Tonight Can Last Forever
by naley12
Summary: This is the sequel to Just for Tonight. Nathan and Haley are more in love than ever. Trying to raise Isabella as a family. Also expand their family while dealing with all the struggles that come along with life in general.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch1

It was now the middle of December and everything was going great for the family. Bella was now back in school fully recovered from her broken arm. Haley was back in school teaching and the news of her pregnancy was slowing getting around town. She loved the thought of having another child with Nathan and knowing this would be there first Christmas together as a family her, Nathan, Isabella and their unborn child made everything that little bit more special.

Haley was in the middle of teaching one of her senior English classes when she started to feel a sharp pain in her lower stomach. "Excuse me class I just need to nip to the bathroom. If you all continue reading I will be straight back," she spoke in a very calm manner.

Once she left the classroom she rushed off to the bathroom with the pain getting worse. As she was walking in the hall Lucas spotted her "Hales, is everything okay?" he questioned a little worried about her.

"Well actually I'm sort of in a lot of pain can you come with me a second," she replied grabbing his hand walking to the ladies bathroom.

"Can you wait here while I go to the bathroom and make sure no other students come in for like five minutes," she asked about to head into the bathroom.

"Okay sure, what's going on Haley?" he questioned a little more worried now.

"I'm not sure yet. I will let you know in a few minutes," she replied nervously walking into the bathroom.

Haley walked into one of the stalls and nervously pulled down her trousers along with her underwear. Just like she had expected her panties were now fully soaked in blood and she knew she was having a miscarriage. After a few minutes of crying she tried getting herself back together when she heard Lucas shout "Hales are you okay in there?"

Finally checking her face she walked out of the bathroom holding her stomach "Lucas I need you to call Nathan for me. I think I'm in the middle of having a miscarriage," she spoke barely above a whisper.

Lucas seen the shocked expression on her face "right you go get your things and tell your class to go straight to the gym and stay there until I get there," he spoke trying to be calm for her.

She simply nodded and walked about to her classroom "okay class, there has been a change of plan. I need to go home cause im not feeling well. You all need to go straight to the gym and stay there until Coach Scott arrives," she explained to them.

Meanwhile Lucas had gone to the office telling the staff what had happened and they would need to put cover in place for the rest of the day, until they got something sorted out more long term.

Lucas then called Nathan on his cell phone "Hey Nathan, I need you to come to the school and get Haley," he spoke into the phone.

"What do you man I need to come get her, what going on Lucas, is there something wrong with the baby?" he questioned starting to worry about Haley.

"Well I really hate to tell you this over the phone bro. She thinks that she could be having a miscarriage. So I need you to get her and take her to the hospital," he replied back to him.

Nathan was met with shock hearing what Lucas was telling him, soon his protective mode started to kick in "I will be there as fast as I can," he replied before ending the call.

Nathan ran out of the office as fast as he could "Cindy I have to go. Something wrong with Haley and the baby. If anything important comes up get Jason to deal with it," he spoke as her left the office.

Lucas went to check on Haley making sure she had everything before bringing to the front office to wait for Nathan to arrive. He drove over there as fast as he could wanting to just be there for Haley and comfort her. Nathan arrived in a little under fifteen minutes and seen her waiting for him and her ran straight over and gave her a hug "God how are you feeling?" he asked meeting her eye contact for the first time since he arrived.

"I'm sore and scared Nathan. I think we lost the baby," she cried out barely above a whisper.

"Okay that's get you straight to hospital to get checked out. Thanks Lucas for calling me and looking after her," he spoke as he walked her out to the car.

"It's now problem, call me later when you know what's happening. Don't worry I will tell mom to look after Bella for you guys," he spoke as he helped them into the car.

Nathan drove straight to the hospital and took her straight into the ER "Someone please help me. My girlfriend is having a miscarriage," he shouted as one of the nurses rushed over to them with a wheelchair for Haley.

"Okay miss take a seat and I will take you to get checked out. Sir if you could please stay here, I will call you once the doctor has checked her over," she explained to him.

"No! I want to be with her please," he begged.

"I'm sorry unless you are married you can't be with her until after. You will need to wait here," she spoke trying need to anger him.

"Nathan please just wait here and they will come get you after," Haley spoke trying to calm to him down.

"Okay," he replied kissing her before she left with the nurse. Now it was a waiting game until he was called to go see her.

**Okay this was the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you all liked it and are going to enjoy this story. PLEASE AS USUAL WRITE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOWWHAT YOU THINK**.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch2

The nurse wheeled Haley into one of the medical rooms to be checked out by the doctor "Okay Miss James, I'm just going to go tell the doctor you're ready," the nurse told her. All Haley could do was nod her head as she was in so much pain and could hardly talk.

"Hello Miss James, I'm Dr Russell. The nurse explained to me that you seem to think that you are experience a miscarriage," he asked with looking over at her.

"Yes, I woke up with like contractions this morning and early in work I went to the bathroom and my underwear was soaked in blood," she explained looking at him with sad eyes.

"Okay well first of all I want to do a scan of your stomach to see if there is still a heartbeat. If we can find a heartbeat there is still every chance we can delivery your baby. It will just be premature and there will be a long road ahead for you and your husband," he replied explaining everything to here.

"Okay, can Nathan be here for this please. I know we aren't married and that's the hospital rules, he is the father and he needs to be here," she pleaded to the doctor.

"Under your situation I say it's okay for him to be here. Nurse could you please go find Nathan and bring him here," he asked putting Haley's mind at ease.

"Thank you," she spoke quietly as she lay back for the doctor to check her out.

He pressed lightly along different area of her stomach "Does that hurt?" he questioned as he pressed into her lower stomach.

"Yes," she replied wincing in pain.

"Nathan Scott," the nurse called out in the waiting area.

Nathan got up as soon as he heard his name "yes that me," he answered walking over to the nurse.

"If you could come with me, the doctor would like you to be with Haley," she explained as she led him to the room she was in.

"Nathan!" Haley spoke as soon as he walked into the room as she reached out to hold his hand.

"Hello Nathan, I'm Dr Russell. I was just explaining to Haley she could very well be having a miscarriage. We are going to do a scan now to see if we can hear a heartbeat and if we can there is every chance we can have your child born today," he explained to him.

"Wont that be dangerous for the baby and Haley to deliver the baby so young?," he questioned being worried for her.

"Since Haley is over five half months, its safe enough to deliver the baby. Both mother and baby will be fine," he replied reassuring them.

"Haley sweetheart it up to you, what you want to do," Nathan commented holding onto her hand.

"If the doctor can find the heartbeat, I want to deliver the baby today," she spoke nervously.

"Okay let's take a listen," he replied preparing both Haley and the machine.

He lightly put the cold gel along her stomach as he used the monitor to scroll along her stomach trying to find a heartbeat. After about five minutes of trying a faint nosy started to full the silent room "Well there you have it, two have good heartbeats," the doctor commented smiling at them.

"Two heartbeats as in Haley's and the baby's," Nathan asked the doctor.

"Oh right, I thought you guys were aware of this?" he replied looking at them both.

"Aware of what?" Haley questioned starting to worry again.

"If you include your heartbeat its three," he replied smiling.

"Twins?" Haley spoke in shock.

"Yes congratulations and both have a heartbeat. So if you want to go ahead we need to move fast," the doctor spoke explaining the next course of action.

Nathan and Haley looked at each other and shared a short but passionate kiss "Let's do this," she spoke showing she wanted to deliver the babies.

"Okay well Nathan you will have to stay in the family waiting room while we take Haley into the OR," he commented and Nathan nodded in agreement.

They shared one finally kiss before they took her away to the OR and Nathan went to the waiting area to call Lucas. "Hey man," he spoke into the phone.

"Hey Nate, how are you, what's happening with Haley," he asked hoping everything was okay.

"They just took her into the OR to deliver the babies. Having them time gives everyone the best chance of living," he spoke a little nervously.

"What do you mean by babies? I thought it was only one," he questioned a little confused.

"According to the doctor and the scan they just did. It shows two heartbeats or three if you include Haley's. So apparently its twins," he explained a little more excited.

"Will everything be okay with them being born early?" Lucas questioned again.

"The doctor said he has every faith that everyone will be just fine. It is going to be a long road ahead for us," Nathan replied smiling into the phone.

"What do you want me to tell Bella, she is starting to ask questions," he asked looking advice.

"Tell her that mommy is okay and that she is a big sister of two very special babies and she will get to see them soon," he spoke thinking of his other child.

"Okay will do, if you or Haley need anything just give me a call," he replied ended the call.

Nathan had been on the phone for over an hour, that he hadn't noticed the doctor waiting to speak to him "Nathan?" he spoke bringing him out of his thought.

"Yes doctor, is everything okay, or the babies okay?" he questioned starting to worry again.

"Everyone is doing fine. All three of your girls are in recovery if you would like to come with me and see them," he spoke as he led Nathan to the recovery room.

Nathan walked into the recovery room to see lying in a bed a little tired with two little babies on either side of her in their own little incubator. "I'm feeling a lot less pain than I did an hour ago," she replied trying to make light of the situation.

"I'm glad you still have you sense of humour," he replied smiling as he took his time looking in each of the incubators "They are beautiful and now we need to name them," he replied smiling over at her.

"Well thank you," she flirted back at him. "I was thinking this one we could name Natalie Scott," she said looking to the daughter on her left. "This one we could Rebekah Scott," she commented smiling over at him.

"Okay Natalie and Rebekah it is," he replied coming over to lying beside her on the bed.

"Have you spoken to the family yet?" she questioned.

"I talked to Lucas while you were giving birth. He said Bella was asking questions, so I told him to let her know that she was a big sister of two very special babies and that you were okay," he replied gently bringing her in for a hug.

"I think we should call my family in the morning," she commented looking over at him.

"Don't worry we can call them soon. But for now I just want a few minutes with you and my new favourite girls," he smiling at her.

"Nathan will you stay with us tonight?" she questioned leaning into he for a cuddle.

"Of course I will stay tonight and forever," he replied leaning down to give her a little kiss on the forward.

**There is chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed what I did with it. The next chapter will be a time jump of only a few weeks. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW, EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS. **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch3

Both the twins and Haley were doing well. It was about three weeks now since the twins were born and they were getting stronger every day. They had been taken out of their incubators and placed in cots as the only machine they needed now to help them was their oxygen. Haley had to stay in the hospital for the first week and she enjoyed this as she got to spend one on one time with the girls she knew this would be different when they were all finally home together. She loved that Nathan would work early days and come spend the afternoon with them until he had to go pick up Bella from school.

Since Haley was at the hospital so much as she was trying to learn to breast feed the twins. This meant that Bella got to spend more time with Nathan. This made their relationship a lot stronger and Bella come to realise her love of sports playing basketball with him. Nathan knew that her school work was more important and would only let her play, once all the school work was complete.

"Daddy when do I get to meet Becca and Nattie?" she asked using their nick names as she couldn't fully pronounce their proper names yet.

"Well Mommy and I were talking earlier and the doctor said it was okay for you to come and visit tomorrow," he replied smiling watching her get excited.

"yay! Thank you daddy," she commented coming over to give her a hug.

"You're welcome Bella. Listen when you go tomorrow you have to be very well behaved and do exactly what mommy and daddy say. You don't want "Nattie and Becca to get hurt," he replied softly so she would understand.

"I promise," she commented giving him a pinkie promise.

Just as they were finishing off watching Frozen for what felt like the million time for Nathan, Haley came walking in "What are you two lazy bones doing, why are you not in bed yet Miss Scott?" Haley commented in her strict teacher voice.

Bella heard her mother's voice to see her standing in the door way and she ran straight over to her for her to lift her into a hug "me and daddy were watching Frozen. Daddy said I could meet Becca and Nattie tomorrow," she commented excitedly.

"Yes that's right you do go to see them tomorrow, but first you better get to bed cause its way past your bedtime misses," she commented giving Nathan a pointed look.

"Sorry Hales I lost track of time, we got all the important stuff done, didn't we Bella?" he questioned looking over at her in her mother's arms.

"Yes all my school work is done mommy and I can count to twenty now," she commented all pleased with herself.

"Okay well you can show me in the morning sweetheart. Now daddy really has to put you to bed," she replied giving her a goodnight kiss and handing her bed over to Nathan.

Nathan carried upstairs first to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth and then into her room, so she could get changed into her pj's for bed. Once she was in bed, he helped to tuck her in "Goodnight Princess," he spoke softly giving her a kiss on the head.

Haley was tidying up things in the kitchen when Nathan came back downstairs "How are my other two girls doing?" he asked walking over to wrap his arms around her in a hug.

"The doctor said he is really happy with their progress and once that start sucking for me and feeding, We should be able to bring them home for good," she replied looking directly back at him.

"That's great Hales, they will catch on soon. My girls are just as smart as their mother as long as they have my sporting ability," he commented flirting with her.

"Very funny Nathan, Bella seems excited to meet them anyways," she commented trying to bring the conversation back onto a normal level.

"Yeah she asked me earlier when she would get to see them. I didn't want to lie to her, so it was easier just to tell her," he commented hoping Haley would be okay with that.

"Good I'm glad she is getting to meet them," she commented finally leaning in for her first kiss of the evening.

Nathan gladly accepted the kiss from her, as over the past we while they hadn't really had a physical relationship. Nathan didn't want to push her into anything after them nearly using the girls; he didn't want to rush back into sex either. He could tell that they both missed the physical side of their relationship. He wanted Haley to be the one to take control of it and lead him in the right direction. Most guys wouldn't have been as understanding as Nathan, he didn't want to use his family, he was willing to wait until she was ready to make the moves again.

"Let's continue this upstairs," she whispered against his ear.

Nathan pulled away for her a little "are you sure Hales? You know you're in control of what happens next for us," he commented stroking her cheek.

"Yes I'm sure," she replied taking his hand and leading him up to their room.

Once they got to their room Haley was already trying to undress Nathan pulling his shirt over his head. Since having the girls Haley was a little worried about Nathan seeing her body with the scars, so they mostly wore pj's when sleeping together and she wouldn't let him touch her much. She knew herself that needed to change again if she wanted to get her relationship back to where it was or even develop it more with him.

Nathan slowly pulled away taking of his shirt for her and throwing it to the floor. He soon embraced her again when she started to ran her hands all his toned stomach. He placed his hands on her lower back and softly rubbed circles into her skin where her t shirt had risen up "Take it off," she whispered to him.

"Are you sure?" he asked not wanting to push her into something she needed want yet.

"I'm sure," she replied giving him a reassuring look.

He slowly pulled the t shirt up over her bra and waited for her to lift her arms, so he could pull it off the rest of the way. He stepped back and looked at her upper half, "you are so beautiful and sexy," he commented slowly rubbing his hand along her scaring.

"Thank you, I love you," she replied pulling him close to her. As they started too connected in a passionate and sexual kiss with a lot of tongue. Nathan kept his hands on her lower back as she wrapped her around his neck. She tried to push her bra cover breasts into him the more the kiss.

Nathan was a little worried about going ahead and removing her bra, he just slowly moved his hands up her back as he broke away from the kiss "Do you want me to remove it?" asked for permission before going ahead.

"Yes please," she replied giving him another reassuring smile.

Nathan slowly undid the clasp of bra, pulling it down of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor "you still have the most perfect breasts ever," he commented staring at them.

Haley knew he was a little nervous to touch them; she slowly lifted his hand placing it directly on top of her breast "it's okay Nathan. I'm not looking for sex tonight, I just want to be able to touch each other again and be naked together," she confessed smiling at him.

Nathan let her words sink in as he slowly started to massage her breasts; he knew he needed to be gentle with her breast feeding again. "God you have the most perfect skin and smell like cake and I love it," he commented whispering into her ear.

As Nathan was touching her again, this made her feel wanted and sexy. She slowly started to develop her confidence again she started to push his sweat pants down his legs as he massaged her breasts. "I want to feel you too," she whispered as she pulled him down on the bed on top of her, leaving him to kick off his sweat pants.

As their little make out session continue Haley undid her jeans and placed Nathan's hands on them showing she wanted them off. He soon did what she was asking and moved off her pulling them down her legs "you have the sexiest body ever," he commented looking her up and down. He was a little surprised to see the she was wearing one of the G-strings that he had previously got her in Victoria's Secret.

This was turning him on completely and when Nathan got back on top of her to start slowly sucking on her breasts. She could feel his hardness pressing directly into her centre "mmm Nathan, let me touch you," she moaned out in pleasure.

All he could do was nod as he was gently kissing along the valley of her breast down her stomach, to the waist band of her underwear. As she slowly pushed his boxers off him freeing his hard cock she gently wrapped her hand around it stroking from base to tip. Now the pleasure was heating up fir her between her legs and she grabbed his hand placing it inside her underwear. They continued touching each other and letting each other groan. Until Haley's underwear had been removed and the touched each other innately until they were completely again. They lay completely naked in each other's arms for the first time in weeks together as they fall asleep.

**There is ch3. The next chapter will be them all visiting the twins together at the hospital. After that there will probably be a big time jump in the story. I hope you all like how the I'm writing the story and how it is developing. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READINGTHE STORY, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch4

Nathan woke up early the next morning when he felt Haley trying to get up out of his embrace "Where are you going Hales?" he questioned in a sleepy voice.

She stood there laughing at him "I have to go feed the girls," she replied happily.

"Umm okay," he spoke leaning over for a good morning kiss and softly running his hand down her body.

Haley embraced the kiss, giving in and kissing him back sweetly. The kiss continued until she felt his hand very close to her pussy "Hey mister, none of that," she flirted pushing his hand away.

"Hales your just so sexy standing their all beautiful and naked," he groaned out wanting her.

"Well right now I need to get dressed so I can go feed our girls, so if you're a good boyfriend and let me go. I might reward you later," she flirted back as she got dressed.

"Fine!" he groaned again laying back in back as she left.

Haley got to the hospital around nine to feed the girls. She was surprised to see the doctor there at this time "Is everything okay doctor?" she questioned a little worried.

"Good morning Haley, yes everything is fine. I was just walking by and I wanted to check on them," he replied giving her a reassuring smile.

"Well that was nice of you doctor," she replied walking over to the cots to check her girls.

"You know Hales with their progress, I would say by Monday you should be able to take them home for good," he replied watching her face light up.

"Aww that sounds wonderful. I can't wait to tell Nathan when he comes with Bella later." She replied still smiling away.

Back at the house Nathan was unable to get back to sleep after Haley left, so he decided to get up showered and dressed. He went downstairs to start making breakfast, after about twenty minutes Bella came down "Morning Princess," he commented smiling at her.

"Morning Daddy, where is morning Mommy?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Mommy is already away to the hospital to feed your sisters and once we have breakfast and get you dressed I will take you there," he replied explaining everything to her.

"Ok daddy, can I have bacon and eggs for breakfast?" she asked knowing it was something she could get since her mommy was around.

Nathan laughed a little "I'm already making them for you. If mommy asks what you had just say it was Daddy's special," he commented giving her a plate of food.

They sat down eating together "So are you excited to meet your sisters?" he asked smiling at her.

"Yeah. Daddy will I be able to hold them?" she questioned hoping she could.

"We have to wait and see Bella. If you do, you have to be careful and let mommy or Daddy helps you," he explained to her.

"Okay," she replied finishing off her breakfast.

"Bella you go upstairs and start getting washed and dressed and I will be up in a minute to help you once I do the dishes," he commented to her.

Meanwhile at the hospital Haley was sitting on the bed trying to feed Natalie and it was proving a little hard. As she seemed to be a little stubborn like her father and Haley laughed to herself also his personality coming out in her. She was just hoping that Rebekah was more her personality otherwise all her children would be like their father.

"How are you getting on?" the nurse asked wondering if Haley needed any help.

"I'm doing okay; she was fussing to start with. I can feel her start to suck away now," she replied smiling glad that Natalie had finally worked out what to do,

"Would like to try feeding Rebekah one your other side at the same time?" the nurse questioned

"Umm won't that be difficulty with two?" Haley questioned a little worried.

"No most mothers with twins find it easier, so it means they get into a routine and the babies will both feed at the same time," she replied explaining to her.

"Okay I guess I could try it," she replied moving so she had more room for the other baby.

The nurse handed her over to her once she was settled again," just do the same thing you were doing," she replied.

To Haley's surprise Rebekah started to suck straight away and she actually found feeding like this made it easier for her "Thank you," she commented to the nurse.

Back at home Nathan had the dishes all done and finished helping Bella get ready "Okay let's get going to meet your sisters," he commented locking the house and taking her out to the car. It was a short ride over to the hospital.

"Bella hold my hand," he told her as they walked into the hospital together. They got the lift up to the room that Haley was in with the girls. When they walked in Haley was lying resting on the bed and the girls were in their cots.

Nathan went ahead and lifted Natalie out of her cot as she started to fuss and sat in the chair across from Haley's bed "Bella this is your little sister Natalie," he spoke softly careful not to wake Haley.

"Hey Nattie, I'm your big sister Isabella," she spoke softly when Natalie let out a few cries.

Hearing Natalie cry woke Haley from her sleep she was shocked to see that she was in her cot. Soon realised that Nathan and Bella had arrived and Natalie was in Nathan's arms "Hey you two," she spoke softly.

"Hi Mommy," Bella replied climbing up on the bed beside her.

"So what do you think of your sisters?" she asked her oldest daughter.

"I love them," she replied leaning over Haley to get a look at Rebekah who was still sleeping.

"How are the girls doing?" Nathan questioned wanting to know about them

"The doctor was here the morning when I arrived so that scared me. He was just checking on them and said they should hopefully be able to come home by Monday," she explained smiling at him.

"Mommy, Nattie looks more like me and daddy than Becca. Becca looks more like you," she commented looking between her sisters.

"Yes your right Bella," she replied giving her a hug.

"Can I hold Becca please?" she asked really wanting too.

"Okay but you have to let me help you. Nathan can you get her for us," she asked as he had just got Nattie back over to sleep and placed her in her cot.

He walked over to the other side lifting Becca slowly and handed her over to Haley, "okay hold out your hands like this," Nathan spoke showing her what to do.

Haley placed Becca slowly in her arms helping her hold her "Hey Becca, I'm your big sister Isabella," she spoke softly to her.

All three of them spent the afternoon together holding the girls and chatting together as a family. Both Nathan and Haley couldn't wait to have them home, so they could all be a family together.

**There is ch4 everyone, I hope you all enjoyed it. In the next chapter it going to be the summer so there is a bit of a time jump. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch5

It was now the middle of summer and the family were off enjoying their time together Nathan had worked up hours so that he was able to take time off to be with his family. Haley loved seeing him being a dad and interaction with his girls. She loved how well he did looking after them, so she was able to get time to herself as well during the day.

Today was the first day that Haley and Nathan were going to spend the night apart from the twins since they were born. Haley was a little worried, at the same time she knew her mother would take great care of them.

Nathan walked into the bedroom to see his sexy girlfriend feeding his two youngest daughter "God you look so sexy Hales?" he commented staring at her naked breasts.

"Thanks baby," she smiled as she continued to feed the twins.

"So are you looking forward to are night together alone," he questioned smirking at her.

"Yeah I mean I'm excited I'm just worried about being apart from the girls," she replied looking down at her.

"Well Hales if you just want to stay here tonight with the girls I'm happy to do that too," he replied watching her expression change.

"Are you sure? I just think they are still too young to be away from us," she commented trying to explaining her reasoning.

"Honestly it fine Hales. I will call in at your mom's on the way back from getting Bella and letting her know," he replied walking over and giving her a sweet head on the lips.

"Thanks Nate I love you," she replied smiling as she finished of feeding the girls.

Nathan soon left to go pick up Bella as he started had to stop off at the mall to pick off a gift for Haley. When he arrived at Karen's Bella was out in the garden with lily "What has you all smiles? Karen questioned looking over at him.

"Well let's just stay hopefully by the end of tonight Haley will officially be one step closer to being a Scott," he replied smirking.

"Good luck Nathan and I hope she says yes," Karen replied giving him a hug.

"Me too," he replied smiling at her.

Bella came running in when she seen her dad "Hey daddy," she spoke coming over to hug him.

"Hey princess, are you ready to head home?" he questioned looking at her.

"Yes," she replied smiling at him.

"Okay, what do you see to Karen for looking after you?" he questioned looking down at her.

"Thank you Karen," she commented giving her a hug before leaving.

On the way home Bella was looking out the window "Daddy this isn't the way home? She questioned a little confused.

"I know Bella, we have to call and see nanny Lydia first," he replied as he continued to drive.

"Yay!" she replied as Nathan continued driving.

When they got there Bella ran on into the house "Nanny!" she shouted.

"In the kitchen Isabella," she heard her nanny answer back.

She and Nathan walked into the kitchen to find her dying the dishes "Where are the other two/" she questioned looking at Nathan.

"That's why I'm here. Haley thinks the girls are still too young to be left with someone. So to make her happy we are just going to keep them all. Celebrate our anniversary at home as a family," he explained to her.

"Okay well that seems like a nice idea," she Lydia smiling at Nathan and Bella.

Nathan looked down at his oldest daughter "Bella sweetheart, why don't you go watch tv for a little bit while I talk with Nanny," he suggested to her.

"Okay," she relied running off to the living room.

"So what's on your mind Nathan," Lydia asked knowing he would send Bella out of the room for nothing.

"I was hoping that I could have you blessing in asking your daughter to become my wife," he spoke nervously.

"It's about time," she replied embracing him in a hug.

"Thank you Lydia, this means a lot to me," he replied hugging her back.

"Well I know my daughter and she loves you more than anything and you have done everything the right way. So I have no doubt in my mind that she will say yes," she replied reassuring him.

He smiled at her "okay will be better get home and give Haley some time to her," he replied going to get Bella from the living room.

They made the drive home and Bella ran into the house to find her mommy playing with the girls on the floor in the living room "hey mommy," she spoke sitting down to play with them.

"Hey Bella, did you have fun with Lily," she questioned making conversation.

"Yes, daddy took me to see nanny Lydia too," she replied telling her mother what they had done.

Haley looked up to see Nathan standing there watching them "So was mom okay with the change of plans?" she questioned looking at him.

"Yes she was fine," he replied coming to sit down beside her.

"Okay good," she replied giving him a sweet kiss.

"Mommy and Daddy look," Bella spoke breaking them from their kiss.

They both broke apart to see what Bella was talking about. To their surprise both of the twins were trying to crawl along the floor "This is turning out to be a great second anniversary," he spoke watching him daughters crawl for the first time.

"I know," she replied smiling.

"Now you have to go and have to go and have some time to yourself while I set up your surprise," he spoke getting up lifting Natalie with him.

"Nate you know I hate surprise," she whined also getting up and lifting Rebekah with her.

"You will love this one, I promise," he commented kissing her cheek as her put his girls down for their nap.

"Fine! Where am I meant to go?" she questioned looking at him.

"Go visit Brooke and have one of your girl talk things," he commented looking at her.

"Okay," she replied laughing at him, getting herself ready to head out.

Haley made the drive over to Brooke's house and knocked on the door waiting for her to answer "Hey tutor mom come on in," she spoke letting her friend.

"Hey Brooke, Nathan sent me here cause he is planning a surprise for are anniversary and won't let me be at home," she explained to her.

"Well that explains why he told me he wanted you to change into that?" she commented pointing to the dress on the back of the sofa.

"God Brooke, he is up to something," she replied noticing that the dress was hers for the first date they had together.

"Maybe it will be worth it," Brooke commented smiling at her best friend.

"I hope so," she replied back.

"How are you getting on at home with the twins and Bella?" she questioned wanting to know.

"Aww Bella is such a great big sister. Actually the twins just started trying to crawl their now before I left to come here. So I think all the hard work is just about to start," she commented to Brooke.

"I'm glad all the exciting things with the twins are starting to happen," she replied smiling at her.

Back at the house the twins were fast asleep so Nathan was starting to get everything ready for his anniversary night with Haley. "Bella princess, come here so Daddy can talk to you," he spoke wanting her to sit with him on the sofa.

"Yes Daddy," she questioned looking at him.

"You know the way you and your sister all have Scott as your last name? he asked to her.

"Yes," she replied nodding her head.

"Well how would you like it if I asked Mommy to marry me and she had our name too and we would all be a proper family?" he spoke trying to make it simple for her to understand.

"I think it's a good idea. Anyways I'm going to be mommy's flower girl at the wedding," she replied smiling at her daddy.

"Okay Bella, yes you will be the flower girl at the wedding," he commented giving her a kiss and hug.

"Is it a secret?" she questioned

"Yes, so you can't say anything to mommy yet," he explained to her.

"Okay I won't say anything," she promised.

"Bella, I need you to go put in this t shirt for me," he commented giving her a t shirt with a question mark on it.

"Okay Daddy," she replied taking it off him and running upstairs to change.

Nathan checked on the food he had made and then changed his daughter's diapers and clothes. He sent Haley a text _okay; you can come home whenever you're ready._

Haley and Brooke had spent the afternoon talking and relaxing in the sun. She went and got changed into the dress that Nathan had left with Brooke for her. She checked her phone to see she had text from him letting her know she could come home.

"Thanks for the afternoon Brooke. I better get home to see what he has planned," she commented to her friend.

"You're welcome, have a fun anniversary," she spoke as Haley left.

When she got home she smelt the food cooking in the kitchen, knowing it was her favourite. She saw them all sitting on the sofa together. Nathan had one of the twins in each of his arms and Bella was sitting beside "What is going on in here?" she questioned looking over at her family.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" he flirted back at her.

She walked over to them and seen that the girls outfits had been changed and they had writing on them The first one said "Will you," and the next one said "Marry us," and Bella t shirt had the question mark on it.

Haley looked up at Nathan when she had read their baby grows and seen the diamond ring in the box beside him "of course I will marry you," she replied nearly in tears of joy, as she leaned down to give him a sweet kiss. Lifting one of the girls out of his arms so he could get up.

"I know it's be a long time coming Hales. Be you are the girls mean everything to me and you have let me become Bella's proper father. Then we worked on are relationship and went on to have two more amazing daughters. Just I don't want to lose my family, want to be with you tonight and forever. Will you please do me the honour of becoming my wife? Happy Anniversary Hales" he asked again.

"Of course I will Nathan. You are always going to be a part of them family. I love you and I'm never letting go of you Happy Anniversary Nathan," she replied as he slipped the diamond ring on her finger. Before they had a short steamy and sexual kiss together.

"Yay!" Bella finally spoke watching her parents.

"Bella, did you know about this?" she questioned joking around with her.

"Well only after you left to see Brooke, Daddy said it was a secret till you said yes," she replied smiling at both of them.

"Well you did really good keeping the answer," she commented giving her a hug.

"Mommy do I get to be your flower girl at the wedding?" she questioned getting a little excited.

"Yes you do sweetheart," she replied smiling at her.

"Okay well I think this call for some food of the goods. We better eat before the girls start looking for their dinner," he spoke heading into the kitchen.

They all sat together eating round the table, Bella in her chair and Nathan and Haley theirs each holding one of the girls in their free arm as they ate dinner as a family. Haley looked down at her beautiful engagement ring every now and again; she knew that she was going to reward Nathan well later when they were I the comfort of their own bed.

**There is ch5. I hope you all liked how this chapter turned out. Im not sure yet what the next chapter is going to be, so you will all have to wait and see. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS**.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch6

The next morning Haley was woke up by the sound of Natalie crying. She quietly got up off bed slipping on a pair of Nathan's pj bottoms and went to lift her daughter out of her cot. She was surprised that both girls had slept right through the night. This gave Nathan and Haley there much needed alone time to celebrate their engagement the right way.

Once she had changed Natalie diaper she brought her into their room for feeding. She sat on the bed beside her sleeping fiancé as she started feeding Natalie. Nathan started to wake when he felt that Haley wasn't cuddled into him anymore. "Mmmm morning fiancé," he smiled up at her rubbing his hand along her lower stomach.

"Morning baby, how did you sleep?" she questioned wondering what his answer would be after their night of sexual activities.

"I slept wonderful, dreaming of my very sexy, beautiful and naked fiancé," he replied smirking at her.

"That's funny because I had the exact same dream," she replied flirting back at him.

"God Hales you are killing me," he joked watching her feed Natalie.

Rebekah then started to cry "Can you get her and change her diaper and then bring her in," she asked nicely.

"No problem fiancé," he replied getting out of bed and slipping on a pair of shorts since hales was in his other clothes.

"Morning Bella, he spoke when he walked into the hall going to get Rebekah.

"Morning daddy, where is mommy?" she asked in her sleepy voice.

"She is in the bedroom feeding Nattie," he told her as he went and got Becca.

Isabella ran into their room and jumped up on the bed to lay beside her mother and sister.

"Mommy can I hold her?" she asked holding her sisters hand.

"Yes in a few minutes Bella when I finish burping her," Haley answered as she continued to burp her.

"Mommy do I get to tell people I'm going to be a flower girl at your wedding?" she questioned getting all excited.

"Well yes you do. First daddy and I have to tell the family. Then you can tell your friends," she explained to her as she slowly handed Natalie over to her.

Nathan had finished changing Becca's diaper and brought her in to Haley "I think this one wants a feed too," he joked with her.

She took Rebekah of him and got her into the position to feed her "Thanks," she replied as Nathan went to lie back down on the bed beside Bella.

"So what's the plan for tonight?" he questioned looking at Haley.

"I think im going to go over to moms with the girls and tell her the good. I was thinking later we could invite Brooke and Lucas over and tell them," she replied explaining her idea to him.

"Yes that sounds like a good idea, he replied as he lifted Natalie out of Bella's arm as she started to fuss around.

"Bella why don't you go get washed and dressed," he spoke to his oldest daughter.

"Okay daddy," she replied getting of the bed and going into the bathroom.

"Here Nathan, Hold Becca while I go help Bella" Haley commented handing him Rebekah too.

Later on that morning when everyone was ready Haley drove over to her Mom's house with the three girls. "Bella go on into to the house and tell Nanny we are her." She commented to her.

Bella did exactly as she was told "Nanny we are here," she shouted walking into the kitchen to find her nanny making cookies. "Hey Bella, where is mommy?" she questioned to her oldest granddaughter.

"She is getting Becca and Nattie out for the car," she replied sitting down at the kitchen table.

After minutes later Haley came in with the twins in their stroller "Hey Mom, "Haley spoke smiling over at her as she sat down beside

"Hello darling, how are you?" she questioned wondering if Haley would tell her yet about her anniversary with Nathan.

"I'm wonderful, how are you?" she replied smiling hiding her hands under the table for now.

"So how was your anniversary evening with the family? She questioned trying to get more information out of her.

"It was wonderful and the twins started crawling," she replied not giving too much away yet.

"Aww that's so good to hear Haley. Now you and Nathan will have your hands full trying to watch them all the time," she commented smiling and looking at her youngest granddaughter.

"Bella tell nanny what you get to be for mommy?" she commented knowing Bella couldn't wait to tell her nanny.

Lydia looked over at Bella waiting for her to answer "I'm going to be her flower girl at her and daddy's wedding," she replied excitedly.

"So you said yes to him then," she questioned now looking directly at Haley.

"Of course I did mom," she replied finally showing her mother the ring.

"WOW! He has got very good taste," she commented looking at the ring.

"I know I love it and he had everything all planned out. He dressed the girls in little baby grows and they said "Will you marry us?" she replied explaining everything to her.

"I'm so happy for you all. Poor Nathan was here yesterday asking for my permission, I just couldn't wait to hear that you said yes," she replied smiling.

"Wait Nathan asked for your permission," Haley questioned a little surprised.

"Yes," she replied lifting Becca out of her stroller to cuddle while Natalie slept.

"Aww that is so sweet of him," Haley commented staring down at her ring.

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and discussing thing about the wedding. Haley showed her mother the girls crawling along the floor, trying to make them tired, so they would go to sleep that night. On the way home from her mom's house she texted Brooke letting her know to come over with Lucas for the evening.

Back at the house all the girls were having their afternoon nap. She Haley thought it was a good time to take her shower. Nathan seemed to have other ideas, half way through her shower she felt Nathan's arms wrap around her, "Nathan, what are you doing/ your meant to be listening in case the girls wake up," she replied turning to face him.

"The baby monitor is over there, so we can still hear it. Beside I wanted to be with my fiancé, I haven't got to fuck her since last night," he replied gently slipping his two fingers in her waiting pussy.

"God Nate we can't do this now," she breathed out trying not to give into him.

"Come on Hales, I know you love it," he whispered in her ear, as he started to move his fingers quick in and out of her pussy.

"Mmm Nate I need more," she moaned out in pleasure.

Nathan soon started kissing down her neck sucking on after nipple softly for a few minutes, before moving on down her stomach to her waist. When he got to her waist he removed his two fingers from her wet pussy "Can I?" he questioned looking up at her.

She simply nodded her head as her whole body was overcome with pleasure. He slowly started licking her pussy lips teasing her gently pressing into her clit a few times, before he finally pushed his tongue through her womanhood right into her pussy. This made her moan out his name "OH God Nate, she moaned in pleasure. She living Nathan touching her like this, she it was something he didn't do very often.

He continued to lick out her pussy for a good fifteen minutes loving how she tasted of cake frosting in her juices. He licked and sucked harder every time she thrusted her pussy into his mouth. They had a good steady pace going into Haley started to feel her orgasm coming. "God Nathan I'm going to cum," she breathed out. As soon as the word left her lips she exploded her juices into his awaiting mouth.

"Well that was different a shower experience," she spoke when she was able to think straight again.

"I KNOW and you taste as amazing as always, " he replied softly kissing her lips while gently giving her pussy one final rub before he left her to finish showering in peace.

"God you don't play fair Scott," she shouted after him. Feeling wonderful after what they just did together.

Later that night Brooke and Lucas had come over for the four of them to share a Chinese together, they all got a chance to catch up with each other. As it was something they hadn't done in a while since Brooke and Lucas had been working and Nathan and Haley were busy looking after the girls "I have something to ask Lucas," Nathan announced at the table.

Three other looked at him very confused, although Haley had a bit of an idea of what he was going to say "I was wondering if you would be my best man at my wedding, he questioned.

Before he could get a chance to answer, all you heard was Brooke screaming with excitement "Brooke keep it down or you will wake the girls," Haley warned in her teacher voice.

"Sorry Hales, I'm just so excited for you guys," she replied getting up to give them both a hug and look at Haley's ring.

"Congrats guys and of course I will be your best man," Lucas replied also getting up to give them a hug.

They spent the rest of the evening discussing wedding plans, which pleased Brooke greatly. Nathan and Haley were more than happy to wait and just enjoy their engagement for now. After all they still had a family to rise along with planning a wedding. They knew all the exciting things were still to come and they had forever to enjoy them together.

**There is ch6. I hope you all like what I did in this chapter. AS USUAL PLEASE IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch7

Since Haley was still off on maternity leave for having the girls, she was spending more of her time with them and Isabella. She was really getting to spend much time with Nathan unless they had a quickie in the shower while the girls were taking their nap. The only other time was at night in bed together, since the twins were now finally sleeping the whole way through the night. Although a few months back at their anniversary Haley was worried about leaving them alone for night. She now felt since they were sleeping well, it was something her and Nathan could do with the night.

They discussed it earlier in the week and tonight were the night Haley was going to let her mother stay and look after the children. "Bella are you looking forward to nanny looking forward you tonight while mommy and daddy have a date?" She asked her eldest daughter.

"Yes, because nanny lets me stay up till nine," she spoke and then realised she wasn't meant to tell her mommy that secret.

Haley laughed "It's okay Bella, you can stay up to nine since it's the weekend," she replied reassuring her.

"Thank you mommy," she replied as she started pushing Natalie on the swing.

"Mommy?" she questioned looking over at her.

"Yes Bella," she asked wondering what she was going to say.

"Are you and daddy going to have another baby now you are getting married?" she questioned dead serious.

Haley stopped in her tracks and looked over at her daughter "Where did you get that idea from? She questioned a little worried what her answer would be.

"Aunt Brooke said you that you and daddy were getting married that I would probably get more brothers and sisters," she replied still pushing her sister.

"Well I will be having a little talk with Aunt Brooke when I next see her. For now Bella, daddy and I are ready to have any more children. When we decide we are ready you will be the first to know, I promise," she replied giving Bella a hug.

"When you are ready mommy, I want a brother because I already have two sisters," she commented smiling.

Haley stood there laughing "Well we will see what happens when the time comes," she commented again to her daughter.

Nathan had decided to finish work early but didn't go straight over to Haley's house where the family had basically been living all the time now. Instead he went to his house and decided to clean it up a little. As he thought it would be a nice idea to bring her over for the evening for them to have some alone time together.

When Haley had the girls down for their afternoon nap, she decided to call Brooke after her earlier conversation with Bella "Must you tell my child that now I'm getting married her father and I are going to have more children, she spoke into the phone when she knew Brooke answered.

"Well Hello to you too Haley," Brooke replied laughing down the phone.

"it's not funny Brooke. I do not need to be giving my six year daughter the birds and the bee talk any time soon thanks to you," she replied down the phone a little more pissed off this time.

"Okay I'm sorry Haley. It wasn't my place to say that in front of Isabella, with the way you and Nathan are so loved up I wouldn't be surprised if you're knocked up again before the wedding," she commented to her friend.

"That sure as hell isn't going to happen Brooke; I have my hand full enough with three children. I don't need to add another one into the mix just yet," she replied to her.

"All I'm say is it good for Bella to be prepared for more brothers and sisters whenever that might happen. I my guess it will be sooner rather than later," she commented again to Haley.

"Brooke! It's not happening any time soon, Beside Bella will be the first to know. If and when it does happen" she replied to Brooke.

"That's not fair tutor mom," Brooke tried to argue back.

"It's totally fair. Right I have to go, mom with back here soon for the girls," she replied ended the call.

Not long after Haley her conversation with Brooke, Nathan came home Hey Babe, I thought you would be home earlier than this," Haley questioned checking the time.

"Well I was hoping to be. I want over to the other house and cleaned it up a little since I thought maybe we could spend the night there," he questioned wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

"That sounds like a nice idea," she replied leaning in to kiss him.

"Lips of my daughter Scott," he heard a voice say from behind him.

The couple jumped apart startled "Hey Lydia," he spoke turning around to look at her.

"Hey Nathan, don't worry you can kiss her. I was just kidding around," she replied coming over to hug Haley.

"Hey mom," Haley spoke after giving her a hug.

"So where are my lovely granddaughters," she questioned looking around.

"Well the twins are in the living room asleep in their stroller and Bella was asleep in her bed. She is now over there," Haley spoke pointing to her daughter standing in the doorway.

"Hey Bella, are you ready to have fun with nanny/" she questioned as Bella came over to hug her.

"Yes," she replied after hugging her.

"Where is my hug?" Nathan asked his daughter lifting her up into his arm.

"Right here," she commented hugging him.

"Thank you princess," he commented putting her down again.

"Daddy, Aunt Brooke me you and mommy were going to have more babies," she spoke watching the confused expression on his face.

Nathan looked quickly over at Haley who was sharing her head No "Well I will be have a little talk with aunt Brooke, but for now go see if your sisters are awake," he asked her.

"Don't worry Nate I have already gave Brooke a piece of my mind about that already. I talked to Isabella and told her she will be the first to know when anything happens" she explained reassuring him.

"Don't I get to be the first to know?" Lydia questioned her daughter.

"After Bella, yes you are the next to know mum," she commented smiling at her as she sat the table.

"Right why don't you two love birds go get changed to go out and I will take care of dinner for the girls," Lydia spoke taking over from Haley.

"Thanks mom," she replied heading up to her bedroom with Nathan.

"Nanny, Nattie and Becca are woke, Bella spoke coming back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile upstairs Haley was doing her make-up and hair as she had showered that morning. This was a little disappointing to Nathan as he was hoping he was going to get showering with her. Haley wasn't going to let that happen with her mother upstairs.

Nathan came out of the bathroom in just a towel "you look so sexy Hales, he commented looking at his fiancé in a strapless fitted red dress with heels and her hair down.

"Thanks Babe. Now you need to get ready so we can start our date night," she commented grabbing her jacket and heading back downstairs.

Haley helped her mother feed the girls while Nathan finished off getting checked. He came downstairs to say goodbye to his daughters for the night "Are you ready for the night of your life Miss James soon to be Scott?" he flirted with her.

"Of course Mr Scott," she replied getting up and walking over to him.

"Right get out of here you too and have fun," Lydia spoke chasing them away.

**There is ch7. I hope you like it so far. There actually date is going to be in the next chapter otherwise this chapter was going to be too long. AS USUAL PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY. **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch8

Once they were in the car Haley was the first to speak "So where are you taking me Mr Scott?" she asked with a tint of sexiness in her voice.

"While I thought that this is really only our second date night tonight, I would take you to your favourite restaurant in town," he replied smiling over at her before putting his eyes back on the road.

"That sounds like a very good idea to me," she commented sitting in the passenger seat until Nathan found somewhere to park the car.

The made the short walk from the car to the restaurant "Table for two under the name Scott," Nathan spoke to the man at the front desk.

"Right this way sir," he replied leading them to their table and giving them menus to look at "a waiter will be with you shortly to take your order," he commented before walking away.

"What are you thinking of having Hales?" Nathan asked looking up from his menu after he decided what he was having.

"I have I will go with the pasta and I'm guessing you're having the prime rib," she commented smiling over at him.

"Yes you guessed right," he replied flirting with her.

The waitress then came over to their table "Are you both ready to order?" he asked nicely.

"She will have the pasta and he will have the prime rib," the both spoke ordering for each other.

"Can I get you anything to drink with that?" the waiter asked.

"Two glasses of red wine please," Nathan spoke looking at the waiter.

Haley sat for a few minutes looking around her "Thank you for bringing me here Nathan," she spoke quietly.

"You're welcome. I thought it would be nice since we don't have the girls and we can relax just the two of us. Oh by the way you look totally sexy as hell tonight Hales, "he commented smiling at her with a flirty grin.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself," she replied just as their food was set down in front of them.

"Thank you," Haley spoke to the waiter, before they started into their food.

"How are the weddings plans coming along with Brooke?" Nathan asked wanted to take an interest.

Haley finished eating what was in her mouth "Things are going well, she has started into making my dress already. She already has dressed done for the girls. Now we both just need to decide on a date and where we want it to be," she explained to him as he sat nodding his head in agreement with her.

"I think that it should be in a church. I know we already have children out of wed lock, I know I church wedding is something you have already wanted. So I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to get you the church wedding you already wanted," he replied giving her a reassuring smile.

"Good luck finding a priest that with marry us with children out of wed lock," she replied with sadness in her voice.

Hales look at me," he spoke as she dropped her head to look at her plate.

She slowly lifted her head to look at him "I will find us a priest to marry us in a church. I promise you it will happen," he replied leaning over to take her hand in his.

"Thank you, she replied giving him a reassuring smile. "What do you have planned for the rest of our date night together?" she asked excited to see what his answer would be.

"He gave her a flirty smile as he continued to eat "Well after dinner I was thinking that we could go get some ice cream and then go for a walk together. After that we would head back to the other house for a night of some serious love making," he replied smiling at her.

"That sounds like I very fun evening Mr Scott, I'm not so sure about that last one. I don't know if you have been good enough to earn any sex off me tonight," she spoke in her strict teacher voice.

"Oh trust me, I definitely have been good enough. Beside who else is going to strip you off that sexy dress and see what sexy underwear is underneath," he commented making her blush.

"Nathan! You can't talk like that in a public place," she replied scolding him for his comments.

"Don't worry Hales, no one can hear us," he replied smirking at her.

The continued eating for the next we while in silence, until the waiter came over "Are we all finished here?" he asked them.

"Yes we are indeed," Haley replied smiling.

"Can I get you anything else?" the waiter asked them.

"Just the bill please," Nathan asked as the waiter cleared away the dishes and went to get their bill. Once they had got the bill and paid. The left the restaurant and headed to get some ice cream together.

"Do you want mint chip?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yes please," she replied as she waited outside as he went to order the ice cream.

"Here you go beautiful," he replied handed her the ice cream.

She took his free hand in her as they walked down the street passed the row of shops on to the river front. They walked along it together until Nathan had finished his ice cream "Let's sit here and watching the sun set," he commented sitting down and Haley sat on his knee still eating her ice cream.

"The river is so beautiful at night," she commented as she kept eating her ice cream and watching the sun set.

"Yeah it is," he replied as he rested his hand on leg and slowly let it come up to feel between her legs.

"Nathan you can do that here," she replied in her teacher voice scolding him for the second time that evening.

"God I love it when you talk like that," he whispered in her ear. As he continued to feel the wet fabric of her g-string covering her pussy.

"Nathan stop," she spoke breathless. Trying to get him to stop and dropping her ice cream in the process.

"Now look what you made me do," she commented pissed off that she had dropped her ice cream on the ground.

"I'm sorry Hales, I will make it up to you I promise," he replied giving her a flirty smirk.

Haley looked back at him "You're lucky I love you. I'm sure as hell this night would now be over," she replied standing up.

Nathan looked at her confused "Where are we going?" he questioned not sure what was happening.

"Back to the house," she spoke directly to him.

"Why so soon?" he questioned thinking that still had half an hour to watch the sun set.

"Well you get me all worked up and turned on from what you just tried to do. So if you want to get lucky tonight. You better take me back to the house now," she commented looking directly at him.

"Okay," he spoke getting up and taking her hand and literally running with her back to where he had earlier parked the car.

In the car Nathan drove to the top of the road ready to turn left," Go right," Haley spoke for the first time since getting back in the car.

"Why that's the longer way back," he commented giving her a quick look.

"Just go left Nathan," she spoke again a little more pissed off this time.

"Okay I'm going right," he replied turning the car to go right instead of left.

"Thanks, "she replied smiling to herself.

After about ten minutes of driving Nathan finally spoke again "I don't understand why you want me to go the long way home Hales," he spoke getting annoyed and getting wanting to get back to the house.

Haley didn't say anything she simply reached over undone is jeans and slipped her hand in to grip his cock through his boxers as he drove.

"God Hales, what are you doing?" he replied trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"I'm anything," she simply replied as she continued to rub him through his boxers.

"Hales you're touching me like that is going make me crashed," he spoke trying to get the words out the best he could.

"Just keep driving Nathan," she replied knowing they only had about five more minutes until the got to the house.

She continued to rub him through his boxers getting him all worked up until he finally parked the car in the drive way and she stopped feeling him "God what the hell was that Hales? He questioned looking over at him.

"Payback," she simply answered.

"Payback for what?" he asked grabbing her wrist and stopping her from getting up of the car.

"For touching my lady area in a public place," she replied smiling at him, showing she was really that made with him.

"Well god you really down play fair James," he replied looking back at her.

"Neither do you Scott," she replied getting out of the car and going to open the door into the house.

Nathan got his jeans done up again and ran into the house after her, grabbing her round the waist and pushing up against the near wall. He stared into her eyes before moving closer and connecting his lips with her in a passionate and sexual kiss.

"Mmm God Nate! I want you and need you," she moaned out going to undo his jeans again pushing them down his legs. Nathan stepped back from her kicking off his shoes and jeans before pushing her against the wall again and going in for another passionate kiss.

The kiss this time lasted a little longer and Nathan started pulling her dress up round her waist. He started to play with the waistband of her G-string "I love the sexy underwear you wear," he spoke between kisses.

"Thanks," she replied running her hands through his hair.

Nathan soon put his hand back to wear it had been earlier that evening, this time Haley wasn't stopping him. He simply slipped his fingers in passed the fabric and stared to rub a long her wet pussy lip and applying pressure to her clit.

"Mmm fuck Nate," she groaned out as he touched her.

"Yeah babe, you feel so fucking wet for me. I can't wait to suck and lick out," he whispered into her ear.

Haley's mind was going crazy from Nathan's word to her. So she dropped one of her hands and pushed his boxers down his legs freeing up his harden cock "Nate I need you in me now," she moaned out in pleasure as he had worked her clit and pussy into a frenzy with his fingers.

"Okay Baby," he replied stepped back. So he could help her remove her fitted dress and it his surprise she was braless and he loved her this way "God you're killing Hales and we having even got started yet," he replied staring at her breast.

Haley stood there staring back at him with her just in her string and him just in his shirt. "Let's take this to the bedroom," she commented taking his hand and leading him to the master bedroom.

To her surprise Nathan decorated it with flowers and candles for them "Aww Nate, this is so special," she commented looking around the room.

"Anything for you beautiful, "he replied leaning to grab her hips and turn her round to him. They started kissing again until he led her over to the bed gently placing her in the centre of bed "Miss James was I go enough boy to get you into bed with me tonight, for countless amounts of love making," he questioned standing looking down at her.

"Yes!" she breathed out reaching up to pull him down on top of her.

"Careful Hales, I don't want to crush you," he replied leaning all his weight on his fore arms.

"You won't," she replied pulling off his shirt before pulling him down on top of her so their bodies were touching.

"Hales I need to get your G-string off before we do any more," he commented slowly ripping it off her in one quick movement.

Haley reached in between them and wrapped her small hand around his very big hard cock, "I'm ready for you now," she commented placing his tip right at her opening.

Nathan wasn't going to waste any time tonight teasing her "Okay babe, just relax," he spoke as he thrusted straight into her in one quick movement.

"Oh holy fuck," she screamed at she felt him enter her.

They started out slow rocking back and forth getting into a good pace as Nathan ducked his head down lower and started sucking on her breasts. He knew he still had to be careful with her breast feeding. He knew that him playing with her breast was something she enjoyed the most when they were making love.

"That feel wonderful," she commented as she rubbed her hands up and down his back. As she wrapped her legs around his waist dragging her heels into his ass. Trying to push hid cock as far into her as it would go.

"Mmm Hales," he groaned as he felt his cock being pushed into her farther and farther. The higher it went into her, the harder it got and the tighter her muscles got round it.

"Nate babe you feel so amazing in me," she commented as they picked up the pace with each other. This caused Haley to arch her back into him lifting her off the bed, giving his cock even more space inside of her.

They both went fast at it thrusting back and forth wanting their first orgasms of the night. They wanted them to hit together so the y had to work extra hard to encourage this would happen for them. "Hales, Baby I don't know if I can hold out much longer," he tried to tell her, knowing that his orgasm was very fast approaching.

"Please Nate just a few more thrusts," she breathed out digging her nails into his back as she felt her orgasm forming in her lower stomach. After a few final thrusts their orgasms hit in unison and they were able to turning thrusting and riding the way together, as Nathan clapped down beside her with his cock still inside her.

"Thanks baby, I think that was the best sex we have ever had," she commented smiling over at him feeling satisfied.

"No it was the best loving making we have ever had together," he corrected slowly pulling out of her and lying beside her cuddling her. "In a few minutes when I'm ready again, I am going to lick that sweet little pussy for yours clean and dry," he commented whispering into her ear.

"Well if you're lucky I might give you a little treat too," she flirted back at him.

There flirting and love making continue right through until the early hours of the managed. They even managed to make love in several different places around the house to make it a little more interesting between them. By the last morning came they were both completely satisfied with each other and what they had done together could last forever in their relationship.

There is ch8. I hope you like what I did for their date and the next chapter is able going to be focused a lot on them getting everything sorted for the wedding. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READINGTHIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS ONLY A FEW WORDS.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch9

Over the last few weeks Haley had been getting as much of the wedding plans sorted as so could. She found it hard at time trying to look after three children as well. Nathan was very good at helping look after the girls when he knew Haley needed to get things done. She was so thankful to him for this. It made things a lot this stress for her.

Nathan was still left with the job of trying to sort out a church wedding for Haley as he promised her that it was something he would get for her. Today was the day that he was going to try and make that promise come true for her. He made sure that he had the day to himself to get it all sorted and that Haley would know nothing about it.

"Hey beautiful, I'm going head now to meet Lucas," he spoke coming into the living room to say goodbye to the girls.

"Daddy can I come with you and uncle Lucas please?" Bella questioned giving her father the best puppy dogs eyes so could.

He stood there laughing for a few seconds about how like Haley when she did that, "Not today sweetheart, Lucas and I are doing a lot of boring guy stuff. You would really enough that, if you are a good girl for mommy when I get back later you can stay up for a extra ten minutes," he replied smiling at his daughter.

"Okay I promise to be really good," he commented liking the idea of getting to stay up later.

"Thanks for that Nathan now I'm going to be left with a hyper six old and the twins," she commented pouting at him.

"Aww Hales, don't worry I know you can handle it. Besides you are a great mother," he replied giving her a sweet kiss.

Nathan made the short during over to Lucas house "Hey man, you ready to go?" he asked a few minutes asked Lucas opened the door.

"Yeah so remind why I'm coming with you today? "He questioned to his brother as they got in the car.

"I promised Haley a church wedding and I need to get it sorted today. I want it to be a big surprise for her later. So I had to pretend that we were having a guy's day so she wouldn't get nosy and think I was up to something different," he explained to his brother.

"I'm just here to keep your secret," Lucas commented jokingly.

"Pretty much," he replied driving along to the church.

Now that the twins were very fast at crawling around the house, Haley had to be very careful that she didn't leave anything important lying around where they could reach it. This was a lot difficult at times as Nathan had a habit of leave things within their reach.

"Mommy when will Nattie and Becca start talking?" Bella questioned to Haley..

"Well hopefully in the next couple of months why?" she asked looking at her daughter.

"I was just maybe hoping they might say my name first," she replied smiling at her mother.

"Haley smiled to herself. "Usually the first word a baby says is dada or something simple like that. I'm sure when they do start talking they will pick up your name pretty fast," she explained trying to reassure her daughter.

"Okay good," she replied turning around again to play with her sisters. Haley sat watching them all play together. She couldn't believe how well the twins had been doing for the last ten months and how good Bella was with them.

"Have you and Haley picked a date yet?" Lucas asked as the pulled up outside the church.

"No we haven't I was thinking maybe June 18th. First I have to see if the priest is willing to marry us, before we make that decision," he replied looking at his brother.

"Okay well I will wait here while you go talk to the priest. I don't think you will be that long," he commented to him.

Nathan walked on into the church to find Father Martin. "Hello there sir, I was wondering if I could speak to you about something very important," he spoke when he find him.

"Yes sir," he replied taking a seat with him.

"My name is Nathan Scott and my fiancée is Haley James. I'm here today to ask if you will do the honour of marry us in this church," he spoke to the priest.

"Okay sir, we will have to discuss a few things first, "he commented looking back at Nathan.

"Now Father before you say anything are situation isn't as normal as some couple. We already have three children out of wed lock. I know me saying that doesn't put you in a good situation for saying yes to me," he confessed to him.

"Your right Mr Scott, it doesn't put me in a good situation," he replied giving him sympathy look.

"Well Father if you could just hear me out. You see I love Haley and my daughters and they mine the world to me. Just like having a church wedding would mine everything to Haley, I know we didn't follow everything the traditional way. Love isn't meant to be traditional, it's meant to be about following your heart. That what we have done Father. We have followed are hearts and fallen in love with each other. I know the whole haven't children before marriage doesn't put a good light on things. We had are girls because we were in love and it was the right thing to do at the time. Doesn't the bible teach that you can't put a price on love and to do what is right for the people you love? Sir I love my family and would do anything to protect and look after them. Please sir asking you to please let us get married in this church, so we can show God and are families just how much we care and love for each other," he replied looking directly at little.

"That was a very powerful speech Nathan and I have no reason to doubt anything you just said. I will grant you permission to marry in the church," he commented back to him with an assuring smile.

"Thank you so much Father, you won't regret this decision I promise," Nathan spoke shaking his hands.

"So do and Haley a date in mind?" he asked smiling.

"Well we haven't discussed it yet because trying to get a church first was my job in the planning for the wedding. I was thinking June 18th if you have that day free," Nathan explained to him.

"Let me check the book," he said getting up and walking over to the office.

"Well looks like you have your church Mr Scott, that date is free," he replied writing in the book.

"Thank you so much Father," Nathan replied smiling.

"You're welcome, I will see you and Haley in a few weeks to discussion the ceremony, he commented before Nathan left.

Nathan walked out to the Lucas so pleased that he was able to keep his promise to Haley "Well how did it go?" Lucas asked him.

"Great we now have a church, Haley is going to be so happy," he commented smiling.

"That's great news, congratulations little brother," he replied as they back got back in the car.

Back at the house Haley had just put the twins down for a nap. So think meant she was able to spend some quality time with Isabella, since Nathan was out "Bella you want mommy to paint your nails for you?" she asked thinking it was something fun and relaxing they could do.

"Yes please," she replied getting a little excited.

"Okay, you go sit on the sofa and I will go get the different colours," she told smiling.

Bella ran off to the sofa and wanted till Haley came back with a whole selection of different colours for how to pick from," What colour do you want your toe nails?" she asked holding out the colours.

"That on, please," she replied pointing to the little blue.

"Are you sure?" Haley asked thinking she might want more of a girl colour.

"Yeah I want the blue colour," she replied smiling.

"Okay, sit back and put your feet up on mommy's lap," she explained to her.

Bella did as her mother asked her and watched as her mommy started to paint her toe nails, "Bella are you excited to be my flower girl?" she asked making conversion with her.

"Yeah and my dress that Brooke is making is so pretty," she commented as changed over feet for Haley to do the other one.

"I know you will look all grown up and pretty with you hair done," Haley commented to her as she continued to paint her toe nails.

"Mommy will you paint my finger nails next?" she asked nicely.

Haley laughed a little of course, "do you want the same colour or a different colour?" she asked giving Bella the choice.

"The same colour please," she replied simply and puy her legs down for her toe nails to dry.

"Okay, give your hand," Haley asked as she started to do her finger nails.

"When Lucas and Nathan had finished at the church they decided to play some basketball together at the river court "You know Nate, when Haley goes back to work you should think about becoming a coach with me at the high school in the afternoons, I could really use your help," he commented to him.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea Lucas, by the time Haley is back to work the twins will be in day care to five and Lydia will be looking after Bella after school. So it should work out well for us," he replied to him.

During their little chat Lucas got a phone call from Brooke ask him to meet up with her for dinner, "Sorry bro that's Brooke she want to meet up for dinner," he explained after getting off the phone.

"No problem man, sure I will give you a lift back to yours and go on home from there," he commented as they headed back to the car.

"Thanks bro," Lucas commented as they drove back to his house for Nathan to drop him off, before he went on home to tell Haley the good news.

**Okay every there is ch9. I hope you all like how things worked out in this chapter. The next chapter will be Nathan telling Haley the good news about the church. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READINGTHIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND WRITE A FEW WORDS. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch10

Nathan walked back into the house to find Haley feeding the twins. Both here and Nathan had been trying to introduce some soft foods into their diet at meals times. So far it seems to be going well and they liked what they were getting. Haley was also trying to cut back on the breast feeding and giving them water instead at times when they wanted a drink. It also seemed to be going well for them too.

"How are my favourite girls?" he spoke showing that he had returned.

Haley smiled up at him as she was feeding the girls "We are doing well. How was your guy's day with Luke?" she asked wondering how he got on.

"Well it was going great until Brooke called and invited him for dinner. So I had to drop him off at the house,, Hence why I'm back a little earlier than I thought," he replied coming over to give her a small kiss on the cheek and take over feeding the twins.

"Daddy look what mommy did for me," shew commented showing him her painted finger nails and toes nails.

"Wow very fancy Princess and I like the colour," he replied looking at her nails and smiling at her.

"Mommy can I go watch TV now please?" she asked looking over at Haley.

"Yes you can sweetheart," he replied stepping out of the way to let Bella out of the kitchen.

Haley walked back over to help Nathan clean up the mess that the twins were making with their food "Are you going to tell me what you were really doing today?" she asked giving him a pointed look.

Nathan stood laughing as he lifted Natalie out of her lift chair and Haley did the same with Rebekah "Am I really that easy to work out?" he asked with a guilty expression on his face.

"Well only to me," he commented walking out of the kitchen and heading into the living from where Bella was watching Frozen.

To Nathan and Haley's surprise the twins were very interested in watching the TV and seeing what was happening in the film. That all sat together cuddled in on the sofa watching the film until the girls had all fallen asleep.

"I will take Natalie up to bed and come back for Bella," he spoke softly getting up and taking Natalie up stairs and Haley quickly followed with Rebekah.

Once in the twin's bedroom they put them down in their beds "Nate don't worry about changing them, we don't want them to walk up," Haley spoke softly smiling at him.

"Well I back go get Isabella and bring her up to bed," he commented leaving the twins room. Heading back down to the living room and picking up Bella gently from where she lay asleep on the sofa. He brought her up to her room and slowly tucked her in to bed and gave her a goodnight kiss on the bed.

Once he got Bella to bed, Nathan walked into his own bedroom to find Haley changing for bed. He stood there for a few seconds just staring at her totally naked body, before he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. Placing one on her breast to pub over her nipple " Mmm baby you are sexy so hell standing her totally naked," he whispered in her ear sucking softly on her ear lobe.

"Mmm babe as much as I want to make love to you. First you have to tell me what you and lucas were up to today," she replied turning round to face him.

"Well you know are date night we had a few weeks ago," Nathan questioned still rubbing hid hands over her now harden nipples.

"Mmm yeah," she spoke trying not to give into yet.

"You know the way I promised to get you a church wedding," he spoke watching the expression her face change.

"Did you do it?" she questioned getting a little over excited.

"Yes, we have a church wedding," he replied looking directly into her eyes smiling.

Haley literally jumped on him, "Thank you babe, you are the best fiancé ever," she commented giving him a very sexual kiss while trying to pull off his shirt.

"Anything for you baby," he commented into between kisses.

Haley finally pushed him down on the bed and straddled him after dissuading his jeans and boxers "you are definitely going to get well treated tonight," she flirted with him.

Nathan smiled up at her "As much as I wanted to make love to you as well beautiful. I thought we could talk first," he commented pulling her in close to her.

"Okay so what date do you think we should get married?" she questioned to him.

"Actually don't be mad, I always gave the priest I date in case he wouldn't have anything for us," he commented stroking her side.

"Okay what date did you pick?" she asked wondering.

"June 18th," he spoke with a flirty smile.

"That sounds perfect baby," she commented leaning up to give him a sexual and passionate kiss with a lot of tongue. As he hand travelled down to start stroking on his very big cock.

When they break away from the kiss, Nathan was finding it hard to speak from the way Haley was touching him. "God Hales, do you know why I picked that date?" he asked staring into her beautiful brown eyes.

"No why," she asked stopping stroking and sitting up a little to hear what he had to say.

Now it was Nathan's turn to touch her again, he gently slipped his hand between her legs and rubbed softly into her pussy lips "I picked that date because it was the last night we made love together in college. I knew since last night that I wanted you to be my forever. When we bumped into each other again in the coffee shop, I knew I couldn't let you slip away again. So that why I picked June 18th," he explained looking directly into her eyes as he finally pushed two fingers inside her wet hot pussy.

"Mmm God thank you Nate, I always wanted you to be my forever since the first night I gave you my virginity," she breathed out as he touched her. She grabbed hold of his cock again and started to stroke him in time with him feeling her.

"Now you will have to say Brooke to plan your hen party," he smiled at her.

"I'm not really into that type of thing," she spoke softly to him.

"Well you may as well, I'm only hoping to do this marriage thing once and I want it to be with you," he commented pushing his fingers right up inside.

"Mmm okay, I want to try something with you," she spoke flirting with him.

"What is it baby?" he asked wondering.

"I want to try sucking you," she spoke shyly.

"Are you sure Hales?" he asked in shock.

"Yes you always make me feel amazing when we make love. So I want to do something sexy for you," she commented as she moved down the bed to bring her face near to his cock.

"If you don't like it baby, you can stop," he commented reassuring her.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth she had already started to suck softly on his tip and lick the few juices that were there "AWW FUCK Hales that feels wonderful," he moaned out in complete pleasure of her actions.

Haley continued to suck and lick his cock and she went deeper taking in more of him as he started to thrust against her. So she was completely deep throating with him, as they got a good steady pace going. Nathan helped her out by holding her head in place as she licked over every inch of his cock, while he thrusted into her. Enjoying every possible second of it, and how wonderful it was making him feel.

After a good forty minutes of her sucking on him, he felt his cock starting to throb. Knowing that he was very close to blowing his load "Hales baby, you know to stop are I'm going cum in your mouth," he tried to tell her between breaths.

Haley still sucking on him, just looked up at him and smiled, she was excited for this now experience and wanted him to cum for her. Within a few more minutes, he orgasm finally hit and he thrusted hard and fast into her mouth as he rode the wave of it. To his surprise she swallowed his cum as he thrusted into her. "Mmm fuck Hales that was so sexy," he commented after he got his voice big.

"You're welcome baby, you taste wonderful," she commented coming back up the back to lay beside him.

The went straight back to stroking her pussy lips making her feel relaxed and thanking her for what she just did on him "if forever is going to be like tonight, I can't wait to marry you," she commented relaxing as he touched her.

**There is chapter 10 everyone. I hope you are still all interested in this story, as I am not getting as many written reviews. SO IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY AND LIKE IT, PLEASE WRITE ME A REVIEW, EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch11

Over the last few months things had got really busy for Nathan and Haley. The twins had turned one back in December and now four months later they were both fully walking and talking being able to communicate with their parents and older sister. At times this was hard on Nathan and Haley as they had both now gone back to work full time, they were afraid of missing something new. Haley knew it was especially had on Nathan as he didn't get to experience all those things the first time round with Isabella.

Luckily he was there to witness his daughters walking for the first time which happened a few days before their first birthday. This was a very special moment for Nathan to share with the twins. He loved seeing them both grow and develop into their own person, just like Isabella had been doing too.

Now that it was the middle of April and their wedding was a few months away, Nathan and Haley had been attending marriage classes at the church. Which all couples hoping to be married there had to attend. Brooke and Lucas thought it would be a fun idea to give them both a hen party for Haley and a stag do for Nathan. They were not totally sold on the idea as they liked how things were and they did need anything to more their sex lives any more active than it already was. They both knew Brooke wouldn't take no for an answer, so they decided to go along and let the parties happen.

Haley sister Quinn had come down from Charlotte for the weekend especially for the hen do and to also meet her two new nieces for the first time. "I can't believe you're finally getting married Haley bob, and to the guy that you were only meant to be fuck buddies with in college," she commented chatting to Haley as they were getting ready for the evening.

Haley laughed at her older sister "it may have meant to be that way. But Nathan and I knew from the first time we had sex that it was always going to be something more. I guess in a lot of ways im glad it happened the way it did and that Nathan is going to be my forever," she confessed to her sister as she finished getting ready.

"I'm happy for you Haley bob, you and Nathan have managed to make the most beautiful daughters. I'm hoping with your honeymoon baby it's going to be a boy, I really want a nephew now," she commented with a cheeky grin.

"Well you never know Quinn. Actually Nathan and I have talked and we aren't having anymore sex now until the wedding. We want things to be really special on are wedding night, I just hope we can both last over the next few months," she commented to her.

Quinn stood there laughing "Haley you sound like a horny school girl. The difference Is when you were in high school sex was something that was never on your mind. You really are head over heels in love," she smiling at Haley.

Haley walked out into the living room checking everything ready for the girls coming over. Although she didn't know what Brooke had planned. All she knew was that it was all happening at her house and that her mom was looking after the girls while the guys were at a sports club. "Well Quinn I feel like a horny teen. Since Nathan and I got back together we have sex nearly every night except the week I'm on my period. So trust this no sex thing is hard on both of both. Please don't say to Brooke about it, that is the last thing I need or want her to know," she spoke to Quinn.

Quinn simply nodded her head in agreement with her younger sister. They were now in the kitchen opening a bottle of wine when Brooke walked in "How are my two favourite James sister?" she asked in her very cheery voice.

"I'm doing good Brooke, looking forward to what you have planned for tonight," Quinn commented looking from Brooke to her sister.

"Me on the other hand, I'm very nervous about tonight; god knows what you have planned for me. Just promise there isn't going to be any strippers," Haley questioned looking at her friend.

"Actually I did think about strippers. Hearing some of the stories of your sex life with Nathan, I know you don't need a stripper," she joked watching Haley go bright red.

"Brooke that's not funny. You know I don't discuss my sex life, I don't even talk about it with Quinn," she whined at her friends.

"Oh I think I hear the door," Quinn commented walking out of the kitchen and leaving Haley alone with Brooke.

"Aww tutor mom, I promise you are going to love tonight. Now let's get this party started," she commented pulling her out into the living to meet the other guests.

The guy's night on the other hand seemed to be more relaxed than the girls. Lucas had actually listened to his brother for once. He too promised that there would be no strippers, which a few of their friends won't, overly happy about. "Nathan are you excited to get marry? Julian asked looking over at him.

"Yes I can't wait for Haley to become a Scott. I know we pretty much are a family already. This is what Haley wants and I want to do everything the right way for her and my daughters. I would be without them, he commented taking a drink of his beer.

"So Nate do you think you will have any more children?" Lucas asked knowing this question was okay coming from him.

"Well I shouldn't really be telling you guys this, so please don't say to Hales. We actually have no sex before the wedding rule going on at the minute. As we want things to be special for the wedding night and honeymoon. So if everything goes to plan, we may have a honeymoon baby. I'm hoping this time it's a boy," he commented to his friends.

"How about once we finish these beers we head over to the river court for some basketball?" Mouth questioned to the group.

"Yeah that sounds like my idea of a good night," Nathan commented finishing his beer and getting up ready to leave.

Back at the house Haley was enjoying her relaxing evening with Brooke, Quinn and a few close friends from work. Brooke had arranged for a girl to come to Haley's and do everyone's nails while they talked and shared wine tonight. "Thanks for this Brooke, I'm having a really relaxing night," she commented to her.

"You're welcome Haley. It's about time all us girls got together and had a little fun together," she commented to the group of ladies.

"Haley you really do have a lovely home here. I would love to know how you keep it so tidy with working and looking after three children," one of her co-workers commented.

"Oh trust me it's never this tidy. Actually up until about three hours ago, you would have thought this house was a bomb site," she joked with the ladies.

"Haley are you looking forward to becoming Mrs Scott?" another one of her co-workers asked her.

"Honestly I can't wait to finally be able to call myself Mrs Scott. I know Nathan and I already have kids together and live together. Just the thought of actually bring married and being a proper family is wonderful to me," she confessed to her friends.

Back at the river court the games were playing some friendly basketball, really just messing around and having a laugh together. "How about we play Lucas and me against the rest," Nathan commented making things more interesting.

"Yeah that sounds like it could be fun," Mouth commented knowing that he would most likely be watching the rest of the guys play anyways.

The guys played on the river court until the lost track of time. Just like Mouth had thought Nathan and Luke beat the rest of the guys in their little game of basketball. "Okay it's getting late I think we better called it a night," Lucas commented looking at the rest of the guys. Who were all now pretty tired.

"Yeah this has been a great night guys. I have to be up early in the morning to look after the girls for Haley, so I think it's better that we call it a night," he commented saying bye to the guys. Then walking with Lucas back to his house, he knew he wouldn't be going home tonight.

"Thanks Haley for a great evening, I really must be getting back home to my own family," one of her co-workers commented getting up to say her goodbyes to everyone. After that everyone started making their way up home except for Brooke. She wanted more interesting details about how Haley and Nathan first started; she knew Haley wouldn't talk about that in front of her co-workers.

"Well know that it's just us girls, I have a few things for you Haley that Nathan might like for your honeymoon," she commented handing her a bag of stuff.

Haley took the bag from her and looked inside seeing a variety of different types of bra, panties and thongs "Very funny Brooke. I actually let Nathan buy this type of stuff for me, he knows what I like," she commented surprising both her sister and friend.

"Wow!" both girls said together giving Haley a hug.

"I'm so proud of you baby sister, getting all confident and sexy," she commented smiling at her.

"Thanks sis," she replied smiling back at them.

"Now Hales give me the fun details of how you and Nathan really got started," she commented grinning at her.

"Urgh fine. Back in my junior year of college I was at a party and I decided to play a game of spin the bottle. It was Nathan turn to spin the bottle, if it landed on a girl you had to go into the other room for seven minutes or something like that. So we went into the room and kissed and felt this connection so we stopped and went back to my dorm. Before we went any farther I showed him a pictured of me in the high school year and he was surprised to see that I changed so much. He still wanted to have sex with me. Not for the reasons I first thought and after we had this amazing sex where he took my virginity, the next morning we decided to continue as fuck buddies," she confessed to Brooke and her sister.

"Out of everything I wasn't expecting you to say that Hales. I'm so proud of you, so how did Bella happen?" she questioned.

"I'm getting to that part Brooke. So for all for junior and senior year of college we pretty much fucked every single night and never fucked anyone else when we were apart on holidays. Which I actually only found out when I got back with Nathan. I was sure that he would definitely be fucking other girls too, deep down I was so pleased to heart that it was only every with me. So near the end of college we decided to have one date night with amazing sex thinking that would be the end of it. We always used protection back then. Until the night of graduation we got really drunk and had unprotected sex and that's how Bella happened, at the time I kept it from him. Looking back on it now, that was my biggest mistakes," she explained to them both.

"Haley bob you think it may have been a mistake. You found your way back to him in the end and we all know you have him know forever the way its meant to be," Quinn commented giving her sister a reassuring smile.

"Yeah Haley, Quinn is right you now. You have an amazing life now with Nathan and lovely children and your love story is one of a kind. I can definitely say you and Nathan will last forever," she commented hugging her.

The girls continued talking until the early hours of the morning, as Haley knew Nathan was looking after the girls for her the next day. Nathan on the other hand was out cold as soon as he was back at Lucas house and got ready for bed. At least all his dreams were full for sexual images of his beautiful girl soon to be wife.

**There is ch11. In the next chapter I am going to go straight to the honeymoon andf not include a wedding chapter although you will still here about it. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW, EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS. **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch12

The big day had finally arrived for Nathan and Haley. Today was the day they were going to stand up in front of their friends and family become a married couple. They had waited for this day for months and they were both thankfully that it was finally here. June 18th was the day they were finally going to start their forever.

Nathan had stayed at Lucas's house the night before the wedding because he knew that Haley wanted to keep things as traditional as they could. Back at the house Haley stayed there with the three girls, her mother and Brooke. As she was getting ready the nerves were starting to set in "Brooke I think I need to throw up again," she commented to Brooke as she was curling Haley's hair.

"Okay but be quick. We are running out of time and I want you looking amazing for Nathan," she commented watching her friend run into the bathroom to be sick again.

Lydia walked into the bedroom to check on Haley and Brooke once she had got the other three in their flower girl dresses "So how's everything in here?" she commented looking around the room.

"Well things would be going a lot better if Haley would hurry up and stop being sick, so I can finish her hair and getting her into her dress," Brooke commented in a loud voice so Haley could hear her.

"Oh no is she sick or nerves?" Lydia commented feeling a little worried for her daughter.

"I'm fine mom, it's just nerves," Haley spoke returning from the bathroom and sitting back down in the chair for Brooke to finish her hair and fix the make-up she messed up from being sick.

"Good because you better get a move on as its one thing to be fashionably late, it's another to be properly late and we don't want Nathan to think you have cold feet and stood him up," she joked with her daughter.

"That's not funny mom. Give us 40mins at the most and I will be ready. Where are the girls anyways?" she questioned changing subject.

"Oh Quinn arrived before I came up here. So she is taking a few photographs of the girls together out in the garden," she commented smiling at Haley before leaving the room.

Once Nathan and Lucas got ready they made the short journey to the church. They made sure that they had the rings and everything was perfect for the big day. As the time was getting closer Nathan kept checking his watch as Haley still hadn't arrived yet "Do you think she is having second thoughts and doesn't want to marry me?" he questioned to his brother pacing up and down the room.

"Of course not Nathan, it's normal for the bride to be late to her own wedding. I'm sure she will be here having soon," he commented trying to reassure him.

After another five minutes of waiting the first car arrived with Brooke, Quinn and the girls. Nathan knew it was time to make his way to the front of the church as Haley would be arriving very soon after them.

It wasn't long before all the guests were seated and the music started playing indicating to Nathan that Haley was ready to walk down the aisle. First he watched Brooke and Quinn walking down the aisle as Haley's bridesmaids. Next he watched his three beautiful daughters walking down as flower girls. Then the music changed and his breath was taken away seeing Haley walking down the aisle in her lovely fitted wedding dress.

"You look amazing," he whispered when she came to stand beside him in front of the priest.

"Thank you," she whispered back before turning her attention to the priest.

The priest stood up and did his usual wedding ceremony speech and the exchanging of the rings before Nathan and Haley said their own vows to each other. Nathan was to go first with his vows to Haley.

"Haley I know we didn't start out like a normal couple. That's what a love about our relationship and love for each other, it is different and unique. I'm so glad that you have come back into my life and we have three lovely daughters together. I'm so head over heels in love with you and I want you to be my forever today and always," he spoke looking directly into her eyes.

"Nathan from the moment Isabella was born I knew I wanted you back in our lives. I'm so thankfully that I spilled coffee on you that day and we got back to knowing each other. Building a relationship and a family together, are family is perfect together and I wouldn't have it any other way. I too couldn't wait to start forever with you, this I vow today forever and always." She spoke back directly looking into his eyes.

"You may know kiss the bride," the priest announced to them, once their vows were over.

Nathan and Haley had been waiting for this moment for months. They had decided to not have any physical contact with each other over the last few months to make today more special. Nathan should grab his moment and straight in for a very short but sexual kiss with Haley. They both couldn't wait for tonight to actually getting touching each other again.

The reception went smoothly and everyone had their meal and the speeches were done. Just before everyone started the dancing, going with tradition the first dance was Nathan and Haley together for their first dance as Mr and Mrs Scott.

"How does it feel to be a Scott?" he whispered in her ear as they danced together.

"It feels amazing. At least for once I won't be the odd one at anymore, as all our children are Scott too," she commented leaning in to kiss him.

They danced for ages together in each other arms just enjoying their special day today. So the rest of the dance floor started to fill up with the rest of their guest dancing together.

"I can't wait for tonight to get you out of the dress. Did I hear that Brooke gave you a few items to make tonight more fun," he questioned giving her a sexy smile.

Haley laughed at her husband "yes that is right. I promise you will not be disappointed one bit," she flirted back at him.

"God you seriously don't play fair Scott," he replied pulling in close to him. Until they felt three little people trying to get in between them.

"We want to dance with Daddy," Isabella commented looking at her parents.

"What about me?" Haley commented to her daughters causing Rebekah and Natalie to laugh.

"You can dance with Uncle Lucas," Bella commented taking hold of her daddy's hand.

Her reply caused Nathan to bust out laughing "How about we all dance together?" he questioned looking at his daughters and not wanting Haley felt out.

"Yeah!" the twins replied happily each taking hold of one of Hales Hands. Bella took hold of her father on one side and Natalie on the other. Beside Natalie was Haley and that left Rebekah between her parents. All the guests stopped and watched them dancing together in a big circle.

As the night went on, the girls started to get sleepy. So Lydia offered to take them home, as she would be looking after them when Haley and Nathan went on their honeymoon together. So the couple said goodnight to their daughters. Before thinking about heading to their hotel room themselves.

"So Mr Scott, how about we head up to are room and you can show me just how much you have missed me over the last few months?" she commented flirty with him.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Mrs Scott," he commented grabbing her hand and heading straight for the lift.

Once they were in the comfort of their hotel room, they wasted on time at all in undressing each other. "Mmm fucking hell Hales, you look amazing and I have missed you so much," he commented once he got her dress off leaving her in just her lacy light blue thong.

"I know Nate I have missed you too Baby," she commented undressing him leaving him in just his boxers and pushing him onto the bed for her to straddle him "Happy Wedding Day Nathan," she spoke before leaning and capturing his lips in a very sexual, steamy and hot kiss.

Their hands went wild touching every part of their naked bodies "Mmm Happy Wedding Day Hales. I can't wait to make love to you Mrs Scott," he commented running his hand straight down into her wet pussy lips.

"Me either baby," she moaned out as Nathan started relaxing her stroking her pussy softly, adding in pressure every now and again to her clit. She started to gently run her hand softly over his cock. They continued touching each other until they couldn't take it anymore and made countless amounts of love making during the night.

**So I wrote a wedding chapter cause a few diferent readers wanted me to add it in. So I hope you all liked how it turned out. Next chapter is going to take place during their honeymoon together. AS USUAL PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE READINGTHIS STORY. EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch13

After the wedding Nathan and Haley went on Honeymoon to Clearwater in Florida. They only planned a week away since they didn't want to leave the girls with Lydia for too long. So far they were having a wonderful time relaxing on the beach and just enjoying each other's company. They were a true honeymoon couple and couldn't get enough of each other.

On their wedding night they couldn't get enough of each other, after having no sexual contact for months. Haley loved it as she was able to show him the very sweet tattoo that she had gotten on her hip, when they weren't touching. So it had been easy enough of her to tidy it from him. When he finally saw it, he loved it. He had been touching the area of her hip every time they were near each other especially naked in bed together.

During the first three days of their honeymoon they had agreed actually leave their hotel room and go explore around the place and do things together. Most of their time was spent taking long walks along the beach or just relaxing together by the pool. Nathan loved seeing his wife in her sexy bikini where he could stare at her amazing body and her very new sexy tattoo. Haley also loved seeing Nathan show off his much toned upper body.

On the four evening of their honeymoon they had planned a lovely dinner out on the hotel private beach area just for them. "This really is a beautiful evening Nate, thank you for planning it," she commented smiling over at him from her side of the table.

"You're welcome, anything for you Mrs Scott," he replied flirting with her.

"God you're so sexy when you call me that," she flirted back gripping her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well you are a very sexy lady with an amazing body and very nice tattoo. Which I can wait to see again very soon," he commented smiling at her.

"If you're finished I'm ready to head back to the room. Maybe we can try out that bath together, since we already tried the shower," she commented innocently to him.

"Oh you're so on," he commented getting up and walking round to her side of the table to help her up from her chair.

On the walk back to their honeymoon suite, Nathan kept a tight grip on her with his arm around her waist. She loved it when he got all protective over her; she smiled up at him and whispered "I can't wait to make love to you,"

Once in the comfort of their suite, Nathan had her pushed up against the wall and was attacking her lips as soon as they got into the room, "oh fuck, I want you so bad," he breathed out between kisses as her pulled her sundress up to reveal her lacy white G-string. His hand went straight to touching the area of her tattoo.

"I know babe, I want you too," she whispered out as she undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders to land of the floor.

Having taken off his shirt, Nathan was confident enough to pull down her G-string revealing her soft, warm shaven pussy to him "Fuck Hales, I just want to lick you out right her," he commented as he felt her undoing her jeans and pushing them down his legs with his boxers.

"Maybe I want to suck you first," she whispered in his ear as her pulled her sun dress up over her head, leaving them both naked and very horny for each other.

"How about that bath Mrs Scott," he whispered as his hand ran down from her tattoo to her smooth damp pussy lips.

"Mmm yes please," she moaned out in pleasure.

Nathan quickly lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom, turning on the taps to run the warm water "Okay the bath is filling, we should be able to get in there in a few minutes," he commented to her.

"Nate I can't wait that long, I want you now," she commented reaching to wrap his cock in her small hand.

"Mmm Fuck Hales, if you start that we will be done before we even get started," he moaned out in pleasure.

She laughed softly at him "Well then you better hurry and get us in that back then," she flirted back still stroking his cock.

Nathan tested the water again and decided it was warm enough. So he lifted Haley up and gently placed her in the bath. He got in slowly after her, so that she would lie between his legs.

In the bath Nathan went straight for massaging her breast "I'm so glad you stopped breast feeding the girls. Now I get your breasts all to myself," he commented rubbing his fingers over her harden nipples.

She giggled at his commented resting her back against his chest "I'm just glad I get your cock all to myself," she replied feeling it press into her lower back.

Now it was Nathan turn to giggle he moved his hand down now to rub softly into her pussy lips, "I love when your shaven, so I can feel your sticky warm pussy nicely," he commented pushing his fingers inside her.

"Mmm I think I'm ready to fuck now," she breathed out in pleasure.

As soon as she had the words out of her mouth, Nathan lifted her up by the waist. So he could lower himself farther down into the bath. She then grabbed his cock placing his tip at her opening as Nathan placed her there for her to slide down onto him "Mmm god Hales" he moaned out, once his cock was inside her.

Having Haley ride his cock like this was a new experience for them both and so far they seemed to be enjoying it "Mmm faster Nate," she moaned as she slapped down into as he meet her thrust for thrust.

To add to the intense please of it, Nathan reached round and started pressuring his fingers gently into her clit to make her more turned on. "Mmm Fuck Nate baby. I'm getting close," she moaned out continuing to ride his cock as he suck on the weak spot on her neck.

"Good baby, just let it go," he whispered into her ear. As they both picked up the pace wanting to her to hit her orgasm. Within another five minutes of riding him, she felt her orgasm hit, feeling it hit. This turned Nathan on too, they both rode their orgasms out together.

"Wow that was one of the best experiences of my life," she commented slowly getting off him and turning to face him.

"God you're one talented lady Mrs Scott," he commented once his breathing even out.#

"Well how about we get out of this now cold bath and I show you just how talented I am with my mouth," she flirted to him.

"Oh most definitely," he commented following his soaking wet naked wife to their bed.

As she had earlier promised Haley gently sucked and licked out her husband's cock. This was a treat for Nathan as it wasn't something that she did all that often for him "God Hales, you really do have one talented mouth," he commented looking down beside her legs watching his wife suck him.

She smiled up at him with her eyes. She continued to pleasure him in this way. She wanted him to hit another orgasm. She knew if she was successful in that, he would reward her and mostly like lick her out to. They continued to pleasure each other hitting countless orgasms and having countless amount of love making. They just wanted this amazing feel to last forever and not just for tonight. Nathan and Haley both knew with a strong love like theirs that tonight could last forever.

**There is the honeymoon chapter short and sweet. I hope you all liked what I did with this chapter. PLEASE AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS. Next chapter is going to be a big time jump. **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch14

Over the past four years the family had just been living their lives as normal. The only difference was that Nathan and Haley were now married and their relationship was as strong as ever. They had been trying since their honeymoon to get pregnant again, so far it hadn't happened. They were still happy with the three beautiful girls they already had. Knew they would fall pregnant again when the time is right.

Nathan was still working his day job, on the side in the afternoons he helped Lucas coach the junior high and high school basketball teams. In some way this was nice for Haley as she got to see her husband a little more with him being round the school a few afternoons a week. As much as Isabella loved her daddy she didn't like that he was around her school and making it known that he was her father.

The twins were old enough to be in first grade and they were in two different classes. They seemed to enjoy and meant that they were able to develop and build their own friends without been known as the Scott twins. This also meant the Haley's mom had her days back to herself and only had to watch the girls the afternoons Nathan was coaching the teams.

At Bella School it was coming up to their first school dance and she along with her friends were getting very excited about this. Actually that day in school she was asked to the dance by her crush, which made her day a whole lot better. She came home from school after cheerleading practice with the biggest smile on her face which didn't go unnoticed by her mother.

"So what has you so happy Miss Isabella?" Haley questioned to her oldest daughter.

"Oh just something great happened at school today. I'm sure you will hear all about it as soon as dad comes home," she replied looking directly at her mother.

"What is that meant to mean?" Haley asked not really understanding her daughter.

"Don't worry mom, I'm sure dad will fill you in when he gets dad. No if you excuse me, im going up to my room to start my homework," she commented leaving Haley standing there totally confused.

About half an hour later Nathan came home and straight into the house "Where is Isabella?" he asked as soon as he soon Haley.

"Upstairs doing her homework, why what is going on Nathan?" she questioned a little worried for Bella.

"Nothing you need to worry about yet," he commented leaving the kitchen and walking to the bottom of the stairs "Isabella Haley Scott, come down here right now," he shouted up to her.

Isabella heard him and came running down the stairs "Hi daddy," she spoke softly smiling at him.

"Don't Hi Daddy my young lady. There is no way in hell you are going to the school dance with that boy. So you may either find a different boy to go with or you're not going at all," he commented in a rather pissed off mood.

"But Daddy?" she spoke feeling herself wanting to cry.

"Isabella I said no and that's final. You are far too young to be chasing after boys. Now go back to your room and finish your homework." He commented walking off into the living room to see his two other daughters.

"Isabella care to tell me what that was all about? Haley asked her daughter before she went back to her room.

"I'm sure if you ask your husband he will explain," she replied totally pissed off and ran back up to her room slamming the door.

Haley walked into the living to see Nathan playing with his youngest daughters, "Will you please tell me what that was all about?" she spoke giving him a serious look.

Nathan stood up and looked over at his wife and walked back into the kitchen and Haley followed him "Do you remember the time Bella broke her arm?" he asked to his wife.

"Of course I do, why?" she questioned not understanding where he was going with this.

"Well the reason she broke it was because she was playing with a boy another girl liked," he commented looking directly at his wife.

"Now this guy has asked Bella to the school dance and you don't want her to go with him in case she gets hurt again," she explained walking over to him.

"Yes exactly," he replied looking down at his wife.

"Nate sweetie I hate to be the one to break it to you. The time has come where boys are going to be high on Bella's lists. As much as we want to protect her, we have to let her experience life. So you are letting her and this boy go to the dance," she replied saying the last part in her teacher voice.

"But Hales, she is too young for a boyfriend," he whined looking at her.

"Nathan they aren't going to be having sex for God sake. They are going to a school dance, if anything it might be Isabella's first kiss. So please be supportive of this for her," Haley commented giving him a sweet kiss.

"Okay she can go, im only doing this for you," he commented after they broke away from the kiss.

"Well I'm going to go tell her she can go. I'm very sure after the slam of her bedroom door that you aren't her favourite right now," she commented walking away to head upstairs to Bella's room.

Haley walked up to her daughter's room and could hear her crying she quickly knocked on the door "Isabella?" she spoke quietly.

"If your dad go away," she spoke back through her tears.

"No its mom, can I come in?" she asked nicely.

"Okay," she replied sitting up on her bed as her mother walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Haley questioned sitting at the end of her daughter's bed.

"I'm annoyed with dad for saying no and not even trusting me or giving me a chance," she commented looking at her mother.

"Yeah I understand how you feel Bella. Your father is just trying to protect you, he doesn't want to lose his little girl so far," she commented trying to reassure her daughter.

"I understand that mom, at the same time I have to grow up too," she replied looking back at her mother feeling a little better.

"Well I spoke to your dad and you're allowed to go to the dance with this boy. So you can tell him in the morning," she commented watching her daughter's expression change.

"Thank you mom, I love you," she commented getting up and hugging her.

"You're welcome. So come down in about ten minutes and dinner will be ready," she commented to her before leaving the room.

The rest of the night went by okay after Nathan and Bella made up and started talking to each other again. They all sat together on the sofa watching the TV together as a family.

**The next possibly two chapter are all going to be about Bella getting ready for the dance and then going to the dance. So I hope you liked what I did with this chapter, AS USUAL PLREASE WRITE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch15

The next day at school Bella didn't get catching up with Matt until lunch time. When they all had lunch together with their friends "Hey Matt, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked getting up from the table.

"Yeah sure," he replied getting up as they walked away from the table so their friends couldn't hear their conversation.

"I just wanted to let you know my dad wasn't very happy about you asking him to take me to the dance tomorrow," she spoke quietly to him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to just you into any trouble with your family. It's just I like you and really wanted to you with you," he replied back with sadness in his eyes.

"Well it's a good thing I'm allowed to go with you then isn't it," she commented back straight away.

"That wasn't funny Bella you had me scared half to death that I wasn't going to be able to go with you," he commented watching her laugh.

"I'm sorry Matt, I was just teasing you. My mom talked my dad round, so I can go with you. We just have to be careful," she replied smiling.

"Okay good," he replied smiling leaning in to hug her. Which she gladly accepted and gave him a hug back.

Later on that day after school Haley was taking Bella over to Brooke's school to try on a few different dresses so she could find something that she liked. "So Bella are you excited for your first dance?" Haley questioned as she drove the car.

"Yeah mom I can't wait thanks again for talking dad round," she commented smiling over at her mom.

"You're welcome I'm just warning you that I'm trusting you. So no funny business with this boy," she commented in her strict mother voice.

"Mom nothing is going to happen, we are only going to a dance. It's not like he asked me to be his girlfriend yet," she replied putting the fear of God into her mother.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she commented parking the car.

"Mom I promise if he asks me at the dance to be his girlfriend, you will be the first to know," she commented getting out of the car.

When they walked into the store Brooke was setting out some dresses for Bella to look at "Hey Brooke," she spoke walking over to her.

"Hey Bella, so are you all ready to try on some dresses?" she commented to her.

"Yes definitely," she replied smiling.

"Well here are a few that you came pick from," she commented showing her six dresses she had lined up for her.

"Definitely not that one," Haley commented pointing to the halter neck dress.

"What's wrong with it?" Brooke questioned looking over at Haley.

"It's too old for her Brooke. She is going to her first junior high dance not the prom," she commented to her.

"Okay Bella which dress do you like?" Brooke asked bringing her attention back to her.

"I like this one," she commented picking up the red dress.

"Yes that is lovely Bella," Haley commented looking at the dress and smiling at Bella.

"Well go try it on, so we can see how it looks on you," Brooke commented ushering her into the dressing room.

A few minutes later Bella came out of the dressing room wearing the dress "Aww Bella you look beautiful," Haley commented smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks mom," she replied smiling.

"Yeah Bella its perfect for you," Brooke commented looking at her.

"thank you, so can I get it mom?" she asked looking over at Haley.

"Of course you can, so how much do I owe you Brooke?" she asked opening her purse.

"Don't worry Haley, that's ones on me," she replied to her friend.

"Thank you, okay Bella go get changed so we can head home back to dad, "she commented to her.

Bella went back into the changing room to change out of the dress "Thanks again Brooke, that dress is lovely and really suits her," she spoke while waiting for Bella to change.

They said bye to Brooke on their way out, got back into the car heading back to the house. "So Bella I was thinking that when we get back to the house I could do your nails for you, if you would like that?" she asked her.

"Yeah that would be great but we wold have to do it out of the way of Nattie and Becca or they will want theirs done too," she replied to her mom.

"Well I don't mind doing theirs as well, it will be a fun girl's night," she commented continuing to drive back to the house.

Back at the house Nathan was practicing the girl's numbers and letters with them in the living room "We're home," Haley shouted coming into the house.

"We are in the living room," he shouted back to her. She walked in to find them all sitting on the floor. Bella went upstairs to put her dress away.

"Did you find a dress?" he commented getting up and coming over to her and giving her a hello kiss.

After they broke away from the kiss she answered "Yes she got a lovely red dress that you will see tomorrow when she puts it on,"

"Okay cool, so I was thinking Hales it's a little late and either of us will want to cook now. How about we order pizza?" he questioned still holding on to her round the waist.

"That's sounds like a good idea to me, just order our favourite and the meat feast for the girls. I have to paint Bella's nails tonight for tomorrow anyways.

"Mommy do are nails too?" the twins questions when they heard her talking.

Both she and Nathan started laughing "yes girls I will do your nails too. Now go sit at the table and Bella will be down in a minute with all the stuff," she commented to her youngest girls.

"Okay well I will ring and order the pizzas then," Nathan commented as Haley walked away into the kitchen.

"Bella what why do you want them done?" Haley asked her.

"I think French would be nice," she commented back to her.

"I want Pink, please," Natalie commented to them.

"I want red, please," Rebekah commented to them.

"Okay I will do Natalie's if you do Rebekah for me. After I can do yours while Dad puts them to bed,

"That's sounds like a good plan, "she commented as they started to do the twins nails first. Nathan organised the pizza so everyone got some, while he watched the basketball.

Once the girl's nails were done and they had ate their pizza, Nathan had the job of putting them to bed for the night. That meant Haley was able to do Bella's nails in peace and they were able to have more girl time together, before she went to bed.

**There is ch15 done. I hope you like what I have done with this chapter. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS. Next chapter will be the dance **


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch16

School finished early on the Friday afternoon allowing the students to get ready for the dance that evening. Since Haley since had to work her normal day at the high school, Brooke had the job of looking after Bella and she treated her to getting her hair done for the dance. Lydia looked after the twins for the afternoon.

"Bella, what's your date like?" Brooke commented on their drive back home.

"Well its tall, sandy dark hair, green eyes and the captain of the junior high basketball team," she spoke proudly to Brooke.

"Well he sounds like a very nice boy, you know not to take any of this crap and rush into something you're not ready for?" she questioned as she pulled up outside the house.

"Yes Brooke I know, mom tried to tell me the same thing yesterday too," she replied smiling at her before getting out of the car.

"Well it looks like your mom got home a little?" Brooke commented seeing Haley's car in the driveway.

They both walked in the house looking for Haley, "Mom we're home," Bella shouted hoping Haley would appear or answer.

I'm in your room," she shouted back down the stairs to them

They walked upstairs to Bella's room to find Haley getting Bella's dress and shoes ready for the dance "Hey mom," Bella spoke taking Haley out of her thoughts.

"Oh hey sweetheart, wow your hair is lovely," she commented staring at her daughter.

"Thanks Brooke took me to get it done," she replied smiling.

"Well that was very nice of her," she replied smiling at Brooke.

"It was no problem at all," Brooke commented smiling at them both.

"How come your home early?" Bella asked her mother.

"Well I had a double free last two, so my boss said it was okay for me to come on home since this is your first dance," she replied looking between Bella and Brooke.

"I made mac n cheese when I came home. So I thought we could have some dinner together before we have to get you ready and before Matt comes over," she commented heading back downstairs and Bella and Brooke followed her.

The three girls sat around the table chatting and eating a little over half an hour, "Okay we better get a move on f you want to be ready in time," Haley commented at the pair.

"Okay you head upstairs with Bella and start helping her I will put the dishes in the dishwasher," Brooke commented as Haley and Bella headed upstairs.

When Brooke came back up to Bella's room Haley had just finished applying some little make up to Bella's face. All that was left now was for her to get changed into her dress," Okay we will wait downstairs while you get into your dress, just call us when you're ready," Haley spoke to her daughter.

Just as they got back downstairs Nathan at arrived home "Hey Sexy, he commented giving Haley a small sexual kiss.

"God would you too ever stop that?" Brooke commented scolding the pair.

"No," they both said in unison laughing.

"Where is my princess?" Nathan questioned to Haley.

"She is in her room putting on her dress," she replied to him.

Next thing they knew the doorbell rang "Who that must be Matt," Haley commented to them.

"Okay you guys get the door and I will go up and see if Bella is ready," Brooke commented heading back upstairs.

Nathan and Haley went and got the door inviting Matt and his mother into the living room," Well you look very handsome Matt, are you looking forward to tonight?" Haley commented trying to break the ice.

While upstairs Bella was having a few last minute nerves "Is he hear?" she asked Brooke as she seen her come into the room.

"Yeah he just arrived with his mom," she replied smiling back at her.

"I'm nervous Brooke," she commented shyly.

"Don't be, you're going to your first dance with a guy you like and all your friends. You will have a great night," Brooke commented trying to reassure her.

"I hope so," she commented smiling at her.

"Well let me go check that Bella is all ready," Haley commented heading out of the living room. When she got to the down of the stairs, she seen Brooke standing at the top with Bella,

"Stay there till I go get Matt," she commented heading back into the living room

"Okay Matt, Bella is ready if you want to come and see her," Haley spoke. As he got up to follow her and his mother and Nathan followed after him.

Bella slowly walked down the stairs as Haley and Nathan took a few pictures of her. She came down to stand beside Matt, "You look beautiful, he commented to her.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," she flirted causing the adults to laugh.

"I got you a flower to wear," he commented shyly holding out to her.

"Aww its lovely," she commented as she slipped it on her wrist.

"Okay you too, stand together. So we can get some pictures before you go," Brooke commented to them.

They stood together taking different pictures, some on their own and some with the adults./ Just before they left Haley took Bella into the kitchen to get her purse with all the stuff she needed in it "Bella I also put my old cell phone in their in case something happens and you want me to come get you early," she commented to her.

"Thanks mom," she replied hugging her, before the walked back out to everyone else.

"Have a great night guys," Nathan commented to them as they headed out to Matt's mothers car, for her to take them to the dance.

Matt's mother drove them to the school and dropped them of watching them meet up with the rest of their friends and head into the gym. The night started out great, they all took pictures in the photo booth together. Then headed into the gym for some dancing, "Well if it isn't Tree Hill's nerd," they heard a voice behind them say. They both turned round to see Rachel and her group of friends standing there.

"Leave her alone," Matt commented sticking up for her.

"I surely didn't think you would be sticking up for the little nerd. I thought you could do better than her," Rachel commented giving Haley a dirty look.

"I say leave her alone Rachael, for your information she isn't a nerd. She is beautiful, smart and best friend. So stay the hell away from her," he spoke even louder this time.

Rachel finally got the hint and backed off them for now. "Thanks for sticking up for me," Bella commented giving him a hug.

"No problem, what are friends for," he replied hugging her.

The group for friends went on the dance floor to have a few dances together and to just have a good time with each other. Back at the house Nathan and Haley were getting some alone time, as Lydia offered to keep the twin overnight.

"God you are so sexy Hales," Nathan commented as he watched his wife change out of her work clothes.

"Well thank you, she replied turning to look at him as she stood there naked.

"God Hales stop teasing me and put some clothes on already, he commented staring at her breast and then her tattoo.

"I don't need any clothes for sex," she flirted back at him.

As soon as he heard the word sex he was out of his own clothes as fast as possible and came straight over to her, touching her in all the right places, "You are one naughty girl, he whispered in her ear.

"Good, I want you," she whispered in a husky voice as she slowly put her hand behind his legs and grabbed onto his cock and slowly started to stroke him.

"Fucking hell Hales you don't play fair," he spoke falling onto the bed pulling her with him.

Back at the dance Bella was up having a slow dance with Matt and everything seemed to be going great. Except for their earlier run in with Rachel, "Excuse me, I just need to go to the bathroom," she whispered to him breaking away slowly.

"No problem," he replied walking her back to their table. As she and a few of her friends headed to the bathroom together.

After a couple of minutes Rachel noticed that Matt was sitting at the table and Bella wasn't about so she got up and walked over to him again, "So where is your little nerd? Is it past her curfew already?" she commented laughed.

Matt stood up and looked at her "Stop calling her that Rachel. If you must know she went to the bathroom," he commented sticking up for Bella the second time that night.

Rachel soon seen Bella coming toward them "Well it was good talking to you," she spoke and as soon as Bella was close enough Rachel leaned in to kiss Matt right in front of her.

"Matt!" Bella shouted as she seen him locking lips with Rachel just before she ran out of the gym in tears.

Hearing Bella's voice brought him back to reality, pushing Rachel off him looking around form Bella, "Great! Now look what you have done," he snapped at her.

"What I was just giving you what you deserved," she commented smiling before smiling away.

"You better hope to God Bella is still talking to me Rachel or you will have hell to pay," he commented to her, before walking out of the gym in the search to find Bella.

Bella was standing out the front of the school with a few of her friends in tears "Bella, Matt didn't purposely kiss her. She came onto him," one of her friends spoke trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure? From where I was standing he wasn't stopping it," she spoke back through the tears.

"I think he was in shock more than anything and didn't process it until he heard you speak," another friend said trying to reassure her.

"Well I think I'm just going to call my phone to come get me," she commented getting out the cell phone her mom had given her earlier that evening.

Nathan and Haley were in the middle of a heated make out session when Haley phoned started to ring "Nathan I need to answer that," she commented breaking away from the kiss.

"No just let it go to voicemail," he groaned trying to kiss her again.

"It might be important," she commented pushing him off her answering her phone.

"Hello," she spoke into her phone.

"Mom can you come pick me up please," Bella cried into the phone.

"Why Bella, What's wrong?," she questioned to her daughter and Nathan started paying attention.

"Something happened with Matt and I don't want to be here anymore. Can you please come get me?" she replied still crying.

"Okay Bella I'm on my way," she commented to her before ending the call.

"What happened Hales is Bella okay?" Nathan questioned started to get protective of his daughter.

"She said something happened with Matt and she is very upset. So I'm going to go get her," she explained to him while getting dressed.

"I'm going to pay that boy pay big time at practices if he has laid a hand on my daughter," he spoke in anger.

"Let's just wait and see what's happened before we start getting mad. I will be back soon," she commented getting ready to head to go get her.

Matt ran out the front of the school and seen Bella standing with her friends in teas and he rushed over to her," Bella I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to kiss," he commented trying to explain things to her.

"Yeah well I didn't see you trying to stop it either," she shouted back.

"I know I'm sorry. I was just in shock," he replied trying to reassure her.

"Well you can have her because I called my mom, she's on her way to pick me up," she commented a little calmer now that she had stopped crying.

"I don't want her, I want you. I never wanted her," he spoke trying to get her to listen.

"It's too late for that now," she commented as she seen her mother's car pull up.

"Bella please don't go I'm sorry," he commented to her.

"I think its best I do and we don't talk for a while," she spoke before getting into her mom's car leaving him standing there with her friends.

The first part of the car ride home was very quiet until Haley broke the silence "Are you going to tell me what happened between you too?" she asked her daughter.

"No," she commented starting to cry again.

"Bella you need to tell me. It must be something big if it has you this upset," she spoke softly to her daughter.

"Okay we first went into the dance and Rachel was saying mean things to me, Matt stuck up for me. Later on Matt and I were dancing together; I had to go to the bathroom. When I got back I seen him locking lips with her. So I ran out in tears, all my friends said she came on to him. He pretty much sad the said," she replied confessing everything to her mom.

"Okay well from what I seen of Matt earlier tonight, he wouldn't do something to purposely hurt you. So I would have to say that you friends are probably right and Rachel did force herself on him. Matt was probably in shock with it all. If your father asks you just had a falling out, if he finds out the truth Matt will be running suicides all season," she commented trying to reassure her and lighten the mood.

"Thanks Mom, I just think we need a few days apart to sort things out before I talk to him again," she commented as Haley pulled out into the driveway.

"Okay sure, let's go inside and make some hot chocolate," she commented as they got out of the car and headed into the home.

"Bella what did he do, are you hurt?" he father questioned as soon as she walked into the house.

"Just some teenage drama nothing serious daddy," she replied smiling and giving him a hug.

"Do I need to make her run suicides at Basketball?" he questioned to his daughter.

"No dad, honestly it will be all fine by Monday thanks for caring though. If you can find a way for Rachel to have dentation, I would be happy with that," she commented to him.

"Okay that explains it, you don't need to say anymore," he replied laughing.

"So who wants chocolate?" Haley asked looking between her husband and daughter.

"Me," they both said at the same time. They all sat up chatting and drinking hot chocolate just enjoying being together.

**Wow I think that is the longest chapter I have written for this story. I hope you all liked the little bit of drama going on. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS. **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch17

The next few months were busy for the family. All the girls had school and after school activities to keep them busy. Bella had also become a lot closer with Matt after all the drama at the dance a few months earlier. Lucas was also able to help Nathan out and give Rachel detention for being rube to Bella at cheerleading, which she was very pleased about. They still hadn't decided to become officially a couple yet. Although Nathan, Haley and Matt's mother could see that it was going to happen soon.

It was now early Friday evening and the twins were at their first sleepover at a friend's house. Bella was out at the movies with Matt and her friends. Just like her sisters she too was staying over at a friend's house. That meant that Nathan and Haley had a whole evening to themselves. They were going to take full advantage of it.

After Haley had finished at work and dropped all the girls off where they needed to be. She went to her hair and beauty appointment at the salon. She had decided to dye her hair back to blonde like it was in college. Also at the salon she treated herself to a full Brazilian wax, which was a little extra treat for Nathan. Tonight she wanted to spend the whole night just making love to Nathan and enjoying being with him, as there world was going to become crazy again very soon.

When Nathan had finished worked he decided to hit the gym, since there was no basketball practice for the high school team today. He spent over two hours in the gym working out before he decided to head home. He didn't shower at the gym thinking he would have time to do it at home before Haley got home. To his surprise Haley was already at home when he arrived.

"Hey Hales, I'm home?" he shouted walking into the house and dumping his gym bag in the hall.

"I'm in the kitchen babe," she shouted as she was pouring some wine for them.

Nathan walked into the kitchen to see Haley standing with her back to him. With her new lovely long blonde hair, wearing one of the silk red nightie he had got her out of Victoria's Secret.

"It's seemed I have walked into the past," he commented coming over to wrap his arms around her waist making her nightie ride up a little.

"Well is that a good thing?" she flirted back at him.

"It's an amazing thing and I love your new hair," he whispered taking one of the glasses of wine from her and drinking from it.

"Thank you," she replied turning round in his embrace to face him.

"You look sexy as hell baby," he commented leaning to capture her lips in a very sexual kiss. It started out slow and picked up the pace when their tongues entered each other's mouths. They only broke away when air became an issue.

"Well you kind of smell babe," she commented screwing up her face.

"I don't think you would be home before me. So instead of showering at the gym I was going to shower here. Since your home I wouldn't mind if you wanted to shower with me," he commented looking directly into her eyes.

Haley stood there debating with herself for a few seconds before pushing down his shorts and boxers grabbing hold of his cock, "Well what I have planned for us tonight, enquire you to get all hot and sweaty again. So there is no point showering just yet," she commented with a flirty grin, lifting his cock to place his tip at her opening as she spread her legs.

Nathan helped her out by pulling her nightie to reveal her newly shaven pussy, "Fuck your so sexy Hales," he commented staring.

"Good I'm glad you like your little treat," she commented smiling at him as she pushed his cock into her naked warm shaven sticky pussy lips.

"Mmm God, baby no teasing tonight. Let me just fuck you," he grin as he felt his tip come in contact with her wet pussy.

Nathan couldn't take anymore teasing and pushed his cock right up into her pussy in one hard fast thrust," Fuck Nate that feels so good," she moaned as he started to thrust her fast and hard.

"I Know Hales, you always feel tight and warm," he commented setting his glasses down as her grabbed hold of her nightie pulling it up over her head, getting him naked. She did the same with his t shirt, before he lifted her off the ground carrying her to the kitchen table.

"You want to do it here?" she questioned looking up at him

"Yeah well we did it in every room in the other house. So it's only fair we do the same here," he commented laying her down on the table. As her placed each of his hands on her knees as he continued to thrust into her fast and hard hearing her moan and watching her tits bounce up and down.

" I need more Nate, I want you to go harder," she groaned out. Loving the pleasure and passion he was already giving her.

Nathan could see the want for him in her eyes. He grabbed hold of her waist and placed her into more on a sitting position as he drove his cock deep down into her. Hitting all the right spots making her scream his name in please. It was long before she started to feel her first orgasm hitting, "Nate baby I feel it," she breathed out barely above a whispered.

"Good, just let it go," he replied watching her overcome the pleasure of their first round of love making.

"Okay," she whispered as he started to pick up the pace again to help her reach her orgasm. He also started to softly rub her clit to more it more real and intense for her. Within minutes she exploded over his cock as he continued to thrust as she rode her sexual wave of the orgasm before falling back onto the cold surface of the wooden table.

"Mm that was amazing baby, how about that shower now?," she questioned staring up at him after she got her voice back.

"Definitely and we can start round two," he commented slowly pulling out of her, having her cock now soaked in her juices.

"I think first I should clean you up," she commented getting off the table and down on her knees in front of him.

"God yeah I could definitely relax with you cleaning me up," he spoke as he looked down at her.

Haley enjoyed giving Nathan a blow job as it wasn't something that was involved in their daily sexual routine. So when she did give him one it brought a whole new level of love making into their sexual experience "God don't tease me Hales," he commented as her tongue flicked lightly back and forth over his tip.

She continued to do this for a few minutes enjoying the taste of her own juices and Nathan's pre cum mixed together. Then she started to him in his cock bit of bit, licking around every area of it, from the top to the underside. As she took more of him in and started to deep throat him, she felt his cock started to throb against her mouth. Her Nathan groaned out her name in pleasure only encourage her to suck on him harder and faster.

To help her out Nathan held her head in place as she continued her pleasure of her favourite part of her body. "God Hales, im going to blow," he moaned our barely above a whispered. She showed no signs of stopping or slowing down. If anything her sucking got hard and fast as his orgasm finally hit. He rode out his orgasm careful not to fall on her.

"Fuck Hales you serious have one talented mouth," he commented after she had finished swallowing his entire warm cum.

"Well it helps when you have a tasty cock," she flirted back at him standing up.

"I think it's time we took this upstairs." He commented taking her hand and walking up to their room with her. When their room they lay on their bed together just relaxing and gently stroking each other's lower half, "You this was my favourite thing to do when we were in college together," he spoke softly to her.

She gave him a confused look, "What you mean have sex?" she questioned not sure what he was talking about.

"Well yes the sex we shared was out of this world amazing. What I really mean is everything when we were apart on holidays, when we had are first sex night back together. My favourite part was just when we cuddled like this and I rubbed your pussy," he commented smiling down at her.

"It actually my favourite part as well, she commented smiling back at him.

"So since we both already had an orgasm each together, how about we try round three and see if we can cum together," he questioned as he pressed into her clit.

"Mmm that sounds fun. First I want you to lick me and tell me if you help I taste different?" she asked him softly.

"Umm okay, "he replied getting down between her legs and softly licking her wet pussy lips.

"So what do you think?" she asked shyly.

After about five more minutes of licking her, Nathan came back up beside her again "I think you taste like your pregnant?" her questioned.

Haley lay their smiling "It's a good thing I am pregnant then and I think it's a boy this time," she commented as Nathan gave her a sexual kiss, re-entering his fingers at her pussy to stroke her softly.

"Good I can't wait to be a father again, he commented so excited pulling her up and heading to the shower for around round of making love.#

They continued to make love in the shower and in the bed for a few more hours before ordering so food. After they ate they continued their love making the whole way through the night. Showing just how much love they had for each other.

**This chapter was written at the request of a few of my readers as they wanted me to focus on naley alone time. So I hope those readers like what I did with the chapter. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch18

Since Haley told Nathan about her pregnancy she had been very ill with morning sickness and a fever. She had to be her careful not to stress herself out and cause the baby harm. At times this proved more difficult as she was a high school and already a mother of three girls. Nathan was there at home to help keep everything under control.

Just a few days ago at her scan they find out they were expecting triplets. This came as a bit of a shock to them. As they really were only expecting one baby, at the same time they couldn't be more excited. Haley knew with her carrying three tiny babies she had to be very careful with everything she did. As she didn't want them to come early and have any scares like they did with the twins.

Nathan and Haley had spent the previous evening having a family night with the girls. They had also invited Lydia over for dinner, as they were going to share their news. Both Bella and Lydia were shocked to hear that they were expecting triplets. The twins were just excited at the fact that they would have more brothers or sisters to play with. At this point they won't sure of the gender, but would be able to find that out at their next scan.

Today was the night that they were going to tell their friends. They were going to have a little fun with them first and keep them guessing. Since Haley's sister Quinn was in town for the weekend she got to hang out with them and their group of friends, while Lydia looked after the girls.

"Mom can Matt come over and hang out with me tonight?" Bella asked after spending a few hours playing with her sisters.

"No way, not when we aren't here to keep any eye on you both," Nathan commented showing off his protectiveness over his daughter.

"Please mom?" we will only be watching TV beside he has to be home by nine anyways," she whined trying to convince her mother and ignoring her father.

Haley stood there looking at her husband who was shaking his head no ands back at her daughter who was giving her the best puppy dogs eyes she could," if it's okay with nanny, it's okay with me and your father," she replied smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks mom, you're the best," she commented hugging her, before running off to phone her nanny.

"You know this is a bad idea right?" Nathan questioned walking over to wrap his hands around Haley's waist.

"It's going to be fine Nathan, they are only hanging out and watching TV. Me and Lucas used to do it all the time and we are still good friends," she commented looking back at him.

"Of course you are still good friends, he is my brother," Nathan commented trying to be funny.

"Yay! Nanny said its okay for him to come over. Mom she also told me to tell you that she would be here at six thirty," she replied smiling at both her parents.

"Okay Bella, we have a few rules you need to follow," Haley commented in her strict teacher voice.

"Under no circumstance is Matt allowed in your bedroom," she commented looking at her daughter.

"Okay that's fair, anything else," she asked looking at her parents.

"Yes whichever room you are in, you have to keep the door open," Nathan in his strict father voice.

"That's fine, those rules I can follow. Now im going to meet everyone and I will be home in time for dinner," she commented before leaving the house.

"She is turning into such a teen," Nathan commented looking at Haley.

"I know we will have our work cut out for us, when the triplets are born and she hits puberty," Haley commented back to him.

"Well as long as she doesn't get as moody as you we will be fine," he commented trying to joke with Haley.

"That's not funny Haley, if I wasn't pregnant sex would totally be off limits," she flirted back at him.

Nathan was too quick for her and locked his lips against her. Slowly slipping his hands into her sweat pants feeling her wet g string, "yeah sex is definitely not off limits," he whispered in her ear while stroking her wet centre through her wet fabric.

"Nathan stop, we can't do that with the twins around the house," she commented pushing him away for her.

"Okay fine I will go play with the twins, I know I'm going to be getting very lucky tonight," he flirted back at her. He went outside to play some basketball with the twins.

Bella had meet up with Lily, Matt and the rest of her friends at the café, before they decided to head over to the river court, " Hey Matt, my parents said its okay for you to come over and hang out tonight," she commented to him with a big grin on her face.

"Aww that's great Bella, I'm looking forward to it," he replied smiling before heading onto the court to play some ball with the guys.

The girls sat and watched and Bella got teased a little by her best friends as they knew she had a big crush on Matt. The group of friends played together and chatted for most of the afternoon, before Bella and Matt headed home. Bella wanted to be home in time for dinner and Matt wanted to shower and change before heading over to hers later.

After dinner Bella was in charge of the twins till Lydia came, while Nathan and Haley were upstairs getting ready to head to with their friends," Fuck you're so sexy," he commented staring at Haley's naked body, spending some extra time looking at her slightly pregnant tummy and amazing perfectly developed breasts.

"Well thank you babe, it was your have big cock that got me looking likes this," she flirted back as she reached out to stroke him.

"Mmm Hales, do we have time for a quickie?" he moaned loving the pleasure she was giving him.

"Only if you hurry and get your cock inside me now," she commented staring back at him.

Within seconds He had her pressed up against the bathroom door thrusting into her like his life depended on it. To make things happen a little faster Haley was meet him thrust for thrust wrapping her legs around his ass, to push his cock as far into her as she could. Nathan also slipped one of his hands down between them to apply so much needed pressure to her clit," mmm fuck Nate, I'm getting close," she moaned out in pleasure.

"God me too babe," he spoke as she tightened her grip around his cock and he could feel himself starting to throb.

With one more fast and hard thrust into Haley's weak spot, they both started to before undone, riding out their orgasms together," Thanks babe, that was amazing," Haley commented giving him a sweet kiss.

"You're welcome, I can't wait for later," he replied slowly pulling out of her and going back to getting ready.

Once they were finally ready, they came down stairs to find that Lydia and Quinn had arrived. Haley had offered to drive to the club. They would be meeting the ready of the gang there," Okay you two ready to go?" Quinn asked looking at her sister and brother in law.

"Yep, okay by girls be good for nanny," Haley called out to them as she was leaving.

On the drive other Quinn decided to break the ice "So mom told me your expecting again Haley bob," she spoke all excited for her sister.

"Yes we are Quinn, we haven't told the others yet. So if you could keep it secret for a while that would be great," Haley replied being deadly serious.

"No problem, once Brooke finds out she will be mad that you kept it from her," Quinn commented as the pulled up in the car park.

"Yeah well I'm deal with that when it happens," Nathan commented as the got out of the car heading into the club.

Back at the house Matt had just arrived, he and Bella went into the den to hang out. So they were out of the way of her sisters," Your nanny is very cool," he commented to her.

"Thanks, I have a lot of fun with her. So what do you want to watch?" she asked picking up the remote as they sat on the sofa together.

"Just whatever you want to watch is fine with me, "he commented smiling at her.

"Okay Save by the Bell it is," she replied flicking on the channel.

"Good choice," he replied as they both sat back on the sofa together making themselves comfy.

On the club Nathan, Haley and Quinn meet up with the rest of the gang in the VIP section. Brooke had been lucky enough to get them up in for the night. They was pleasing to Haley was there was soft sofas to sit on, that meant she didn't have to be on her feet all night.

"Hey Babe, what do you want to drink?" he questioned hoping no else would offer to buy her a drink.

"Just my usual please Nate," luckily her usual was vodka and lemonade. So all Nathan had to do was ask for large lemonade and hopefully no one would ask questions.

The walked over to the bar, but Lucas was soon to follow. He heard Nathan ask for a beer and lemonade, "I thought Haley drank vodka and lemonade," he questioned to his brother.

"Yeah she normally does," he replied looking at him.

"Well why didn't you order that then?" he questioned to his brother.

"Okay look you have to promise not to tell any of the others," he spoke softly but was dead serious.

"Haley is expecting triplets, so she can't drink. So if I order her lemonade and make it look like her usual the let questions we will go from Brooke," he commented explaining everything to him.

"CONGRATULATIONS Bro, I can't wait to be any uncle again," he commented giving his brother a hug. Haley had stood watching her brother and brother in law talking and knew exactly what was going on. She could really be mad at Nathan for telling Lucas their secret. She knew Lucas would keep it until they were ready.

"Hey tutor mom, you okay?" Brooke questioned to her friend.

"Yeah I'm good. In fact lets go dance," she commented pulling Brooke and her sister onto the dance floor with her.

When Lucas and Nathan got back to their table the seen the girls on the dance floor shaking their asses and having a great time. Nathan loved seeing Haley letting go and just being herself and having a great time. After a few minutes the two locks eyes with each other and literally were having eye with each other," for god sake bro, stop staring and go dance with her," Lucas commented pushing his brother onto the dance floor.

Nathan was soon on the dance floor with his hands firmly attached to Haley's waist and the started dancing together. As Haley pulled his body flush against his and made sure to grind her centre right into his cock, "God Hales you're going to get me all horny doing that," he whispered into her ear.

Seeing the sparkle in her eyes "Good," she commented as she continued to grind up against him, this time starting a very sexual kiss with a lot of tongue. This was something very new for Haley as she wasn't a big fan of PDA. Nathan thought it must have been the pregnancy that was making her act this way.

"God look at the two of them. They are acting like a pair of horny teenagers," Brooke commented watching them get all hot and heavy together on the dance floor.

"Aww leave them alone Brooke, they are just in love and want a night away from the girls," Quinn commented trying to stick up for them.

At home Lydia had just made some hot chocolate for the twins and Bella and Matt. It was a nice change to sit in the kitchen all chatting after watching TV for most of the night "Matt are you Bella's boyfriend?" Natalie commented to him, making Bella go all red.

"No we are just really good friends for now. We might be a couple when we are older," he commented her younger sister and then smiling over at Bella.

"Okay Matt lets go watch some more TV before we get 20 more questions," she commented getting up trying to get away from her sisters as fast as possible.

"Sure," he commented carrying their hot chocolate and following her back into the den.

"Thanks for coming over tonight it's been a lot of fun. Sorry for my sister asking that question," she commented getting a little shy and nervous.

Matt could tell she was nervous and took her hand on his, "you don't need to be nervous. Every word I said in there to your girl is true. I can't wait for you to be my girlfriend when we are older," he commented slowly leaning in a giving her a small sweet kiss on the lips.

Bella was in shock that he had finally kissed her. Both they could both feel the spark light out throughout their bodies as their lips softly touched for those few seconds "Nanny! Bella and Matt are kissing," Rebekah shouted causing the pair to jump apart.

"Becca leave them alone," Lydia commented coming to take Rebekah away and the pair sitting their embarrassed.

"Sorry I hope I haven't got you into any trouble," Matt spoke softly looking directly into her eyes and holding her.

"Well my nanny won't say anything to my parents but the twins might," she commented looking back at him.

"Oh well I am really sorry, it just felt right," he commented to her again.

"Matt you don't need to keep saying you're sorry. I actually enjoyed it," she commented giving him a reassuring smile.

"Me too, I'm glad my first kiss was with you," he replied smiling.

"I thought you first kiss was Rachel," Bella commented trying to be funny.

"That doesn't count, so you were my first kiss," he commented reassuring her.

"Good because that was my first too," Bella replied all smiles as he gave her hand a little squeeze.

Once Lydia had got the twins to bed, she came down to check on the pair, "is everything okay in her? She asked seeing the two of them holding hands sitting on the sofa together.

"Yes we are good Mrs James," Matt spoke smiling at her.

"Nanny, do you think the twins will say anything to mum and dad about the kiss?" Bella questioned a little worried.

"Well they might, you both have nothing to worry about. It's normal for kids of your age to share an innocent first kiss," she commented reassuring them.

"Let's just hope your dad doesn't bench me the rest of the season," he commented trying to make a joke.

"Don't worry Matt I will make sure that doesn't happen," Lydia commented to the pair.

At that they heard the horn of a car deep,"That must be my mom," he commented getting up.

"Well it was lovely to meet you Matt," Lydia commented giving him a hug.

"I'll walk you out, "Bella commented and walked with him to the front of the house.

"Thanks again for tonight," he commented leaning in to hug her.

Bella gladly accepted the hug, "see you tomorrow, if I'm not grounded, "she commented as she watched him walk over to his mom's car and get in.

Back at the club Haley and Nathan had finally finished their little make out session on the dance floor, "What is up with up two tonight?" Brooke asked the couple.

"Nothing, why?" Haley asked trying to act all innocent.

"It's just your both very touchy tonight and Haley is never like that in public," she commented to them.

"Okay fine, we will tell you. Just don't start screaming," Haley commented to her.

"I promise," she replied waiting to hear what they had to say.

"Haley and I are expecting triplets," he commented watching her face light up with excitement.

"Congratulations guys, I'm so excited for you both," she commented hugging them.

"Thanks, im sorry to spoil the party. Do you guys mind if we head home? Im feeling very tired," she commented to the group.

"No problem. I will drop Quinn home too," Brooke commented as she let the couple go.

On the drive home Nathan looked over at Haley "Are you actually tired?" he questioned to her.

"Well no, I want sex and I wasn't doing it in their dirty bathrooms," she commented to him as she continued to drive home.

"That's what I thought," he replied smiling, as he wanted her too.

Back at the house Bella had gone up to her nanny after sitting up and chatting with her nanny for a little while. "Your home early," she commented as she heard Nathan and Haley come in.

"Yeah I have needs that I need Nathan to take care of. Well that couldn't be done in public," she explained to her mom.

"Okay I will go just and let you get on with it," she commented getting her stuff together.

"How was everything today, did everything go okay with Bella and Matt?" Haley asked her mother.

"The girls were great, as for Bella and Matt you might want to talk to her about them," she commented to the couple.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked getting worried.

"It's nothing to worry about. I will let Bella explain. Nathan promises me once she tells you, don't bench him the rest of the season," she commented just before she left.

"Hales I don't like the sound of this?! Nathan commented to her.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Let's go up and see her," she commented trying to calm her down.

They headed upstairs to Bella's room to see what had happened between her and Matt. Haley was just hoping that they hadn't fallen out again.

**There is ch18. I hope you like the mix of naley and the children throughout the chapter. Next chapter will be them talking with Bella. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY PLREASE WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS.**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch19

Nathan and Haley knocked on Bella's bedroom door and waited for her to answer them, "Come in," she spoke hearing someone knock on the door. She seen both her parents walk into her bedroom and sit down at the end of her bed.

"Nanny told you what happened, didn't she?" Bella asked getting worried looking between both her parents.

"Actually no she didn't tell us; she said it was up to you to tell us," Haley spoke softly looking at her daughter.

"Oh okay," Bella replied nervously.

"What happened Bella; did he try and hurt you?" Nathan questioned started to get all protective of his daughter.

"No daddy he didn't hurt me. It was nothing like I promise," she replied smiling to herself.

"Bella sweetheart you need to tell us what happened. We promise you won't get in any trouble," Haley calmed trying to reassure her daughter.

"Okay fine, we kissed and Becca saw us," she spoke nervously looking down at her hands the whole time.

"What you mean you kissed and who kissed who?" Nathan asked overloading his daughter with questions.

"It just happened in the moment and it wasn't even a proper kiss. Matt kissed me it literally was two or three seconds. So just calm down," she spoke trying to defend herself.

"Right that's it. That boy is definitely going to be benched the rest of the season," Nathan spoke in anger getting up from the bed and pacing up and down the room.

"Daddy no, please don't bench him. Ground me if it makes you feel better, just don't stop Matt from playing basketball please," Bella pleaded to her father.

"Why did you even let it happen Bella, your 11 years old for God sake? You should be letting boys kiss you. I don't think I can trust you and I don't want you hanging around him anymore and don't want him anywhere now this house," he spoke to her in his strict father voice.

"No I once stop being his friend, if you don't trust me. You can have this back because I don't want it anymore," she shouted in anger throwing her necklace at him. The same one he had given her years back when they first meet.

"Okay I think you both need some time to cool off, we will finish this discussion in the morning," Haley spoke trying to restore some calm between the pair.

"No we won't I have said everything I need to. What I have said is final," Nathan replied storming out of the room and going to his own bedroom.

"Mommy please talk to him and make him see sense," Bella asked her mother with tears streaming down her face.

"Aww sweetheart don't cry. I will try my best to talk him round, sometimes I have to support his decisions too," she commented to her daughter.

"I understand that mom I do. If you were in my situation wouldn't you want nanny to fight your corner if you were in love with someone," she asked looking directly at her mother.

"Are you in love with Matt?" she asked wanted a straight answer.

"Yes," Bella spoke softly and nervously to her mother.

"Okay I will try my best for you and speak to your father," she commented getting up of the back.

"Thank you mom," she replied snuggling back into bed,

"You're welcome, now get soon sleep," she replied walking out of her daughter's room.

Now she had the task of trying to get Nathan back on side without falling out with him. Not getting stuck in the middle of Bella and Nathan's fall out with each other.

**This chapter was meant to be longer. I think it will be easier to break it up over a few chapters. So I hope you all liked what happened in this chapter. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS ONLY A FEW WORDS.**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch20

Haley walked into the bedroom and got herself changed and ready for before she tried speaking to Nathan, she knew he needed time to calm down and process everything. "Hey babe, you okay now?" she questioned softly standing in front of him.

"No, I'm not even really that mad had them up. I'm just worried and scared that my little girl is growing up too fast. I already missed out on four year of her life, I don't want a stupid argument to stop us having a good relationship," he replied softly staring down at the necklace the whole time.

"I understand that Nathan I so. I agree that they are too young to be in love, if you ask me it's more of a first crush sort of thing going on between them. I think we have until she is in at least high school before it becomes anything serious with boys," Haley spoke trying to reassure him.

"Yeah I guess your right Hales," he replied looking up at her.;

"I know, im always right," she replied flirting with him.

"HAHA! You're so funny," he commented grabbing her waist and giving her a sweet kiss.

Haley broke away from the kiss first, "can you please try talking to her in the morning and working things out with her. I don't like to see you both falling out with each other. Also I don't need the stress of it either," she commented looking into his eyes.

"Anything of you babe, I'm still have a word with him at practice," he commented looking back at her.

"That's fine, you can talk to him. Just don't bench him or Bella will definitely fall out with you," Haley commented to him.

"I won't. Now what was it you said about coming home and me taking care of your needs," he questioned to her with a sexy grin.

"I'm not really in the mood anymore. Anyways look at me I'm all fat and pregnant, it's not really all that appealing," she commented in a sad voice.

"What are you talking about Hales? You're sexy as hell. You're not fat, you're carrying three beautiful babies I for one think that's very sexy," he commented trying to reassure her.

"No I'm big and fat," she cried with tears streaming down her face.

"Here come," he spoke getting up and letting her over to the full length mirror.

"Nathan what are you doing?" she whined as he pulled her t shirt up over her head.

"Look in the mirror and let me what you see?" he whispered softly in her ear.

"I see a fat pregnant lady," she spoke staring at herself in the mirror.

"Well I don't, I see a sexy lady with the most perfect breasts and an expecting tummy carrying our three beautiful babies," he spoke as he massaged her breasts, leading his hands down her stomach.

"Thank you baby," she whispered back smiling again.

"You're welcome, now let's get so sleep," he commented as he stripped her of the rest of her clothes before undressing naked himself. They lay cuddled in bed together as the drifted off to sleep.

Haley got up earlier when she heard that the twins were awake. She decided to go on downstairs and make them their breakfast. She was in the middle of breakfast when Bella joined them in the kitchen, "Mommy, Bella and Matt kissed last night," she commented while giggling.

"Shut up Becca," Bella snapped back still a little annoyed about the situation.

"I know they did Rebekah and you don't be cheeky to your sister," she commented first looking at Rebekah and then to Bella.

"Sorry mom, sorry Becca," she replied sitting down beside her sister.

"Have you spoken to your dad yet the morning?" Haley questioned sitting down at the other side of the table.

"No and I'm not going to because I didn't do anything wrong. So I'm not speaking to him until his say sorry to me," she spoke continuing to eat her breakfast.

"How are my favourite daughters?" Nathan questioned as he came in and sat down beside Haley.

"Dad we are you your only daughters," Natalie commented smiling over at him.

"That's right you are, so Bella how are you the morning?" he asked hoping she might speak to him.

Bella looked over at him not wanting to answer; her mom was giving her a pleading look "I'm fine," she spoke snapping at him.

"So that's how this weekend is going to go," he commented looking over at Haley.

"I'm going out," Bella commented getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked after her.

"Just out," she snapped back at her.

"Want me to go after her?" Nathan questioned to Haley.

"After you finish your breakfast you can.

Bella walked to the river court and to her surprise Matt was already there," What are you doing here?" he commented walking over to her.

"I just needed to get away from my dad," she replied finally looking at him.

"Why what happened with you and you dad?" Matt questioned, as he could see that Bella clearly was upset.

"I had to tell him about our kiss and he didn't take it very well. So we had an argument and now we aren't speaking," she explained trying to hold back the tears.

"Aww Bella, it will be okay," he commented trying to comfort her as he embraced her in a hug as she cried.

"No its not, he said he was going to bench you for the seasons, she commented through her tears.

"Well if he wont to do that than its okay, I would much rather have you as a friend in my life than worry about some game," he commented looking down at her.

"You're such a great friend," she replied wiping away her tears.

"Anything for you, he replied smiling back at her.

"I better go because if my dad comes here and finds us together we will be in even more trouble," she commented hugging him goodbye.

"What do I tell your dad, if he asks where you are?" just say I'm at Nanny Lydia's house," she replied walking away heading there next.

Nathan went upstairs and got Bella necklace before he left the house. He first drove over to the river court hoping he would find her there. The person there was Matt," Hey Matt, did Bella come by here?" he questioned to him.

"Yeah she did and she was pretty upset too," he replied looking over at him.

"I suppose she told you that I didn't want you seeing her anymore?" he asked him.

"Actually she didn't say that. She did say if you found us together that you would be happy about it," he commented to him.

"Yeah that right, so do you know where she is now?" he asked hoping he would know.

"She went to her nanny Lydia's house, he replied to him.

"Thank Matt," he spoke turning to walk back to his car.

"Coach Scott," Matt called out causing him to turn round again.

"Yes?" he questioned wondering what he wanted.

Matt jogged over to him "I know you're not happy that I kissed your daughter and I know you want to bench me. I don't care if you do that doesn't matter to me. Bella matters to me and I would do anything if it meant that I can still be her friend and see her," he commented confessing his feeling to him.

"That was very brave of you to stand here and stick up for yourself and Bella like that. Your father would be very proud of you. Yes I'm not happy about the kiss. I can let it slip if it means I will get my daughter speaking to me again. I won't bench you for the season, he commented to him.

"Thank you, my father is actually dead. I guess I look to you as a father figure, that's why I feel so back about what happened with Bella and me, "he explained to him.

"Sorry I didn't know. Well if I take you with me to get Bella, you think you could get her talking to me?" he asked feeling hopeful.

"I can try my best," he replied smiling.

"Okay let's go," he commented as they started walking over to Nathan's car.

Over at Lydia house Bella was explaining everything that had happened the previous evening with her parents and that morning. Her nanny was trying to make her see sense and reassure her that everything was going to be okay between Nathan and her. A few minutes later they heard the door bell, "That's probably dad, "she commented to her Nanny.

"Want me to get it?" she asked her granddaughter.

"No its okay, I have to face the music sooner rather than later," she commented getting up to answer the door.

Bella answered the door and to her surprise Matt was standing there "Matt? I thought I would be opening the door to my dad," she commented staring back at him.

"Well your dad brought me here He came to the river court first trying to find you. Then we talked and he started to see sense he is really sorry for falling out with you. He was hoping I could maybe get you to talk to him," he commented to her.

"Well if he is sorry tell him to come over here and say it himself," she replied closing the front door and sitting on the porch step.

Matt walked over to Nathan's car and opened the door getting in "She ready to for you to say sorry and talk to her," he commented to Nathan.

"Okay thanks," he commented getting out of the car and walked over to her.

"Hey Princess, can I sit back you?" he questioned first trying to break the ice.

"Sure," she commented moving over to make space for him.

"I'm sorry for overreacting about the kiss. I'm scared that you're growing up so fast, since I missed the first four years of your life. I guess I just still see you as my little girl instead of a pre-teen; you're not band from seeing him. Just try not to see him again anytime soon, he commented trying to make amends with her.

"I'm sorry too; I shouldn't have through my necklace at you in a bad mood. After talking with mom and nanny I know you're just trying to protect me from getting hurt. I sometimes need to get hurt to learn from hurt. By the way I'm always going to be your little girl forever and not just tonight, even when I'm old like you," she commented leaning over to give him a hug.

Nathan gladly accepted the hug from her; he was the first to pull away from it. He lifted out her necklace from his pocket, "I thought you would like this back," he commented giving it to her.

"Yes I would, can you help me put it on please?" she commented lifting up her hair so he could put the necklace round her neck.

"Okay," he helped her put it on.

"Is it safe to come out now?" Lydia commented to the pair.

"Yes everything is fine again Nanny," Bella commented to her.

"Good I told your mom you worked everything out," she commented to them both.

"Yeah sweetheart we better head home, you mother has been stuck with the twins all day, he commented walking toward the car.

"Dad can Matt stay for dinner?" she asked nicely.

"Okay," he commented giving into her.

On the way home Nathan let Matt use his phone to let his mother know he was staying with them for dinner. When they got back Haley was so pleased to see that Nathan and Bella had sorted everything out and they were getting on again.

**There you are ch20. I hope you all liked how I did this chapter. The next chapter is going to be a jump to the birth of the triplets. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS. **


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch21

The last nine months had flown in for Nathan and Haley and on Friday she would be going into the hospital to have a c section to deliver the triplets. As the doctors thought this would be the safer option after what happened the last time with the twins. They had been spending the last we while moving the twins into the other guests room. So the triplets could have their room, since it was closer to Nathan and Haley. They knew after a while they would probably have to move into Nathan's house as it was the bigger of the two.

Quinn had come down to stay with the family and help look after the girls during the day. At night she stayed at her mother's house. She could see just how excited Nathan and Haley were to welcome their new children into the family. Both Nathan and Haley had found out the genders of the babies a few months back they were keeping it secret from the rest of the family.

Today was the big day and they had allowed the girls to stay off school, so that once the twins were born they could just call home. All the girls could head over to the hospital and meet the babies for the first time. "Okay girls you be good for Nanny Lydia and Aunt Quinn," Haley commented as Nathan helped her put on her coat.

"Yes mom," the girls said in unison.

"Okay well we will see you all tonight with three very special babies. Now say goodbye to your mom," Nathan commented to his girls.

"Bye mom," they spoke and they all gave her a hug before they left.

At the hospital everything was running smoothly and they were able to get checked in and into a room fairly quick. Then Haley's doctor came to check on her and let her know that they would actually be taking her to the OR around lunch time. That was a lot sooner than better Nathan and ey had been expecting.

"Wow! I wasn't expecting it to be that fast, "Nathan commented looking over at her.

"Me either. I'm kind of glad that it is. Carrying around three extras bodies for nine months is very tiring. So I will be glad when they are here," she commented to him.

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'm just glad that I get to be with you every step of the way this time," he commented leaning over to give her a small kiss.

Back at the house all the girls were in the kitchen baking cookies and buns with their nanny. "So girls do have any ideas on if you think it's a girls or boys?" she questioned to her daughters.

"I think its two girls and a boy," Natalie commented to her.

"No I think its two boys and a girl," Rebekah commented to her.

"What about you Bella what do you think it is?" her aunt Quinn asked coming into the room.

"I actually think that it's going to be three boys," she commented smiling back at her aunt.

"Yeah my moneys with you too Bella," Quinn commented smiling back at her.

"What about you nanny, what do you think? "Bella questioned to her.

"Well as much as I would love some more granddaughters, I'm hoping that this time I get to have some lovely grandsons," she commented to them all.

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom again," Bella spoke excusing herself to go up to the bathroom.

Back at the hospital the nurse was prepping Haley to go into the OR and this time Nathan would be there with her. Haley was originally meant to have a c section but during the morning g her waters broke on their own. So this meant it would be easier for her to have a natural birth. "Okay Hales, this is it we are going to be parents again very soon," he commented leaning in to kiss her. As they wheeled her down in the OR.

"Okay Haley you are already at 10cm so I need you to start pushing for me as soon as you're ready, I need you to start pushing for me," the doctor explained toi her. Once they had got her in the right position.

"Come on Hales you can do this," Nathan encouraged as he stood beside her holding her hand.

"Okay good, you're doing great Haley I can see the head of the first baby, Give me two really big pushes and the first baby will be here.

Haley did as she was asked holding onto Nathan's hand the whole time. Within a matter of five minutes they had their first triplet born into the world.

"Congratulations, you have a little boy. Nathan would you like to cut the cord?" the doctor asked holding their son.

"Yes please," he replied taking the scissors from the nurse and cutting the cord.

"Here you are," the doctor spoke handing the little boy over to Nathan for the first time.

He brought the baby up beside Haley so she could have a look and give him a small kiss on the head, "Welcome to the world James Lucas Scott," she commented over the baby crying.

"Haley I need you to do the same again for the next two," the doctor commented getting her ready to deliver the next one.

Nathan handed James over to the nurse so she could do all the proper checks and weight him. He went back to holding Haley's hand as she started pushing again, "You're doing great Hales, he commented to her.

"Shut up Nathan," she replied back in pain as she pushed harder again.

"I can see the head of the second baby," the doctor commented to the pair.

"Okay Haley give me one big push, so we can get the head up," the doctor commented to her again.

Haley did as the doctor asked and in a few seconds the baby's head was out, "Aww it beautiful Haley," Nathan commented to her.

"Now Haley give me one more big push so we can deliver the rest of the baby," he commented to her.

In a quick few seconds the next baby was born into the world. Just like before Nathan got to cut the cord again before bringing the baby over beside Haley, "Welcome to the world Mellissa Quinn Scott," she spoke kissing her daughters head.

"Haley this one should be the quickest birth," the doctor commented to her.

"Okay," she spoke softly and tired.

"You're doing great Hales," Nathan commented moving the hair out of her face.

"One really big push Haley and the last baby will be here," he commented to her.

Haley gave a really big push while holding onto Nathan's hand. In no time at the last baby was born into the world. Just like the two previous times Nathan cut the cord and then brought the baby over to Haley, "Welcome to the world Carter Nathan Scott," she spoke giving him a kiss on the head.

"Congratulations to you both, you have three very beautiful and healthy babies. Now Haley I just need one more push for the after birth to be deliver and this will all be over for you," he commented to her.

Haley started pushing straight away. She knew as soon as the after birth was delivered she would be able to relax for a little while and just enjoy her new children. It was about ten minutes when everything was done and Haley was back up in her room with Nathan and the children.

They spent a little over an hour getting to know their new children. James had dark hair like Nathan, Mellissa and Carter had fair hair like Haley, "As much as would like to stay like this all day, I think you better call home and let them know," Haley commented to Nathan.

"Okay, do you want to talk or do you want me to do all the talking?" he questioned to her.

"You can do all the talking, I'm still tired from delivering them all," she commented smiling at him.

"Okay I guess that fair, he commented flirting with her. He got out his cell phone and called the home.

Back at the house Lydia, Quinn and the twins were in the kitchen decorating the cookies and buns, "Quinn go up and see if Bella is okay, she has been up there for a long time, she commented to her daughter.

Quinn went upstairs in search of Bella, "Isabella sweetheart where are you?" she called out looking for her niece.

"I'm in the bathroom," she replied in a soft voice.

"Okay sweetie, let me in," Quinn commented standing on the other side of the door.

When Bella opened the door to let Quinn in, she could see the Bella had being upset and was in a bit of a state, "What's wrong Bella, talk to me," Quinn spoke softly to her.

"Um..every time I go to the bathroom I'm bleeding and I don't know why. It's starting to scare me," she replied nearly in tears again.

"Okay sit down on the toilet Bella, this is really a talk you should be having with your mom. Since she not here its better it comes from me than your nanny," she rambled on.

"Aunt Quinn you're getting on like mom, rambling when you're nervous. It's not making me feel any better," she commented looking over at her aunt.

"Sorry, have you had the birds and bees talk yet in health class?" she questioned to her niece.

"Yeah we had it last week, why?" she asked a little confused.

"We'll all this blood you are getting is the start of your periods. It the body way of prepare itself for when you're older and get pregnant like your mom. That's the only time you don't get your period for nine months. You can also talk to your mom about maybe going on the pill, that isn't my call to make," she commented trying to explain everything the best she could, so Bella would understand.

"Right okay thanks for explaining that to me, do you think you could like get me some pads or something, I don't really want to ask nanny," she commented to her aunt.

"Yeah, I think I know where your mom keeps hers. I will be right back," she commented leaving the bathroom and going to get one.

Okay I will just put this on and meet you downstairs, "she commented as Quinn left the bathroom.

As Quinn was walking down the stairs the house phone started to ring and everyone came running. She was the one to answer the phone, "Hello," she spoke into the phone.

"Hey Quinn its Nate. How is everyone at home? He asked her.

"Everyone here is great, what about you and Haley any news?" she asked excited.

"Oh yeah that," he joked. "You have two nephews and another niece," he commented to her.

"Aww that's wonderful news, I can't wait to meet them all. How is Haley doing? She asked loking about her sister.

"She is doing great just very tired. Her waters broke, so she had to deliver the babies naturally," he explained to her.

"Well no wonder she is tired after that. I will let you go and get some rest. What time you are allowed visitors?" she asked to him.

"Any time between four and six, so I guess I will see you all then," he commented to her before ending the call.

"Well what do they all think?" Haley questioned to him.

"Well I only told Quinn since she was the one to answer the phone and I don't think she said to them yet. She was so excited for you, I'm sure they will all be here shortly after four," he explained to her.

"Okay I can't wait to see the girls, in the mean time I would love a shower," she commented to him.

"Okay well I will watch the babies if you want to go ahead and shower," he commented helping up out of bed and over to the bathroom.

"Aunt Quinn what did Daddy say?" Natalie commented to her.

"He said you have two brothers and another sister," she commented to everyone.

"Yes I was right," Rebekah commented feeling very proud of herself.

"Aww that's wonderful I have two beautiful grandsons and another granddaughter," Lydia commented feeling very excited.

"When can we go see them?" Bella questioned to her aunt.

"After four, so in about an hour," she commented to them.

"Okay girls you better go get yourself ready, Lydia commented to them.

"Actually I'm going to go with Bella now and get some nice candy and stuff for Haley at the store. So we will meet you at the hospital," she commented to her mom.

"Umm right okay, see you there," she replied as Quinn and Bella left.

"Aunt Quinn what are we doing?" Bella questioned as they were in the car.

"It was the best I could come up with. I thought it was the best way to get you what you needed without Nanny asking any questions, "She explained to her niece.

"Good thinking at Quinn," she commented as they arrived at the store.

At the store that got Bella all things that Quinn thought she would need when it came to her time of the month. Then they also got a few candy bars and magazines for Haley, to keep her happy while she was in the hospital.

Quinn and Bella got to the hospital before Lydia and the twins. The waited for them in the car park before they all went in together. Nathan had texted Quinn with all the information as to what floor Haley was on and what room she was in.

When they arrived Haley was breast feeding Mellissa and James while Nathan was changing carter. "Well are you two the pro parent team," Lydia commented as she walked into the room.

"Thanks mom," Haley commented giving her a smile.

"So let me hold one of my handsome grandsons," she commented taking Carter off Nathan once his diaper was changed.

"Girls are you happy to have some brothers this time round?" Haley commented looking to her oldest girls.

"Yes mom," they all said at the same time causing Quinn to laugh.

"Actually I was the one to guess right that it would be two boys and a girl," Rebekah commented to her parents.

"Well done you," Nathan commented to her giving her a hug before going to hug his other two daughters too.

"Rebekah would you like to hold James," Haley asked after she had finished feeding and burping him.

"Yes please," she replied coming to stand beside her mother's bed.

"Girls you can all have a turn after," she commented trying to make it all fair for them.

"So what are their names?" Bella questioned to her mother.

"This is Carter Nathan, that's James Lucas and this little girl is Mellissa Quinn," she commented to her family.

"Aww they are all really beautiful names, Haley," Quinn commented as Lydia pasted Carter over to her.

"Thanks Quinn, Nathan commented to her.

"Okay Becca let you other sisters have a hold now too," Haley commented trying to be fair, so everyone got to hold at least one baby.

They all sat chatting and taking turns holding the babies. They stayed right up until visiting hours were nearly over. They knew they had to go then, as they could see that Haley was getting tired again. Tomorrow they would be back to visit again and do the same all over again. But for new they were all happy together as one big family. Nathan and Haley wanted it to last like that forever.

**There is ch21. I hope you all like my choice of the genders of the babies. Next chapter will be when they are all at home for the first time and Haley finds out that Bella has started her periods. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS. **


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch22

After two days in the hospital Haley and the triplets were allowed home. Over the last two days Nathan and Lucas had been moving the twins into the guest room and getting their old room now ready for the triplets. The twins didn't seem to mind, as they felt more grown up now not having a room next to their parents and they were closer to Bella.

Nathan had gone to pick up Haley and the triplets from the hospital with Haley's mom, while Quinn stayed at home to watch the girls. She spent more time with the twins as Bella wasn't feeling the best with her period pains and spent most of the morning in bed. For now she had just told Nathan that she thought she was sickening for something.

"Hey girls, I'm going to check on Bella," she commented to the twins before heading upstairs to Bella's room.

Bella was still in her pjs tucked in under the covers of her bed. She was watching some film on her laptop when Quinn came in, "Hey Bella, how you feeling?" she asked looking down at her niece.

"Is it always this sore Aunt Quinn?" she questioned with sad eyes.

"Yeah some months can be worse than other, your first couple are always the most painful," she commented sitting down at the end of Bella's bed.

"That doesn't really make me feel any better about them Aunt Quinn," she commented trying to be funny.

"I'm sorry Bella, I was just trying to be honest with you," she commented smiling.

"Thanks, so what are we going to do about mom, she always knows when I'm hiding something. When dad tells her I'm sick and I'm not really sick. All hell is going to break out and I'm going to be in trouble with mom and dad," she commented hoping her aunt with have a plan.

"Don't worry Bella, we are just lucky nanny hasn't worked it out yet or she would be telling your mom as we speak," she commented trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah I guess you're right, so what's your plan? She asked smiled back at her aunt.

"I'm always, as for my plan I'm going to speak to your mom after she gets home and gets the triplets settled for their afternoon nap. Now get up and get dress because your mom and dad will be home shortly," she commented getting up pulling the covers off Bella.

Over at the hospital the doctor was signing the discharge papers for Haley and the triplets "Now remember you two, no sex for a month. I don't want to see Haley back here in nine months with more babies for me to deliver," the doctor joked with them.

"Don't worry doctor I think we have are hands full with six," Haley replied looking from Nathan to the doctor.

"Yeah what she said doc," Nathan commented carrying Mellissa and carter in a car seat each, while Lydia had James in his.

Out the car park it was a little bit difficult trying to get all three car seat into the car properly. Lucky Nathan had got a new car earlier that week in preparation for the triplets. So it meant Haley and him could seat in the front the next row for the triplets and the back row for the girls or in this case nanny Lydia.

"I'm so glad to finally be getting home," Haley commented in the car on the drove home.

"Yes dear I'm sure Nathan is glad to get you back home," Lydia commented from the back.

"I am, I'm also glad to have everyone together as a family again," he replied as he continued to drive.

"The triplets will have to get used to the nosy around the house, I'm sure the will be grand. I'm hoping forward to seeing the girls again," Haley commented as they pulled up in the drive way.

"About that stay away from Bella and keep her away from the triplets, she seems to think she is coming down with something," Nathan told her as they got out of the car.

"Well I will see just how sick she actually is," she spoke as she started walking toward the house. The twins and twins ran out to greet her.

"Where's Bella?" Haley questioned looking around for her eldest daughter.

"I think she is probably finishing getting dressed. She was feeling the best the morning, so she stayed in bed," Quinn commented giving her sister I-will-explain-later-look.

"Well I hope it's nothing serious, I don't want the triplets getting sick," she replied playing along.

When they all got into the house Bella was there dressed ready to greet her mom and the triplet, "Hey it's great to have you all home," she spoke giving her mom a hug.

"Hey stay away for her, I don't want you making her sick," Nathan commented lightly pushing her out of the way.

"Dad I'm not that sick I have a sore head and stomach pains, it's nothing serious," she commented trying to lighten the situation.

"Well whatever it is I don't want you giving it to your mother or the triplets," he commented in his strict father voice.

"Don't worry I won't," she commented heading back up to her room out of the way.

"Okay, well I think I will go and let you all get some rest," Lydia commented saying goodbye to the twins, then the triplets and lastly Haley.

"Thanks for coming with Nathan to pick us up mom, I will call you later," she commented giving her mother a hug.

"Quinn are you coming with me or staying here?" she questioned before leaving.

"I think I'm going to stay and help out, I will be home after dinner mom," she commented looking between Haley and her mom as she left.

"Right Quinn you come upstairs and help me put these three down for a nap. Nathan, honey you can go get pizza with Natalie and Rebekah you come set the table" she commented Mellissa and Carter upstairs in their car seat, while Quinn took James.

"Some things ever change," Rebekah commented as she went to set the table.

"I heard that," Haley shouted back down the upstairs to her daughter, causing everyone else to laugh.

While they were up in the triplet room, Haley knew this would be a good time to talk to her sister about what was going on with Bella "So Quinn, what exactly is wrong with Bella?" she questioned looking over at her.

"Well she started her period the day you had the twin, she was a little worried about telling you in case Nathan went off on one, like he did about the kiss," Quinn explained to her.

"I had feeling they would be starting soon, she has been off with me the last while too. Does she need me to go and get her anything?" she questioned again to her sister.

"I'm not sure to be honest, I give her the basic birds and the bees talk, and she knows the rest from health class. We got her sorted out at the store with pads; she may need a few more soon. It's up to you if you want her on the pill, she has been suffering and it does seem to be heavy bleeding for her," Quinn commented again.

"Thanks for sorting her out Quinn, I'm glad you were here when it happened since I wasn't," she commented giving her sister a hug.

"No problem sis, I will go down and help out getting everything sorted downstairs the pizza will be here soon," she commented leaving the room.

Once Haley checked the triplets were sound asleep and turned the baby monitor on, she went to check on Bella, "Hey sweetheart, can I come in?" she asked standing at Bella's door.

"Yeah, so I guess aunt Quinn told you about my sickness?" she asked looking up at her mother from her bed.

"She did, its nothing to worry about Bella, All girls will start to go through it at your age. Some maybe younger and some maybe older, its normal," she commented sitting down on her daughter's bed.

"I was going to tell you that I thought it was starting you had enough going on with being pregnant. So I thought it was just easier to keep it to myself. I'm glad Aunt Quinn was her to help me out, "she commented smiling at her mom.

"Yeah I'm glad she helped you too, "she said you might need more of these," she commented handing her more pads.

"Yeah I do actually thanks, where did you get these, you haven't been anywhere?" she questioned to her mom.

"I have my supply in my bathroom, it's always good to be prepared. I will let you go on the pill, not till you're about 14. I need you to go through a few periods so I can see how you cope first," she commented her.

"Yeah I guess that's true. So I guess you need me to tell dad now that I got my period?" she questioned to her mom.

"Don't worry I will let you dad know, now let's go eat some pizza while the triplets are sleeping," she commented getting Bella out of bed and going downstairs with her.

During dinner everyone was talking about the changes that would be taking place now that the triplets were home. Nathan made it clear to the girls that he wanted them to help Haley out as much as they could when their homework's were done after school and in the evenings. They were all happy to take their turn. A little while after dinner Nathan gave Quinn a ride over to Lydia's house.

Nathan had just come into the bedroom after Haley had finished her night feed with the triplets and got them back over to sleep. She was hoping they would sleep as good at home as they had done in the hospital, "Good your breasts look amazing?" Nathan commented staring at his wife.

"Thanks babe, you don't look so bad yourself for 37 and a father of six," she replied flirting with him.

"God Hales you make me feel old," he commented grabbing her by the waist pulling her down onto their bed with him.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you babe, we are getting old, she commented looking into his eyes.

"I don't care Hales, you're still sexy as hell to me with one amazing body for a mother of six," she replied kissing into her neck.

"Nate stop I need to talk to you about Bella," she commented trying to sit up.

"Yeah what's going on with her, did she fall out with Matt again?" he questioned also sitting up in their bed.

"No she didn't fall out with him. She actually started her periods," Haley explained looking directly at him.

"You're kidding me. She is far too young to be getting those and starting to develop breasts," he commented to his wife, in shock that his little girl was growing up.

"I'm not kidding you Nathan, so go easy on her; she will probably be moody for the next few days. Anyways I started my periods at her age, so I knew it was coming at some point," she explained to him.

"Can you got just go put her on birth control, I don't want that boy getting her pregnant so young," she commented in his father voice.

"Relax Nathan; I will put her on the pill. First I need to see how she goes for about a year and make sure she develops okay with any problems" she explained trying to reassure him.

"Okay I will leave it up to you. Now come cuddle with me, I have missed you the last few nights," he commented pulling her into him, feeling her only wearing a pair of panties and him his boxers.

"I love when we cuddle like this," she commented to him.

"Me too, I love that it's not just for tonight it can last forever," he spoke drifting off to sleep.

**There is ch22. I hope you all liked whst I done with it. The next chapter will be when Bella is in high school. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW. EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS.**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch23

The last two years had been a blur for the family. They finally decided to move into Nathans bigger house, everyone got a room for their own. Although it was father away from the school, Bella was a lot closer to Matt's house which she really liked. The triplets were now two, the twins were eight and Bella was fourteen.

Bella loved being in high school, as she had the same group of friends she always had going through school. She was on the cheerleading team, which she liked as she got to see Matt and her dad a lot more. Sometimes she would help out tutoring students or work part time with Lily at Karen's. After a year and half of awful painful periods, Haley had allowed her to go on the pill. This made things a lot easier on her.

Today was Wednesday like normal Matt and Bella got the bus together to school. Bella could tell that Matt seemed to be a little off with her today, it wasn't his normal self, "Hey dude is everything okay?" she questioned giving him a sympathy look.

"Yeah, I'm fine just didn't get the best night's sleep," he replied not wanting to go into too much detail.

"Well I hope you start to wake up for the afternoon or dad won't be too happy at basketball," she commented joking around.

"I'm sure I will be fine by then," he spoke back to her.

"Okay good," she replied taking his hands. He tensed up a little which didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Are you sure you're okay or did I do something wrong?" Bella questioned started to worry.

"Bella I told you I'm fine," he replied back to her. Getting up when the bus stopped pushing past her and go on into school.

Bella was a little shocked and upset about how forward he had been with her. Her friends had seen their little argument unfold, "Bella you okay?" Lily commented to her as they walked into school together.

"Yeah I'm okay, Matt just seems a little out of sorts," she commented to her.

"Well I'm here if you want someone to talk too," Lily commented to her giving her a hug.

"Thanks Lily, I'm just going to check on him before class," she spoke running off to catch him.

Bella catch up with him up by his locker "Hey want to walk me to class?" she questioned trying to break the tension between them.

"No! Would you just leave me alone Bella," he spoke loudly to her. Before slamming his locker closed and walking off, leaving her standing their wanting to cry. Little did she know that up the hall Haley seen Matt's outburst.

At break time Bella was walking down the hall still feeling a little up, when she walked straight into her mother, "Oh sorry Miss," she spoke half smiling at her.

"Hey Bella, are you okay? You don't seen yourself," she questioned not letting on that she had seen Bella and Matt fall out earlier that morning.

"Yeah I'm fine, just have a lot on my mind," she replied to her mother.

"If you need any advice you know you can tell me anything," she commented trying to reassure her daughter.

"Thanks I think I need to work this one out on my own," she replied before walking off to her next class.

Little did she know that Matt know had double English lesson with Haley. She was going to find out what was going on with him. For the most part the English lesson was going well; Matt knew this was one class he had to behave in. If anything got back to Nathan he would be off the team for sure this time.

As the bell went Haley stood up, "Okay class just read the first four chapters of the book for Friday. That all the homework I'm giving you today, she commented as the class filled out for lunch.

"Matt could you stay behind a second?" she asked as he walked by her desk.

"Is everything okay Mrs Scott?" he questioned getting a little worried.

Haley waited till all the students were out of her classroom before speaking to him, "You're not in trouble about you school work," she commented reassure him.

"Then what's the problem?" he questioned not really understanding.

"I saw your little outburst with Bella the morning, I wanted to make sure everything was okay with you two," she explained being worried about them both.

"Oh well she actually didn't do anything wrong. I didn't mean to be that rude with her. It's just that um..well actually it a little weird telling you this," he commented very nervous.

"Don't worry, I'm a high school I'm used to hearing all kind of stories," she replied trying to reassure him.

"Yeah that's all well and good Mrs Scott, I'm sure those stories don't involve your daughter," he commented a little worried.

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"You remember when Bella first started going through her changes I thought that I had done something?" he questioned to her.

"Yes I remember," she replied listening to him.

"I guess you could say it's my turn to go through my changes. The reason I was of with Bella was because I like her a lot and I started to have these intense dreams about her. So I guess now I'm starting to see her as more than a best friend," he replied trying to explain everything the best he could.

"Oh right okay. Thank you for being honest with me Matt, that was very brave of you. If you do wish to start dating Bella you have mine and Nathan's blessing," she commented smiling at him.

"Thank you Mrs Scott, I just hope Coach Scott takes this as well as you," he commented a little nervous.

"Don't worry; he has known for a while that it was going to happen, so everything will be fine. I will make sure of that," she replied reassuring him.

"Mrs Scott, I was wondering if you could maybe help me out," he asked hoping she would say yes.

"What can I do for you?" she asked him.

"Since lunch is almost over, I won't have any time to speak to Bella before basketball. I was wondering if you could maybe get Bella out of her next class so I could speak to her. I have a free period now and I know you do as well, "he explained to her.

"Only this time, I will do it for you, "she commented getting up as the bell went signalling the end of lunch. She went off to get Bella, while Matt waited for them.

"Sorry to interrupt Mrs Murphy, I was wondering if I could have Bella for a little while please?" she questioned to the other teacher.

"Okay Bella, please go with Mrs Scott, the teacher commented to her.

"Bella got her things and left the classroom with her mom, "What is going on? She questioned as to why her mother took her out of class.

"Just come with me," she spoke to her daughter.

They walked back to Haley's classroom together "Matt what are you doing here?" she questioned a little sharply.

"I was talking to your mom over lunch, she seen my little outburst the morning. After talking she helped me see sense, so I wanted to say sorry and explain everything to you. So your mom was just helping me out," he commented to her.

"Right you both have this class to talk and after that you both have to go back to class," Haley commented leaving them to talk in peace.

After a few minutes of silence Matt finally spoke first, "I'm sorry for snapping at you the way I did the morning. It was out of order and I shouldn't have done it, " he commented looking directly into her eyes.

"Then why did you?" she questioned looking for answer.

"I really like you and I well. I guess I have started to develop deeper feeling for you, have started to see you more as a girlfriend then a best friend," he replied explaining his feelings to her.

"Oh right," she commented in shock, not expecting him to confess his feeling for her.

"Don't be worry or mad about this please. I was a little tense the last while around you because I have started to have these will intense dreams about you. Nothing serious yet," he commented being very nervous, still trying to reassure her, so he didn't put her off.

"Will since we are being honest, I have liked you as more than a best friend since the night we had our first kiss at my house," she confessed staring down at her feet.

"I guess there is only one thing to do now?" he commented getting her attention walking over to her.

"What's that?" she asked a little nervous.

Taking her hands in his "Bella will you be my girlfriend please?" he asked softly looking her directly in her eyes.

"Of course I will," she replied smiling back at him.

He slowly moved closer placing his hands on her hips as he gently moved his head in closer to her. Their lips softly touched as they starting out in a soft kiss with turned a little more passion. They kept kissing until Haley walked in on them when the bell went, "Hey you two lovebirds break it up," she spoke breaking them from their kiss.

"Sorry mom," Bella commented all embarrassed that her mom had caught her kissing her now boyfriend.

"It's okay, just don't do it again on school grounds unless you both want detention," she commented joking around with the young couple.

"Yeah sorry Mrs Scott," Matt replied taking Bella's hand in his.

"Don't worry, I guess I will see you tonight once you both have homework done you can come over," she commented.

The young couple left Haley's classroom walking hand in hand to their next class together. It was also a double; they just had this class to get through before heading to basketball and cheerleading together.

Just outside the gym the young couple engaged in another intense kiss "Het you two break it up, "Lucas commented to the pair.

"Sorry Uncle Lucas," Bella commented looking at him.

"It's okay just don't be doing it again we don't want your dad getting mad, I will be telling Brooke about this little kiss by the way," he commented to the pair.

At practices Bella kept staring at Matt making him zone out on her and causing him to get told off by Nathan or Lucas, "Matt would you focus," Nathan shouted pulling him from his thoughts.

"Sorry coach," he replied getting quickly back into the game.

Hear Matt get told off was causing Bella to blush because she knew he had been staring at her. This didn't go unnoticed by Rachel or Lily, "What got you all red?" Rachel questioned looking at her.

"Nothing you need to know about," she snapped back at her.

"Good because I wanted to remind you Matt is still," she spoke back to her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Belle commented before walking away.

"What was that meant to mean?" Lily questioned to Bella a little curious.

"Matt and I are officially a couple, don't go spread it around just yet. It only happened at lunch time and we still have to tell dad," she explained to her.

"Aww that great Bella, im so pleased for you both," she replied giving her a hug.

The rest of the practices went well as both Bella and Matt needed to focus on what they were doing. They both wanted Nathan to be in a good mood, for when Haley told him. Once they were changed and ready to go home, they shared a sneaky kiss, so Nathan wouldn't see them, "I'll kiss you later," Matt spoke after they broke away from the kiss.

"Good I will hold you to that," she commented smiling at him.

"Okay well I better get home and get my homework started and I will come round to yours about eight," he commented to her before walking away.

Nathan and Bella drove home together with little conversation between them. When they got to the house, Haley had already feed the triplets with the help of the twins, "Hey Hales, we are home," Nathan spoke walking into the kitchen.

"Hey baby, how was basketball?" she questioned setting out dinner on the table.

"it was good, the team are looking well," he commented sitting down.

"Where is Bella?" she questioned hoping this would give her a chance to speak to him.

"Oh she is upstairs, I'm sure she will be down in a few minutes," he replied about to start into his dinner.

"While she is upstairs I just wanted to let you know, that Matt spoke to me today," she commented to her husband.

Nathan stopped eating and looked over at him," what did he want?" he questioned wondering why Matt spoke to Haley and not him.

"Well Bella and him had a fall out the morning which I seen. So after his class with me, I had a chat with him about it. He told me that he had started to develop deeper feeling for bella and asked if it was okay to date her. So I told him that you and I were okay with them being a couple," she explained to him.

Nathan looked at her a little shocked at first, "so that why she has been in such a good mood and kept putting him off his game," he commented laughing.

"Nathan please be oaky with this, she is growing up and think it's time we allowed her to have her first boyfriend. After all you know that Matt is a good guy," Haley commented sitting down beside him.

"I am okay with this Hales, I think your right. I do think it's time we allowed her to have a boyfriend and I know Matt will be good to her," he replied smiling at his wife.

"What's all the chat in here?" Bella asked coming to sit at the table.

"Oh your mother was just telling me you got yourself a boyfriend today," he commented looking at his daughter.

"Are you okay with this daddy, because we really do like each other," she replied looking him directly in the eyes hoping he would be okay with it.

"Yes princess you have my blessing," he replied smiling at her.

"Thank you daddy," she replied getting up and coming over to give him a hug.

"You're welcome," he spoke after they finished their hug.

"Bella my rule still stands, all homework done before he can come over," Haley reminded her.

"Yes mom," she spoke as she ate her dinner.

After dinner she went upstairs to do her homework's before Matt would be coming over for a little while. This gave Nathan and Haley a chance to relax while the triplets were napping. "Thank you for trusting Bella and Matt," Haley commented to her husband giving him a kiss.

"Anything for my girls," he replied kissing her back. They were interrupted in their make out session a little while later when they heard the doorbell.

"I will get it," Bella shouted running down the stairs.

She opened the door to let matt in and he greeted her with a kiss, "okay two, you can have the den just keep the door open," Nathan commented to them.

"Thank you coach Scott," Matt commented before following Bella into the den. Where they watched TV together and shared a few kisses.

**There is ch23. I hope you all like what I did with the chapter. I haven't decided yet what the next chapter will be. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS. **


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch24

It was now the first of summer Bella and Matt had been dating a little over three months. They had a date night every other Friday night and had to be home by nine thirty. They seemed to enjoy their time together, as they were alone. Most of the other times they would each be with friends or one of their families. There date nights helped them learn more about each other and grow closer together. When it came to the physical side of their relationship Matt was letting Bella be in charge, mostly they held hands when they were together. Their kisses were short and simple, as Bella, was like Haley wasn't a fan of PDA. So anytime their kisses developed was when they were either at Bella's house or Matt's house spending time together. They had both agree not to be too sexual or forward with each as they had time to grow as a couple.

It was finally the weekend and Nathan felt like he hadn't spent a lot of time with Haley recently. He was working more hours, now that she was off for the summer. So he had planned for Quinn to come stay for the weekend with the children, so he could take Haley away for some alone time together.

"Hey sis," Quinn spoke walking into her sister's house.

Haley stopped in her tracks and looked at her sister," what are you doing here?" she questioned still in a little shock.

"Well I thought I would be the fun aunt and come see my nieces and nephews for the weekend," she commented to her sister.

"There is more to it than that," Haley commented looking at her sister.

"This is actually for you," she commented handing her sister a note.

Haley opened the note that was from Nathan and read it _Hey Hales, Surprise! Quinn is here to mind the children for the weekend. I'm taking you away for some much needed alone time. Now go upstairs and change into that sexy dress you were one our very first date. Don't worry, about packing an overnight bag I have that sorted already. See you in an hour, love Nate xo_

"What's his plan?" Quinn questioned all excited to her sister.

"I have an hour to get ready and then he is taking me away for the weekend," Haley replied looking at her sister.

"You better go get ready then, "Quinn commented as she took over washing the dishes for Haley.

Haley ran upstairs and quickly showered and changed into her dress, with sexy black heels and a light blue lacy g –string. She wore her hair down and applied some light make up. "You all ready for your weekend with daddy?" Bella questioned looking at her mother as she walked out of her room.

"Yes and am I the only one who didn't know about this weekend?" Haley questioned looking at her three oldest daughters.

"Yeah pretty much," Natalie replied smiling at her mother,

"Right well you girls be good and help Quinn out," she commented to them.

"We will mom," Rebekah replied smiling.

Haley walked back downstairs to find Nathan holding the boys and talking to Quinn, while he waited for her, "Hey you," she spoke getting his attention.

Nathan turned round to look at his beautiful and sexy wife "Well I see you're ready to go," he commented staring at her, as he gently lifted the boys down again.

"Yeah, so where are you taking me?" she questioned looking at him.

"It's a surprise," he commented walking over to her.

"You should know by now I don't like them," she commented to him.

"You will like this one, I promise," he replied smiling at her.

"Okay bye boys, and thanks Quinn for looking after them," she spoke as they headed for the door.

As they were sitting in the car, Haley started to realise that they were heading out of Tree Hill, "Umm Nathan, I know you said it's a surprise. Can I please have one clue to where you are taking me?" she asked looking at him as he focused on driving.

"Durham," he asked as he continued to drive.

"Nate that's like a two and half hour drive," she commented to him.

"I know Hales, why do you think I wanted you ready so early," he commented to her.

"Yeah I guess you're right, what time you think we will get there?" she questioned again.

"Well depending on the traffic, I would like to think we will be there shortly after 5," he replied to her.

Surprisingly for the summer the roads were pretty clear. So it meant they actually got there early around 4 instead. This was pleasing to Haley as she hated being in the car for long periods of time, "So where are we staying?" she questioned him.

"I did want us to stay in the dorms for old time sake. Since we can't do that, I book us into a hotel," he replied as he parked the car in the hotel car park.

"Well don't you just have everything planned out," she commented before getting out of the car.

Nathan laughed and let followed her, making sure to bring their overnight bag with him. Hello Sir, How can I help you?" the receptionist asked him.

"Hey, I have a booking made under the name Scott," he replied smiling.

The receptionist looked up the booking on the computer, "Oh yes the penthouse suite," he commented getting their key cards ready.

"Nathan isn't that a little fancy for us?" Haley commented whispering to him.

"Nope, not for my girl," he replied winking at her.

"Here are your key cards Sir, enjoy your stay," the receptionist spoke handing Nathan the key cards.

Nathan and Haley got the lift up to their suite. As they walked in there was a bunch of roses, chocolate and wine all sitting out of the table, "Aww Nathan this is beautiful, thank you," she commented smiling at him.

"Well actually your beautiful, all this is just a thank you and to show you how much I love you and care about you," he commented as her wrapped his arms around her waist. They connected their kisses together in a short sweet kiss.

"Maybe I will just have to let you show me how much you love," Haley flirted as she untangled herself from him and went to get a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Oh that I can't definitely do babe," he flirted back at her.

"I will be the judge of that," she commented eating the rest of her strawberry.

"Have I told you yet, how totally sexy you look in that dress?" he questioned staring at her.

"No you haven't and it's a little hurtful," she flirted back at him with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Well let me tell you that you still look as sexy and young as you did the night of our first date," he commenting admiring her.

"I'm just glad the dress still fit after how my body shape has changed with the amount of children we have," she commented looking down at herself.

"There is nothing wrong with your body Hales, its perfect to me. Especially your perfectly shaped breast and your sweet little pussy," he commented getting her a little embarrassed.

"Mmm as much as you are turning me on right now babe, I have a better plan," she flirted to him.

"Oh what might that be?" he questioned to her.

"Let's enjoy this lovely strawberries and wine in a nice relaxing hot bath together. After you can have your way with me," she commented heading for the bathroom.

Nathan quickly followed her, getting to work running the bath. She sat on the counter top drinking her wine and waiting for the bath to be ready for them. It didn't take long for the bath to be ready as Nathan was used to it with bathing the triplets, "its warm enough now Hales," he commented as he watched her hop down off the counter and undress in front of him.

"Your turn," she commented as she wanted her husband undress. He took a little longer as he was wearing more clothes than her.

"I will get in first and let you can get in next and sit between my legs," he commented to her, as he got in the bath and settled himself in the water.

Haley waited until he was settled then brought over the strawberries and wine over beside them. Then climbed into the bath to lie between his legs, "mmm this feels wonderful," she spoke as she relaxed against him.

"Yeah it does," he replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm so glad you planned this weekend for us," she commented to him.

"Me too baby," he replied as he handed her a glass of wine.

As they relaxed together in the bath, Nathan feed her the strawberries as they relaxed together. He soon stayed to kiss her bare neck making her moan. Didn't want to go too far as he wanted to save their love making for the bed," you all know the right spot," she breathed out.

"I know baby, just relax. We can save the sex for after," he flirted to her, as they continued to drink their wine.

"God you don't play fair Scott," she groaned as he continued to leave a mark on her neck.

Once they had finished the strawberries and wine, the water started to become cool. So they decided to get out of the bath and move their four play to the bedroom. Nathan first looked for something in his overnight bag, "Nathan we don't need condoms," Haley commented to him, as she lay naked and wet on the bed.

"I know we don't. I was looking for these," he commented holding up to pairs of hand cuffs.

"What do plan on doing with them?" she flirted to him.

"You did say I could have my way with you, so I plan on hand cuffing you to this bed and showing just how good my A game still is," he flirted back at her as he got on the bed straddling her.

"I didn't think you were serious about hand cuffing me to the bed," she replied softly to him.

"Oh I'm deadly serious baby," he commented grabbing her right hand and hand cuffing her to the head board and he did the same with the left hand.

"I thought this was meant to be a relaxing sexy weekend, not so kind of torture," she whined staring up at him.

"Trust me baby, you will be feeling all kinds of pleasure very soon," he commented as he ran his hands down her arms, over shoulders and pinched her slightly hardened Nipples, "Mmm Nate kiss me or I will kick you," she groaned out after shivering under his touch.

Nahan knew she still had the ability to kick him, so he soon leaned down and connected his lips with hers. The kiss started soft, but turned heated and passionate very fast. All Haley could do was moan as she couldn't wrap her hands around his neck. They continued to kiss until Haley tried to arch her back up into him showing she wanted and needed more.

"What's the rush Hales?" he flirted to her seeing her get her normal impatient self.

"I need more; we have hardly had any sex the last while weeks. Me being cuffed like this and having you straddle me is a very sexy turn on," she explained to him.

"I guess I better do something to make you feel better," he flirted lowering his head to her breasts.

He soon started to suck on each of her nipples in turn, giving them the same amount of pleasure. He knew that she loved him doing it. To make it more intense for her, he flicked his tongue over her nipple a few times. While he sucked, licked and bite on one breast. He made sure to softly massage the other at the same time.

"Oh holy fuck Nate, yeah that's it baby that feels amazing," she groaned out as her attacked her perfect breasts.

Once he felt that he had paid good enough attention to both her breast, he kissed kissing his way back up her neck. This time wanting to mark her on the other side from where he had evening in the evening, "Baby I'm going to be covered in hickeys if you keep doing that," she spoke out breathless.

"That's the plan," he commented trying a quick break before he went back to marking her. This time he had hit he weak spot, which caused her to lose control and shiver under him and shout all the swear words of the day as he continued.

A little while later he sat up still straddling her body, "God I don't know how I got so lucky with such an amazing girl," he commented staring down directly into her eyes.

"You got lucky because I decided to play spin the bottle," she commented flirting back at him.

"Well aren't you just full of funny tonight. That is most definitely true," he commented before leaning down to give her a quick kiss.

He had to be careful not to crush her with all his weight on top of her. At the same time this was something new and different for them. Haley would have always been the one to be on top of Nathan when they were involved in anything sexual together, "Well I have to be funny sometimes, she commented smiling at him.

"Well I guess I will have to reward you for your funny," he commented confusing her. In a few short seconds she felt his fingers press against her throbbing clit for the first time that night.

"God you don't play fair Scott," she commented giving him if-I-wasn't-hand-cuffed-right-now-you-would-be-dead-look.

"Neither do you, having the same amazing body that I just can't get enough of," he spoke as he massaged her clit causing her legs to tremble under him.

"Fuck Nate, stop fooling around and start fucking me already," she groaned needed to feel a sexual release soon.

"I told you we have all weekend for that Hales, I actually think its time we order some room service," he commented getting off her.

"What the fucking hell, Nathan Royal Scott," she spoke in a raised voice looking over at him.

"God your so sexy when your all horny and mad at me," he commented getting the room service menu.

"You better uncuff me now Nathan Scott," she spoke sharply at him.

"Oh I will when the foods gets here, do you want your favourite?" he questioned looking through the menu.

"Yes I will have my favourite and more chocolate covered strawberries," she commented while smiling up at him.

Nathan then rang to make the food order "It will be here in 20mins, plenty of time for a quickie." He commented to her.

"Then do you promise to uncuff me?" she questioned to him.

"Yes," he replied as he got him back between her legs. This time he spread them as far apart as he could. Reached his hand down to rub his fingers along her pussy, "Fucking hell Hales, your soaking and I haven't even touched you sown here yet," he commented to her.

"I told you I was turned on baby," she commented back to him.

Nathan soon grabbed hold of his cock and started rubbing himself along her soaking wet pussy, "Don't fucking tease me anymore, I want you in me now," she spoke back to him. She wrapped her legs around his ass pushing him closer to him.

He didn't give in straight away as he liked watching her get the pleasure of his cock pleasuring her pussy lips, "I'm so glad you get waxed every month, your pussy is just the sexist thing ever," he commented to her.

"Thanks babe, I do love your cock too, only when its inside me doing it proper job," she replied to him.

That was all she needed to say and he forced his cock right into her. He started thrusting hard and fast wanting this to be quick and easy. They were both filled with sexual tension that they knew themselves it would take long for their orgasms to hit. With a good ten minutes of hard fast thrusting meeting Nathan with every thrust, Haley started to get the feeling in her lower stomach, "Mmm Nate I feel it," she groaned out in pleasure.

He knew now he needed to quicken up his pace if he wanted them to come together. In a few short minutes her orgasm hit causing him to blow. The both rode the wave of their orgasms together, "That was amazing Hales," he commented after he got his voice back and he slowly rolled off her not wanting to crush her.

"Yeah that was definitely you're a game, will please uncuff me now?" she questioned to him

Nathan did as he was promised and uncuffed her room the bed, "I think I will have to use these on you after, she commented sitting up the bed.

Nathan was about to answer her when they heard a knock at the door "Room service," the person spoke to them. He quickly throw on his bath robe and went to answer the door and brought the food back to bed for them to share.

**There is ch24, the next chapter will also be based on their weekend away together. I hope you all liked how this chapter turned out. AS USUAL PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, EVEN IF IT IS ONLY A FEW WORDS.**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch25

After dinner it was Haley's turn to have her fun with Nathan, "Mmm that food was amazing babe," she commented smiling over at him.

"It as amazing as how you taste to me," he flirted back placing his hands placing her legs again.

"Hey! You already had your fun with me, it's my turn," she commented as she grabbed his hand and then cuffed one to the other.

"There was me thinking you were going to cuff me to the bed as well," he flirted back at her.

"Maybe later," she commented as she pushed him back into the pillows and started to straddle him again.

"I love it when you take control," he commented as she placed her ass just back his very horny cock.

"Well it is my turn to do whatever I want to you," she voiced in a sexy tone.

A few seconds later she grabbed hid cock and rubbed it along her soaking pussy lips causing them both get amount of pleasure.

"Aww you know you doing that kills me," he moaned out in pleasure.

"Well this will kill you even more," she flirted back thrusted down into his cock. She only thrusted far enough down to cover his throbbing tip.

"Oh fuck, Hales you are so not playing fair," he moaned out as she tightened the grip on the tip of his cock.

"Of course I'm playing fair, I'm enough my sexy husband," she replied as she thrusted a little more letting more of his cock inside her tight pussy.

Nathan couldn't take the torture he tried to grab her, but was unsuccessful with his hand being cuffed. The next best thing was to bend his legs and close them together so he trapped her on top of him. Next he tried thrusted up into her but Haley used his legs to push up off him. Show him he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"Come on Hales please just pick up your pace, I need and want you in me," he pleaded out to her in utter pleasure.

Haley had ideas of her own, she finally sunk right down on him but didn't show any signs of moving, "I think I want to go for a walk," she commented staring down at her horny husband.

"You can't be fucking serious Haley," he groaned out in pleasure.

"Oh I'm totally serious," she commented getting off him and the bed. She went and got her dress from the bathroom where she had earlier removed it.

"So you're just going to leave me like this," he questioned looking over at her evil grin.

"No silly, you're coming for a walk with me," she commented finally uncuffing him.

"What am I meant to do about my situation?" he commented in a very pissed off mood.

"Whatever you want, I'm going for a walk. If you love me like you say you do, you will know where to find me," she replied as she finished getting dressed. Then she took her key card heading out of the room. Leaving Nathan there totally shocked.

Nathan quickly got rid of his problem and got himself ready in the search to go find Haley. He knew that she wasn't mad at him and that she was only doing this as a bit of fun. He had a pretty good idea of where to find her.

Haley was sitting in the local park on a bench across from Duke, she was watching out the going on of all the drunken college students. It brought her back to thinking about her own college days when she first started sleeping with Nathan, "Is this bench taken?" a voice asked after about ten minutes.

Haley was startled and brought out of her thoughts, "Nope, So you knew where to find me then," she commented looking up at him.

"Of course I knew where to find you, this was our meeting spot back then," he replied sitting down beside her.

"Sorry about leaving you the way I did. I just wanted to get out of that room, although I did enough what we were doing," she flirted smiling at her.

"You just doing like playing fair James and keep me coming back wanting more," he replied pulling her in close to him.

"I see I just wanted to see if I left would you come after me," she spoke softly.

"Hales, I may have made that mistake once before. I would never do it again, I will always come after you," he replied pulling her face in for a kiss full of promise and hope.

"I just sometime look at Bella and think that I wished we had started out in a relationship like her and Matt," she spoke feeling guilty.

"Yeah that may be true Hales, I would change the way we started for anything. You gave me six beautiful children, hopefully seven but we will talk about that in a second. You took me back after being apart for four years. So you are amazing lady and our relationship is unique and I wouldn't change it for the world," he replied to her meaning every word.

Haley pulled him in for another intense kiss, "Thank you I really needed to her that," she spoke softly after pulling away from the kiss.

"You're welcome and beside I could never have sex with another person after how amazing you make me feel, your blows jobs are sexy as hell," he commented flirting with her.

"Nathan your embarrassing me," she spoke with a bright red face and gave him a light hit on the leg.

"I'm only being honest Hales, so what would you like to do now?" he commented to her.

"Well I think we should go back to our room and continue having some amazing sex, since you want to get me pregnant one last time. If you're lucky I might give you a blow job or two," she flirted getting out taking his hand and walking back to the hotel together.

Once they got back into their hotel room, they were like horny teenagers who hadn't fucked in months. Thrusting into each other and screaming each other's name in pleasure. They continued to make love like this well into the night, hitting countless orgasms. When they were finally exhausted they fall asleep naked into each other's arms.

In the early hours of Saturday morning Haley woke up needing the bathroom. She tried to be as quiet as possible not wanting to wake Nathan. When she came back from the bathroom, she got back on the bed this time between his legs. She slowly started to lick his cock, just enjoying his taste. She picked up her pace when Nathan started to wake, "Oh fuck Hales, what are you doing?" he questioned shocked, looking down at his sexy naked wife sucking his cock.

"Well since you probably got me pregnant again with all that fucking we did earlier. I thought I would reward you with a sexy blow job," she replied smiling at him, before she went back to tasting him.

Nathan didn't know what to say to that, he simply lay back down in the bed and stared down at him wife, giving he the most amazing blow job he ever had, "oh fuck Hales, your tongue his so talented," he groaned at in pleasure.

She sucked and licked every possible inch of his cock and also massaged his balls at the same time. Nathan was totally overcome with pleasure that he knew he was going to blow his load. A few minutes later, without warning his warm cum started flowing directly into her mouth.

"Oh fuck, sorry Hales," he groaned out in pleasure riding his orgasm. Haley didn't seem to mind as she just continued to suck on his cock as his cum flowed into her mouth.

"Hales, that was amazing baby, best wakeup call ever," he commented pulling her closer to him after she was finished.

"Well you were worth baby," she replied cuddling into him.

They lay there naked just relaxing in each other's arms until they fall asleep again The next morning Nathan was first to wake up, he thought about maybe licking her pussy to wake her up. She looked to peaceful sleeping, so instead he got up and went to shower.

Haley heard the shower running and woke up a few minutes later. She decided to go shower with him, hoping it would turn into another round of sex. As soon as her cold body was meet with his warm dropping wet body. He pushed her against the shower wall and buried his cock inside her, "Mmm god Nate," she groaned out in pleasure.

"I was hoping you would want a morning fuck," her whispered in her ear.

"I always want a fuck from you," she replied starting to thrust against him.

They made love three times in the shower before getting out. Nathan letting Haley mark him as they fucked. "Mmm that was the best shower fucking we ever had, Haley commented to him.

"I know babe,, so I was thinking today we could spend the day at the beach. All I packed for you was beach clothes and the dress you wore last night," he commented smiling at her.

"Yeah the beach sounds fun," she replied get the bikini out of the bag that he packed; He also changed into his beach clothes. Once they were dressed they made the short drive to the beach, spent most of the day there sunbathing, going for walks and playing in the sea.

As it was just them on the beach Nathan had convinced Haley to sunbath topless, it was more so that he could stare at her, "If you're going to stare so much, you may as well take a picture it will last longer," she commented looking at him.

"I don't need a picture, I already have plenty of naked pictures of you," he commented confessing something she didn't know.

"Yeah sure you do," she commented not really believing him.

"I do he, he replied getting his phone out of her bag and showing her pictures on his phone.

"Nathan I can't believe you have pictures like that of me on your phone," she commented in totally shock.

"Don't worry babe, they are only for me. Anyways it's nothing to be worried about because you're sexy as hell," he commented kissing her.

"You're just lucky I love you and will do forever," she replied smiling at him.

There Saturday evening was spent much the same as there Friday evening. Having countless amount of love making, there were determined to make a baby one last time. As they didn't get much time for sex at home with working and parenting the children.

**There is ch25, I hope you like what I did with this chapter. The next chapter will probably be Bella and Matt based again to break things up a little. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS.**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch26

It was now the middle of March Haley was now seven months pregnant. They had both decided to wait and not find out the gender, were both hoping that it was going to be a boy. The twins were both in there cheerleading like Bella and out of the triplets the boys loved basketball like their father and Mellissa was like her mother and enjoyed music.

Bella had just celebrated her 15th birthday and Matt had got her concert tickets to go see Gavin DeGraw at Tric. She thought this was the best birthday present ever. To make things better their parents wouldn't be there to watch there ever move. Since it was in Tric, Bella knew her uncle Lucas would be there to keep an eye on them. They knew they could still get away with kissing and Lucas wouldn't tell on them.

Bella had spent of Friday afternoon getting ready as she wanted to look pretty for Matt. She curled her hair, did her nails and wore some light make up, "Mom!" Bella called from her bedroom as she was trying to get ready.

"What's wrong?" Haley commented to her oldest daughter as she seen her youngest dinner trying to play with Bella's make up.

"Mellissa in the way and I'm running out of time to get ready," she spoke to her mother.

"Okay Mellissa go see if Becca will paint your paints and tell her mommy said so," she spoke to her youngest daughter getting her all excited. As she ran off with Bella pink nail polish to find her other sister.

"Thanks mom, I still don't know how you do it. Looking after us six and one more on the way," she commented changing into her red halter neck top.

"I do it because your father and I always wanted a big family in our love story. Well I love my children so as I had more it got easier to parent," she commented to her daughter.

"I hope I get a love story like yours someday," she commented smiling at her mother putting on her leather jacket.

"Bella don't rush into love; remember you are still very young. You have a great guy who thinks you're great. You have plenty of time for all the rest of it, so enjoy the relationship you're in and take it slow," Haley commented giving her daughter the best advice she could.

"Thanks mom," Bella spoke giving her a hug.

"You look really grown up and pretty Isabella," she commented her. Just before they went downstairs.

When they got downstairs Matt and his mom arrived already arrived, they were in the living room talking to Nathan. "Oh Matt you're here," she commented a little shocked, thinking he would have arrived for at least another hour.

"Well I thought I could take you to dinner with mom, before she drops us off for the concert," he commented walking over to greet her.

The both shared a sweet kiss since they were in front of their parents, "aww that's really sweet babe," she commented as the kiss. Slowly taking his hand in hers.

"We better get going for you want dinner and make the concert on time," Matt's mother commented to the pair.

"You two have a great night," Nathan commented to the pair.

"Thanks daddy," Bella spoke to him.

"Yeah thanks coach Scott," Matt replied smiling as they left.

They decided to eat at Karen's café before the concerts. The café was very busy as a lot of people seemed to have the same idea as them. It was still nice and quiet enough so they could all talk together.

"So tell me, how is your relationship going?" "Matt's mother commented to the young couple.

"Mom!" Matt spoke a little embarrassed that she had asked in front of Bella.

"Things are good well, it easier now that I live closer. But are still taking things slow and not rushing into anything serious," Bella replied smiling over at his mother.

"Yeah mom, I respect Bella. I wouldn't want to do anything to hurt her, she is very important to me. Just like Bella said we are taking things slow and enjoying being together," he spoke smiling at Bella and then at his mother.

"That good to hear and I'm happy for you both. Matt your father would be very proud of you," she commented to the young couple.

When they had finished their food, Matt's mother drove them over to Tric to drop them off "You two have a great night and be safe. Matt just text me when the concert is over and I will come pick you guys up," she spoke to them.

"Thank mom, will do," he commented getting out of the car.

"Thank you for the lift," Bella spoke to her.

When they got into Tric they didn't have very long to wait before the concert started. They were able to meet up with a few of their friends, who were also at the concert. So far Bella was having a great birthday night from Matt and they concert hadn't even started yet.

Bella had spent the whole first of the concert leaning into Matt's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They just enjoyed watching the concert and being in each other's arms. Gavin finished his song and started talking to the crowd before the next song, "Tree Hill you are an amazing Crowd. This next song is called solider and it goes out to a special birthday girl. Bella Happy 15th Birthday and wanted me to tell you he loves you," he spoke started before starting into the next song.

Bella was totally shocked and turned to look at Matt with tears of happiness streaming down her face, " Aww thank you so much Matt, this has been the best birthday ever and I love you too," she whispered out through her tears so only he could hear her.

He then sweetly wiped away the tears on her cheeks," don't try sweetheart. This is meant to be a happy evening," he spoke just before she cut him off crushing her lips into his. They shared a very intense kiss with a lot of tongue.

When they break away from the kiss, Bella looked him directly in the eyes "they are happy tears and tonight is the best and I want it to last forever" she spoke softly to him.

During the rest of the concert they danced together swaging to the music and having a good time with their friends. Just enjoyed listening to the music and being typical teenagers in love with each other. When the concerts was over Lucas had offered them a lift home, so Matt texted his mother to let her know.

When they drove over to Matt's house, Bella got out of the car and walked him to the door," Thanks again for tonight Matt. It was the best birthday I have ever had," she spoke before leaning in and giving him one final goodnight kiss.

"You're welcome Bella, im glad you had a great night and I love you," he spoke softly to her after they broke away from the kiss.

"You know Bella, your aunt Brooke is going to want to know all the details of how tonight went for you," he commented as he continued to drive.

"Um yeah about that don't say anything to her tonight. I want to talk with mom first and with her being pregnant she will probably be asleep by the time we get home," Bella replied to her uncle.

"Okay your secret safe with me for me," he commented as he pulled into her street.

"Thanks, I knew I could count of you. How do you think dad will take it?" she questioned a little nervous.

"I think he has already realised he has to let you grow up, after all he did let you go tonight. So I think he will be fine. Just don't be having sex anytime soon," he spoke as he pulled into the driveway.

"Have funny Uncle Lucas, im nowhere near ready for that," she commented as they walked into the house tonight.

The place was in darkness apart the lights on in the living room, where Nathan had been waiting up for Bella to get home, "so how was your night?" he spoke softly to his daughter, not wanting to wake everyone.

"It was the best night of my life and the best birthday gift ever," she spoke back to her father.

"I'm glad you had a great night Bella, now get yourself up to bed," he commented giving her a goodnight hug.

"Okay, thanks for the ride home Uncle Lucas," she spoke before heading upstairs to bed.

"She seem very happy, im guessing the finally said I love you to each other," Nathan commented to his brother.

"Yeah actually Matt got me to say Gavin to say to Bella for him in front of the crowd before her favourite song came on," he commented explaining everything to his brother.

"That was very sweet of him," Nathan replied smiling.

"Yeah they are young and in love, it great to see. Im sure you will hear more about it tomorrow, when she is telling Haley. Good night bro," he spoke before heading out to his car to go home.

"Yeah probably, good night Lucas," he spoke just before his brother left. Then he went upstairs to check Bella was already for bed before heading to bed himself.

**Okay guys there is ch26. I hope you all like how I wrote the chapter. The next chapter will be back to Nathan and haley again. AS USUSAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS. **

**ALSO guys if you are a fan of Bethany Joy lenz, please pledge to her kickstart project and help raise money to stop human trafficking. While also receiving some great music from her in return. Go here projects/1197509184/bethany-joy-lenz-new-album-sneak-peek**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch27

It was now the end of June and school had just finished for the summer. Although Haley had already be off on maternity leave, as she had given birth to Ryan one month earlier. The boys were thrilled to have another little brother to play with. Nathan loved stepping into the role of being a new dad again. He tried his best to help Haley out in the evening when he came home from his day job. The girls were a great help to her during the day.

Since it was the weekend Nathan had come up with the idea that he would look after the boys, while Haley got a day out with the girls. This was going to be a little strange for Nathan and Haley it would be the first day that Nathan was left to look after all the boys on his own. It would also be the first day that Haley would be away for Ryan since he was born.

"Mom, we need to go if we want to get to all the good stores," Natalie shouted from the living room.

"Okay I'm coming," Haley spoke rushing into the living room putting her coat on.

"Great lets go," Rebekah spoke as the girls got up from sofa heading out to the car.

"Well I guess you better go, have a great day," Nathan spoke to her. As he gave he a sweet kiss while holding Ryan.

"Yeah good luck with the boys," Haley spoke to him just before she headed out the door.

Haley first took the girls over to the Mall, she knew this was going to be an interesting experience. As she didn't know how patient Mellissa would be when the older girls wanted to spend time looking for new clothes. Then spending time trying on the different outfits that they had picked out.

"Mom I want to look in Forever21," Bella commented to her.

"I want to look in American Eagle," Rebekah spoke next.

"I want to look in Aeropostale," Natalie commented to her mother.

"Well I want to look in Gap for Mellissa and the boys. So it's probably best if we start there and work our way round the different stores," Haley commented trying to make everyone happy.

They all went into Gap and started looking round the store, Bella took Mellissa to look for a few nice summer outfits to wear and try on. While the twins helped, Haley look out a selection of different outfits for the boys. They didn't really to buy too much for the younger children, as they could wear the clothes that the older kids had grown out of.

"Mom, im going to take Mellissa into the fitting room and try on these outfit," Bella commented to her mother.

"Okay I will be in with you once I pay for these clothes for the boys," she spoke to her.

Bella went on head into the fitting room with her younger sister and started to try on the different outfit, "Okay Mellissa look in this mirror and tell me if you like it," Bella spoke to her, once she had her dress in the first out.

"I like the sparkly top," she commented to her.

"Yeah I like that too, now let's try on this dress and the other clothes," Bella commented to her.

"Well don't you look pretty and all grown up," Haley commented coming into the fitting room.

"Thanks mommy," Mellissa spoke smiling at her.

"Bella I take over from here, thanks for helping me. While don't you head on over to Forever21 with you sisters and we will get meet you there," Haley suggested as she continued to change Mellissa in the next outfit to try on.

Bella and her sisters went on over to Forever21 and had a look around the store. Bella found a few dresses and skirts that she thought were pretty. Also found some nice strap tops as well to go with them. Her sisters on the other hand didn't really find anything much that was there style.

"Hey, what do you think of this dress?" Bella asked her sisters coming out of the fitting room to show them.

"It definitely suits your body figure," Natalie commented to her.

"What do you think Becca?" Bella questioned to her.

"The dress is definitely your style and Matt will love it too im sure," she spoke trying to convince her sister that she looked good.

Next she tried on the tops and shirts that also really suited her. She thought it herself that she could even wear them at work in the café or even to school. So she was happy with the different clothes that she had picked out for herself.

Bella had just finished paying for her clothes and was heading out of the store with her sisters. When Haley and Mellissa caught up with them," Get everything you wanted Bella?" Haley asked her smiling.

"Yeah mom, I did," she replied smiling.

"I got my new clothes too," Mellissa commented to her big sister.

"That's great, Mellissa," she spoke taking her hand to walk with her.

"So where are we off too next?" Haley asked her other daughters.

"Aeropostale, as it closer than American Eagle," Natalie commented to her mother.

They girls all headed over to Areopostale and went their separate ways once inside the store. Mellissa knew to stay with Haley while they looked around the store. It was great as there was a sale on. So Haley was able to buy Mellissa some much needed shorts. She was able to able to pick up a few things for the boys.

Natalie had found the much needed pairs of jeans that she had wanted to be getting for a while. She found a few nice t shirts to go with them. Her type of shopping was very straight forward as she just liked wearing simple outfits.

"Those t shirts are nice," Haley commented to her.

"Thanks mom, did you see anything for yourself?" she questioned to her mom.

"Actually I found these great shorts and some shirts for your dad," she replied showing her daughter what she had picked out.

"I think dad, will love those shirts," Rebekah commented coming over holding a few t shirts she had also found for herself.

"Thanks, where is Bella?" Haley questioned to her daughters.

"She is trying on another outfit," Rebekah commented to her mom.

The waited for Bella to come out of the fitting room by the went and paid for their clothes and heading over to American Eagle for Rebekah. Meanwhile back at the house Nathan was trying to put Ryan down for a nap and take James and Carter.

So he thought the best way to do that was put on the TV," Hey guys, lets watch some cartoons," Nathan commented to them. Trying to get the focused on the TV, before trying to put Ryan down for a nap in his stroller.

"Daddy I'm hungry," James spoke to him a few minutes later.

"Yeah daddy, I'm hungry too," Carter spoke repeating his brother.

Once Nathan finally got Ryan over to sleep he turned his attention back to the boys, "okay then, let's make some lunch," he commented to them leading them into the kitchen.

"I want a ham sandwich, "Carter spoke to Nathan.

"Yeah me too," James answered as well.

"Okay you guys, go sit at the table and dinner will bring them over," he commented to the boys.

As he was making the food, he thought to him. I have no idea how Haley does this all the time with seven kids. When made up the food he brought it over to the table, just as Ryan started to cry again, "Here boy, you eat up while I see to your brother," he commented to them.

Back at the Mall the girls had gone to the food court, while Haley was looking in a few stores. She needed to pick up a few more t shirts that were her normal size, now that she was wasn't pregnant anymore. When she caught up with the girls Bella wasn't with them. "Girls where is Bella now?" she questioned wondering where her daughter had disappeared off too.

"Um she said she was going to look in Victoria's Secret," Rebekah replied to her mother.

"Okay you guys stay here till Mellissa is finished eating, im going to go check on Bella, Haley spoke heading off toward Victoria Secret.

When she arrived at the store she found Bella looking through the thongs and g – stings underwear and bra, "Isabella what are you doing looking at this stuff?" Haley questioned a little worried about her oldest daughter.

"Im older for something sexy that Matt would like," she spoke not looking at her mother.

"Wow! Hold on a minute, you aren't you know thinking about sex are you? Haley asked with a little more of a serious tone to her voice.

"No of course not Mom," Bella answered finally looking at her.

"Then what's with the sudden interest in all this new underwear?" Haley questioned worried about what was going on in her daughters head.

"Well Rachel has been commenting on my choice of underwear when in changing at cheerleading. She keeps telling me that Matt won't be staying with me much longer, if I'm wearing the underwear I have," she explained to her mother trying not to get upset.

"Bella you should know by now not to listen to her. She is just jealous of your relationship with Matt, just wishes that she had what you guys have," Haley replied trying to explain things to her daughter.

"I know mom. I just can't help it sometimes thinking that maybe she is right and I should wear something a little sexier," she confessed to her.

"You don't need to be wearing sexy underwear to impress a guy. In fact I didn't wear this type of underwear until I was having sex with your dad and that was when I was in college," she confessed to her daughter.

"Okay way too much information mom," Bella commented sticking her tongue out.

"Look if it makes you feel any better and a little happier in yourself. I can help you find something a little more age appropriate, still sexy at the same time, "Haley commented trying to make the situation better.

"Yeah that would be great mom thanks," she commented giving her mom a hug.

The pair looked through the sale items trying to find a few different pairs that she liked. That would also match the bras she picked out, "Mom please don't tell dad about this, she commented to Haley.

"Don't worry it's our secrets," she replied as she picked out a few items for herself before going to pay for them.

Once the paid the headed back to the rest of the girls waiting at the food court, "okay girls, let's go get our nails done before we head home," Haley commented to her daughters.

The girls all got their nails done together. It was special as it was Mellissa first time getting them done in a salon with her mom and sisters. When they got home the house was mess and Haley found the boys asleep on the sofa, "hey you wake up," she whispered into Nathans ear.

He woke straight away "Sorry Hales, we must have fall asleep," he commented to her.

"Yeah I can see," she commented teasing him.

"haha! I don't know how you look after all of them every day," he commented to her.

"Years of practices," she replied smiling.

"Yeah that's true. Did you have fun with the girls?" he questioned to her.

"We had a great day and I see you had fun with the boys, she commented before leaning in to kiss him.

They continued to kiss until the sound of Ryan crying broke them apart. They knew at that moment they wouldn't change their lives for the world.

Okay guys there is ch28. I hope you all liked how the chapter turned out. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THE STORY, PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch28

The middle of July saw the start of cheerleading and basketball camp for Bella and Matt. As Nathan was coaching them, he was able to Bella and Matt a lift every morning. Haley hated it, as she was left at home with the younger children, her mother and Brooke helped out as much as they could. She was glad to see four o clock when Nathan got home again t5o give her a break a look after the children for a little while.

After cheerleading Bella came straight home without waiting or even talking to Matt. She had a pretty shit day with Rachel teasing her yet, on how she wasn't sexy enough for him. When she got home she went straight up to her room to shower and change.

"Hey Nate, was that Bella?" Haley questioned to her husband.

"Yeah I think it was, that's strange I thought she was seeing Matt the afternoon," Nathan replied giving his wife a questionable look.

"I'll go check on her," Haley commented as she heard the shower going off again.

Haley heard upstairs to Bella's room to have a chat with her, "Hey sweetie is everything okay? Haley asked, as she seen Bella's eyes all puffy from crying.

"Yeah, its fine mom," Bella replied giving her the best fake smile she could.

"I know you're not telling me the truth Isabella," Haley replied in her teacher voice.

"Fine! Rachel was teasing me again about me not being good enough for Matt," she spoke trying to hold back the tears.

"Aww sweetie a told you not to let her get to you like this. You even Matt only wants to be with you. Don't let something like Rachel make you think otherwise," Haley spoke coming over to give Bella a hug.

"Thanks mom, I think im going to go get Mellissa and take her to the park. If Matt comes by will you let him know where I am please," she commented to her mom.

"Yeah no problem Bella," Haley replied as they went to get Mellissa ready for the park.

At the park Bella was pushing Mellissa on the swings and they were having a great time playing and bonding together, "Bella, I want to go on the slide," Mellissa spoke to her sister.

"Okay, let's go," she replied helping her off the swing and over to the slide.

Back at the house Nathan was looking after the boys while Haley was trying to get some of the washing sorted out, "Hey babe is everything okay with Bella?" Nathan questioned to his wife.

"Yeah it's just Rachel being a you know what," she replied looking at her husband and two boys.

"Right, okay. Ryan is asleep right now, so im going to go outside and play with the boys. Call me if you need me Hales," he spoke to her before heading outside with the boys.

Just as Haley was about to take the clothes upstairs there was a knock at the door. She quickly went to answer it, "Oh Matt," she spoke smiling at him.

"Hey, Mrs Scott is Bella home?" he asked hoping she would be there.

"Actually she is at the park with Mellissa right now," Haley replied to him.

"Well I guess I will go meet her there," he commented just as he was about to walk away.

"Matt before you go, did you hear Rachel teasing Bella today?" she questioned to him.

"I didn't hear anything myself. After when I went o found her to hang out together, Lily told me she went on home. As Rachel was teasing her, trust me Mrs Scott I love Bella the way she is and she doesn't need to change for me," he commented to her smiling.

"Thank you Matt, that was a very sweet thing to say," Haley replied to him.

By the time Matt got to the park Mellissa was back on the swings and Bella was pushing her again, "Higher Bella," Mellissa as she was enjoying the swing.

"Okay, "Bella replied pushing her a little higher.

"Is this swing taken?" Matt asked coming to sit on the swing beside them.

"Nope, it's all yours," Bella commented to him.

"So you left pretty fast after cheerleading was over," He commented getting straight to the point.

"Yeah sorry about that, just a few things happened and I wanted to get out," she spoke to him with her sad puppy dog eyes.

"I know Lily told me what happened," he commented softly not sure how she would react.

"Great! Now you probably think I'm a baby," she commented to him.

"No of course I don't think that. Bella you don't need to look like those girls or dress like those girls, to get me to like you. I already love you for you. No one is going to change that, not even Rachel," he commented getting up and stepping closer to her.

He softly connected their lips together in a sweet but intense kiss full of love and promise. They stood their kissing in their own little world until Mellissa spoke breaking them apart "kissing is yuck,"

"You wouldn't be saying that when your my age," Bella commented turning to look at her sister. Before helping her down off the swing.

"Well let me walk you two home," Matt commented lifting Mellissa into his arms to carry her. As he took Bella's hand in his free one. They all headed back to the house together.

**I was going to include naley in this chapter as well. I think it is going to fit better in the next chapter. SO USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THE STORY. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS.**


	29. Chapter 29

[Type text]

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch29

Later that evening Matt left the Scott's house to go hang out with some of the guys at the river court. Bella was having family time, sitting watching a film together. While Ryan the youngest was already asleep. The triplets had fallen asleep half way through, which left Nathan, Haley and the twins watching the rest of the film. Once the film was over the girls headed up to bed giving Nathan and Haley some alone time, but Ryan would wake up, looking a feed or a diaper change.

"So Mr Scott, how about you take me upstairs and show me how much you have missed me," Haley flirted with a sexy smile.

"Oh most definitely, Mrs Scott," he replied picking her up bridal style ans carrying her to their bedroom.

When they got to their bedroom, Nathan placed her in the middle of the bed before careful straddling her hips.

"Mmm babe let me change into something sexier," Haley whispered softly, staring up at her husband.

"No, what you are wearing is just fine," he commented letting his hand slip up into her oversized t-shirt feeling that she was braless.

"Fuck Hales, you don't play fair," he groaned out massaging his cold hands over her perfect breasts.

"God Nate, you know just how to turn me on," she groaned out, arching her back giving him better access.

He soon slipped the t-shirt off over her head and buried his head in the valley of her breasts. Leaving hot open mouth kisses, this drove her crazy, "Fuck Nate, I need more," she groaned out in pleasure.

Nate soon obliged and softly took her right nipple between his teeth sucking and biting on it, as her continued to massage the other.

"Fuck, you have no idea how amazing you make me feel," she moaned as he continued to pleasure her.

She wrapped her legs around his ass pushing his next very active cock into her centre. They could both feel the friction between the pj bottoms. "God Hales, you killing me better we even start," he groaned out.

"Good," she flirted back with a sexy grin.

Hearing the sexy tone to her voice, Nathan sat up and got of her quickly pulling her pjs bottoms off in one fast movement," Hales where is your underwear?" he questioned a little shocked that she wasn't wearing any.

"I didn't wear any could I knew you would be making love to me and I wanted to save time," she commented softly to him.

Seeing his wife perfectly naked body lying in front of him turned him on completely "After seven children, you're still fucking sexy as hell," he moaned out, pulling of his pj bottoms and boxers, getting back on the back to straddle her.

"You still make me as horny as you did back in college," she spoke grabbing his cock and rubbing him into her pussy lips. Trying to release the friction between them.

Before she could get his cock inside her, Nathan had rolled off her, "Nate, I need you in me. I need to feel you," she groaned out. Not happy that she wasn't getting what she want and needed.

"Don't worry baby, in a few seconds you will be moaning me name," he flirted back to her.

"What do you.." she asked to asked before she was cut off with Nathan sticking his tongue right into her pussy.

"Do you remember in college, how we would cuddle together and I would finger you over and over again letting you orgasm?" he questioned looking up at her from between her legs.

"Yes," she simply spoke looking down at him.

"Well I wanted to do that again, this tongue with my tongue," he spoke as he went back to softly licking her warm, sticky and hot pussy lips.

"Fuck Nate," she nearly screamed in pleasure as she held his head in place between her legs.

Back the river court the guys had finished their game of basketball. Matt was walking home passed Lucas house when a car that was driving out of control. Mounted the side walk hitting Matt knocking him down, before the car flow on down the down.

Lucas was in his living room and heard the screams of someone, "Brooke did you hear that? He questioned to her.

"Hear what?" she spoke a little confused.

"I heard like someone scream, he commented getting up.

"I didn't hear anything," Brooke replied to him.

"I'm going to go have a look," Lucas commented heading outside, Brooke quickly followed him.

Lucas rushed over when he seen a person lying on the sidewalk, "Brooke call 911, we need an ambulance," he shouted over to her.

"Matt, it's Lucas. Can you hear me?" he spoke hoping Matt was conscience.

While Brooke was on the phone to 911 he got out his cell phone and rang Matt's mother, to inform her of the situation.

"Hello," she spoke into the phone.

"Hello Mrs Wilson. This is Lucas Scott, Matt coach. There seems to have been a hit and run accident and Matt has been knocked down, he explained to her.

"Is he okay?" she questioned to him.

"Well he seems to be on conscience. The ambulance is on its way, I think its best you meet us at the hospital," he commented to her.

"Okay thank you Lucas, she spoke before ending the call.

When the ambulance crew got there, Lucas gave them all the information as to what he think might have happened. They rushed Matt straight to the hospital where they meet up with his mother, "Thank you again Lucas for helping him," she spoke to him.

"No problem I would have done the same for anyone else," he replied to her.

After 30mins for waiting of waiting the doctor finally came out to speak to them, "Hello, Mrs Wilson. I'm Dr Stevenson," he spoke introducing himself.

"Hello how is Matt?" she asked worried about her son.

"Well from looking at all the tests, there is no bleeding or organ damage. He did however suffer a broken arm in three places, which we have put pins in. He seems to be in a light coma. I think with hearing the right person, he should wake up," the doctor spoke explaining everything top them.

"Thank you doctor," Mrs Wilson replied to him.

"You're welcome and he is in room 12," the doctor replied before walking away.

"Mrs Wilson, you should good check on your son," Lucas commented to her.

"Mr Scott, could you do something for me? She questioned to him.

"Anything, what is it?" he asked her.

"Could you get Bella here? I know she will be the one to be able to wake him," she commented to him.

"I'm on it," he commented to her. Just before she went to see Matt.

Back at home Haley had just experienced her third orgasm, "Fuck Nate, that was amazing," she groaned out. As Nathan came to lay beside on the bed for a rest.

Just as Haley was about to kiss Nathan, he phone started ringing, "Fuck, who the hell is calling you at this hour?" Haley asked a little annoyed.

"Nathan lift his phone from the bedside table, "its lucas, I better answer or he will keep calling," Nathan replied before he answered.

"Lucas, what the hell do you want at this hour?" he spoke a little pissed off.

"Look I'm sorry Nathan. I need you to wake Bella up," he spoke down the phone.

"Why do you need me to do that, she is sleeping? Nathan commented not understanding his brother logic.

"Look there seems to havr been a hit and run accident and Matt got knocked down. He is in the hospital here in a coma, the doctor thinks if he hears Bella voice he will wake up," Lucas explained to him.

"Right we will be there as soon as we can," Nathan replied before ending the call.

"Nathan, what's going on?" Haley questioned as she watched her husband getting dressed.

"There has been a hit and run accident and Matt is in a coma. So the doctor thinks if I bring Bella down there it might wake him up." He spoke while he finished getting dressed.

"Oh god that's awful, do you think Bella will be able to cope seeing him like that?" she questioned as she too started to get dressed.

"I hope so," he commented as they walked into Bella's room.

"Bella sweetheart wake up," Haley spoke softly to her.

"What mom, it's the middle of the night?" she spoke as she started to wake up.

"There has been an accident princess," Nathan commented to her.

"What sort of accident?" Bella questioned fully awake now.

"Matt was knocked down tonight and he is in a coma in the hospital. Uncle Lucas is with him and your dad is going to take you there now," Haley commented to her daughter.

"Okay," she commented getting out of bed as fast as she could and started to get dressed.

Once bella was ready Nathan drove her over to the hospital to see Matt.

**There is ch29. I hope everyone liked this chapter. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS A FEW WORDS.**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch30

Once they got to the hospital Lucas came down to the car park to meet them and show them where Matt was, "Uncle Lucas, how is he?" Bella asked worried about her boyfriend.

"Well he is in a light coma with a broken arm. So we are hoping that maybe if he hears your voice he might come round," he commented to her, as they walked into the hospital.

"I'm really scared for him, what if he doesn't wake up," she spoke nearly in tears.

"Of course he is going to wake up princess. He is a fighter just like you," Nathan spoke pulling his daughter in for a hug.

When they got up to his floor, they had to wait a little while as his mother was in speaking to him. She was hoping that he was able to hear something that she was saying to him. After a little while the doctor came back to came on him, "How is he doing Mrs Wilson?!" he asked her feeling hopefully.

"Well he started to squeeze my hand a little when I was talking, so that seems to be an improvement," she commented to the doctor.

"Okay well that does sound promising, let me try and talk to him," he spoke moving before the bed.

"Matt, I'm Dr Stevenson. You were involved in a hit and run accident earlier tonight. You're now at the hospital, squeeze my hand if you understand what I'm saying," the doctor spoke slowly and softly to him.

Matt gently squeezed his hand for a few seconds "That's very good Matt, I think your girlfriend is here. Would you like to see her?" he asked him.

He squeezed he hand a little harder this time," I will let that as a yes, your mother and I will go get here now," he doctor commented before leaving the room.

Out in the hall Bella was waiting her turn to get to see him, "Bella," Mrs Wilson spoke to her.

"Yes?" she questioned to her.

"Matt will like to see you. He is still in the coma; if you take his hand he will squeeze it while you talk

"Okay," she replied before going in to see him.

Bella walked into his room, seeing him lying there in the bed hooked up to all the different monitors really scared her. She knew that she needed to be brave, if she was going to try and help get Matt out of his coma.

She walked over to the side of the bed and pulled the chair in close beside him beside sitting down. She took a few deep breathes before she took his hand in hers. Within seconds and without having to say anything, Matt gently squeezed her hand. Letting her know, that he knew it was her there with him.

"Matt baby, seeing you like this breaks my heart. Nathan, from the second I heard those words; "he's in a coma", my heart sank. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. And now that I've managed to at least move, all I can think about is one moment you and I shared weeks ago, over and over that same insignificant moment repeats in my head. I-I can't tell you why.. It was my birthday. Our first concert together, Gavin announced that you loved me before my favorite song, you remember this? I was so surprised, yet so happy that you finally told me you felt the same way I did. When we kissed it was one of our best kisses and I knew then, even if all the teasing from Rachel. Although it still upset me. That you truly do care and love me. And that's when I realized, for the first time, that you hadn't been making any of your decisions for yourself. You were doing everything for me, all along, for us. And it occurred to me that we still had so much to learn about each other. And since then, Matt, I've learned about how wonderfully selfless, humble, strong man you are. Matt, I can't hear that you'll never come home again. That I'll never learn something new about you again. Never experience your selflessness, your love, your warm touch again. Matt.. Please. Have we really had our last conversation? Our last kiss? I don't know what I'd do.. Please. Wake up for me," she spoke with tears now streaming down her face. As she gently got up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

To Bella's surprised as she kissed him she felt his lips part allowing her access into his mouth. They continued to kiss together. Letting their tongues dance together, like this was the first really kiss they had ever shared. When Bella break away from the kiss, she seen that Matt had finally opened his eyes, "oh thank god your wake," she spoke staring at him.

"Well you did a pretty good job with that speech," he commented smiling at her.

"I just needed you to know how much, I needed you back in my life. How in love with you I am," she spoke smiling at him.

"I feel exactly the same, he commented softly top her.

"I better get the doctor, now that your awake," Bella commented to him.

"So was about to go when he took a tight grip of hand," No just stay with me a little longer," he commented to her.

"Matt they needed to know you're awake," she spoke trying to convince him.

"Do you have your cell on you?" he asked her.

"Yes" she spoke taking it out of her pocket.

"Text your dad and tell him I'm awake," he spoke to her.

Bella did as Matt asked and texted Nathan, "_Hey Daddy, tell Mrs Wilson and Dr Stevenson that Matt is now AWAKE. He wants five minutes alone with me, before the doctor comes in," _she wrote sending him the text.

"Okay Matt we have five minutes alone, before the doctor is allowed in," she commented to him.

"Okay, that's fair. Now get your sexy ass over here beside me," he commented shifting a little so she had room to lie beside him.

Nathan was standing talking to Lucas, when he felt his phone vibrate showing he had got a message. He quickly read the text, "Mrs Wilson and Dr Stevenson, Matt is awake. Bella just texted me. They want five minutes alone and then you can go in doctor," Nathan explained to him.

"Thank Mr Scott, I knew Bella could get him to come round," Mrs Wilson commented smiling at him.

"I'm sure he came round all on his own." Nathan replied to her.

Matt and Bella were laying together on his hospital bed just talking about their relationship. Also sharing a few very sexual kisses with a lot of tongue. Bella was just being extra careful that she didn't hurt Matt in anyway.

The Doctor softly knocked on the door, giving the young couple a chance to break apart from their little make out session. "Well Matt, How are you feeling?" he asked as Bella want to move off the bed, but Matt stopped her.

"I'm a very sore and I don't remember being knocked down. It just all happened so fast, I'm just glad Bella was here to wake me up." He commented smiling at her.

"Yes well we are very glad that she was able to do that for us. From what I can tell you haven't done any serious damage to yourself. Just that broken arm, before you ask, you will still be able to play basketball. Just don't be playing any for the next eight weeks," he explained to him.

"Thank you Doctor, how long do I have to stay here for?" he asked him.

"Just a couple of days, till your more like yourself and can move around better," the doctor commented to him, before leaving.

"Looks like I will be making a few hospital visits this week," Bella commented to her boyfriend.

"You better," he commented pulling her in slowly for a sweet kiss.

"Hey you two, that's enough," Nathan commented coming into the room with Matt's mother.

"Sorry," that both replied embarrassed.

"It's okay, Mr Scott was just teasing you guys," Mrs Wilson commented to them.

"Bella I think it's time I took you home again. I will bring you back at visiting time," he commented to her.

"Aww daddy please let me stay," she asked giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"No Isabella, you need to sleep and Matt has to rest," he commented getting strict.

"Yeah guys, Mr Scott is right," Mrs Wilson commented to the young couple.

"Okay, I guess I will see you in a few hours," Matt commented to his girl. Before leaning in for a goodbye kiss.

"Yeah see your later baby, I love you," she spoke before getting off the bed and heading out with her dad.

The car ride back home was quiet as Bella didn't really want to leave Matt. She knew it was the right thing to do and she would be back at the hospital in a few hours to see him.

**There is chapter30. I hope you all liked how it turned out. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASR REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS.**


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch31

The summer had been one to remember for everyone. Bella and Matt's relationship was getting stronger with each passing day. She had been round to his house every day since he got out of the hospital. The twins were enjoying time with their friends and enjoying their last few weeks of freedom before school started again. Nathan and Haley had their hands full with potty training the triplets and Ryan learning how to crawl around the place.

Nathan and Haley woke up like any other morning, wrapped naked in each other arms. "Morning babe," she spoke smiling up at him.

"Morning sexy," he commented backed learning down to give her a sweet kiss.

"So what's your plan for today or even tonight?" she flirted following hopefully that he might have something nice planned for them.

"I think I'm Dad's taxi for most of the morning and after that I will probably come home and watch the game. What about you?" he commented to her

"Nothing special, probably do some housework and get a few things ready for school," she replied get up and slipping on her pj top and bottoms.

"Well at least you will have peace to get everything sorted out," he commented to her.

"Yeah," she replied a little pissed off that he had forgotten what today was.

When she got downstairs the older girl had already got up and got the younger ones ready for the day, "Thanks for getting the triplets ready girls," Haley commented to her daughters.

"No problem," they said in unison.

"So mom, has dad got something nice planned for you guys tonight?" Bella asked her mother.

"I don't think so sweetie," Haley replied trying not to sound pissed off.

Bella and the twins could tell just how pissed off Haley was, as they knew their parents already did something special today, "Sorry Mom," Bella commented as she continued to go get ready.

Nathan came down that upstairs with Ryan in his arms all ready for the day, "Thanks for getting him ready," Haley commented taking him of Nathan to feed.

"You're welcome," he replied leaning in to kiss her, she only offered him her cheek.

"Oh dear, Dad is in trouble," Natalie commented as the girls ran upstairs.

"Care to tell me what that was about?" Nathan as his wife a little confused.

"Nope, I think you're old enough to work it out on your own," she replied simply leaving Nathan standing their totally confused.

A few minutes later Nathan walked back into the kitchen to find Haley finding Ryan and the triplets finishing their food, "Do you need me to drop the kids of to your mom's?" Nathan questioned to her

"Nope, mom is coming to get them. I just need you to take the girls to where they need to be," she commented to him.

Nathan then went upstairs to check on his daughters," Girls, are you ready to go?" he questioned to them.

"Yeah, coming now dad," they replied to him.

"Girls, you don't happen to know why your mom's in a mood with me?" he asked wondering what was going on.

"No, sorry dad," he replied heading back downstairs to say goodbye to their mother, before heading out to the car.

"Bye Hales, bye kids have fun with nanny Lydia," he shouted before heading out the door himself.

Once he had dropped the twins of at their friend's house, he had just to take Bella over to Matt's house, "So, Bella are you sure you don't know what's got your mother in a mood?" he questioned to his oldest daughter.

"What's today's date?" she asked her father as he drove.

"UMM…August 14th," he commented looking down at the date on the car radio.

"What's special about that date for you and mom?" Bella asked him again.

"Oh fuck, your mother is going to kill me, that I forgot our special day," he commented getting mad with himself.

"your just lucky, it was your wedding anniversary. You definitely would be getting any today," she commented while laughing at her dad.

"Shut up! About that you know your mom and I are trusting you by letting you stay over with Matt tonight," he spoke in his strict father voice.

"I know you are dad, don't worry I'm not thinking about having sex with him," she commented just as she opened her car door.

"That's a good girl and I love you," he spoke before letting her out of the car.

"I love you too, let's just hope mom does once you make amends," she commenting to him before closing the car door.

Back at the house Haley was getting things together for the triplets and Ryan, when her mom arrived, "Haley!" Lydia called out.

"I'm in the living room," she answered back.

Lydia walked in to find Haley packing a few last minute items. The triplets playing on the floor and Ryan sleeping in the car seat, "is everything okay sweetie?" Lydia asked seeing that her daughter was in one of her moods.

"Nathan forgot today was our special day, so im a little mad," she replied to her mother

"Oh dear, Where is he now?" Lydia questioned looking around for him.

"Letting the twins to their friend's house and Bella over to Matt's," she replied to her mother.

"Well Bella has probably told him by now, why you are mad. She always was a daddy's girl," she commented picking up her youngest granddaughter.

"I'm a mommy's girl," Mellissa spoke to her nanny.

"That you are, now go tell your brothers we are ready to go," she spoke letting her granddaughter down again.

"Well if Bella has told him. He better come up with something special to put me in a good mood," Haley commented to her mother.

"All Nathan has to do is say sorry and butter you up the right way. You two will be taking make up s-e-x in no time," she replied smiling at her daughter.

"Mom there are children in the room," she commented getting embarrassed.

"I know, that why I spelt it," she commented lifting Ryan in his car seat and heading out to her car. Haley followed with the bags and the triplets.

Haley was now left alone to get herself washed and dressed and sorted out for the day. So was just hoping Nathan was going to realise soon what today was and make it up to her.

**This chapter and the next one are written by request from thibbs65. There argument is going to be in the next chapter, this was the set up to it. AS USUAL IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND ARE READING IT. PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FEW WORDS.**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch32

Once Nathan drop Bella off he went straight to the flower shop to pick up a bunch of Haley's favourite flowers. From there he went to the bakery and pick out 24 red velvet cupcakes for her, 12 French vanilla cupcakes for himself. Lastly he went to Karen's to get Haley's favourite mac n cheese before heading back home.

When Haley finished all her school stuff, she had given up all hope of Nathan doing something nice. So in a bad mood she went upstairs to have a nice relaxing shower, to forget before this awful day she was having. As Nathan got home went looking for Haley couldn't find her downstairs, upon entrancing the kitchen. He heard the shower going from the bathroom. He left the gifts and food in the kitchen before going upstairs to find his wife.

Nathan tried opening the bathroom door only to realise she had locked him out, "Haley baby, let me in?" he shouted so she could hear he above the water running.

Haley heard his voice as she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her, "GO away Nathan!" she answered back to him.

"No, now let me into the bathroom. I want to talk to you," he spoke back to her through the closed door.

"No, I don't want to hear it Nathan, she commented before heading into her bedroom.

Nathan heard he r moving around and ran to the bedroom, hoping he would get there before she locked him out of their too, "Shit" she spoke cursing herself for not locking the bedroom door.

"Haley look I'm sorry I forgot our special day," he started to spoke trying to grab hold of her.

"Nathan I don't want to hear it, I so mad at you right now. I can't believe you forgot, who told you anyways?" she asked finally looking at him for the first time.

"I know, I'm sorry Hales. Fine Bella helped me out, she didn't directly tell me. I had to work that part out on my own" he replied being honest with her.

"There no surprise there then, she always was a daddy's girl," she commented really pissed off now.

"Look Hales, I'm truly sorry. I have just had a lot going on, with work, basketball and the children. I really didn't mean to forget," he spoke trying to get her to listen.

"Let go off me Nathan. You can't uses those excuses because I have a job and look after our children and still managed to remember what today was. You sure as hell can't call me Hales when I'm so mad at you," she snapped back at him.

"Haley please, I'm truly sorry. Please just come downstairs and let me make it up to you," he commented letting go of her like she asked.

"Why the hell should I do anything you ask?" she commented to him.

"I love you and I'm sorry and I want to show you how much you mean to mean," he commented to her.

"It's too late for that Nathan, this day is ruined and I just want you to go," she commented looking directly at him.

"I'm not going anywhere Haley; I don't want this day to be in the ad memory book for us. Just come down to the kitchen when you are finished getting dressed," he commented before heading back downstairs.

Haley sat on their bed annoyed and upset with him, until she smelt her favourite mac n cheese cooking from the kitchen. So she decided to go down and see what was happening. When she got down there, Nathan had set the place up like their first date night. "What the hell is all this" she commented to him.

"My way of saying I'm sorry, "he replied looking at her.

"Nathan making the place look nice and cooking mac n cheese isn't going to make me forgive so easy," she commented to him.

"I know, I'm willing to at leave try and make it up to you," he spoke walking closer to her.

"Don't fucking touch me and I sure as hell aren't fucking you," she spoke knowing if she let him touch her all will power would be gone.

She pushed passed him and went over to the counter top, "Why did you buy French vanilla?" she asked looking down at the first set off cupcakes.

"Those are mine," she all she heard him say before she went on ahead and opened them.

Taking one from the box and started to eat it right in front of him, "if you knew the reason why I got them, you wouldn't be eating them," he commented to her.

"Why did you but them?" she questioned to him.

"You really want to know?" he commented walking closer to her again.

"Yes!" she snapped back at him.

"I got them because the smell and taste of them remind me of how nice and sweet your pussy is," he replied looking directly at her.

"Nathan that's just gross and disgusting," she snapped back at him.

"You won't saying that last night, when I was licking you out," he spoke trapping her in against the counter with his body.

"Nathan I told you to say away from me," she commented trying to push him away.

"You can push and kick all you want I'm not moving. These are for you," he spoke handing her the other box of cupcakes.

She opened the box to see her favourite cupcakes, "Haley I really am sorry I forgot what today was. When Bella made we realise all I wanted to do was somehow make it up to you. I know I dinner and a few cupcakes isn't great. Please just understand that I'm sorry and I love you. I appropriate everything you do for me and our family. That is one of the million reasons why I love you and never want to let go of you," he spoke directly from his heart.

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted about everything and I shouldn't have. I just look forward to this day every year. It remember how I'm so In love with you and want and need you in my life. When you forgot, it felt like all that was missing. I just wanted for one day to show you how you made me feel in college, she replied speaking directly from her heart.

"Does this mean I'm still in the bed books?" he commented her.;

"Well you're still in the bad books only because you forgot. Sex is back on the table but what I say goes," she commented to him.

"That's fair, beside I like it better when you're in control," he commented grabbing her waist and pulling her flush to him.

"I think we need to take this to the living room floor," she commented grabbing his hand and walking in there with him. At first they started out kissing before she pushed him down onto the sofa and straddled his waist.

"I'm so glad you don't withhold the sex, I think I would have forced you into it," he commented grabbing her waist.

"Yeah ever since college your love making has been my weakest," she confessed to him, before she remove his shirt.

"I must remember that Haley," he commented before slowly placing his hands under her t shirt.

"No its Hales, baby," she breathed out between kisses.

"God I love you so much," he spoke as he moved his hands up her stomach feeling her braless breasts under her t – shirt.

"I know, I love you too," she spoke as she got off him pulling down his sweat pant and boxers.

Nathan then removed her t shirt, showing off her perfect breasts. He slowly massaged them with both hands as he kissed down her neck, sucking on her weak spot.

"Fuck Nate," she moaned in pleasure.

"I know you make me feel great too baby, "he spoke as she grabbed his cock rubbing him fast along her pussy lips.

"Is what you said earlier about the cupcakes and my pussy true," she asked and she slide him deep inside her.

"Holy fuck, oh it most definitely is baby," he breathed out.

As she quickened up her pace riding his rock hard cock, while he sucked and licked on each of her nipples in turn, "I'm sorry for getting mad baby. I just wanted you to make me feel young and sexy and baby," she spoke as she rode him.

"Fuck Hales, you are always young and sexy to me. You have one sexy amazing body and that is never going to chance in my eyes, "he commented as he pulled her flush for a very passionate kiss with tongue.

They continued the makeup session the whole evening and right the way through the night. They was hardly a gap when Nathan cock wasn't right up inside Haley's sweet pussy. Apart from when Nathan had convinced Haley to let him lick her dry. During the night they had moved their love making from the living room to the kitchen, from the kitchen to the bathroom and the bathroom to bedroom.

Haley looked down at her husband after yet another mind blowing orgasm together, "I just wish night like tonight could last forever," she spoke to him.

"They can because I will love you forever," he spoke back to her as they kissed.

**I hope you all liked how I wrote the argument and make out sex. There is only two chapters left and this story will be over. AS USUAL PLEASE REVIEW.**


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch33

The last three years had flown in for the family. Bella was now in her last year of high school, the twins had just started high school, the triplets were in junior high and Ryan was elementary school. Nathan and Haley were just thankful all that the schools were on the same site, which made drop off easier. Also Quinn had moved back to Tree Hill to live, which was great for Haley as she got to see her sister more and she was able to help with the children most of the time. Now that Nanny Lydia was getting that little bit older.

Bella and Matt had been spending every weekend at each other house, and sleeping over together. Since way back after Matt got out of the hospital for his accident. At first it took a little getting used to for Nathan that his little girl was growing up. She was allowed to close her door at night; it wasn't allowed to be locked. Everyone thought this was a fair arrangement. It was the same when they stayed at Matt's house.

"You know I sleep so much better at weekends when we are sharing a bed. Than what I do during the week," Bella commented to Matt, as she came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah I do too babe," Matt replied as he watched her climb into his double bed in one of his oversized t-shirts and her pj shorts.

"Are you coming to join me?" she asked grinning at him, pulling down the covers on his side of the bed.

"Yep," he replied stripping down to just his boxers and pj bottoms before climbing into bed beside her.

"So do you want to watch a DVD?" he questioned to her.

"Actually I was thinking maybe we could make out a little?" she commented flirting at him.

"I could be up for that, I never get bored kissing you," he replied moving closer to her.

There kiss started out slow and sweet. It soon turned heated and passionate when their tongues got involved. They continued kissing exploring every inch of the other person's mouth with their tongues. Either of them showed signs of stopping anytime soon. Matt then wrapped his around Bella's waist and she did the same around his neck.

After what seemed like a lifetime Matt broke away from the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, "is everything okay?" she questioned to him.

"Yeah everything is fine, I just needed some air after that great kiss," he replied smiling at her.

Bella had being thinking about a conversation they had shared a few days earlier that week. She was a little nervous about bringing it up with him. As she didn't want him to overreact or damage the relationship they had going. "Is everything okay Bella, you don't seem yourself?" he asked a little worried.

Bella let go of him and started playing with her hands staring at them, "Do you remember the talk we had the other?" she asked softly.

"Which one?" he asked a little unsure what she was referring too.

"The one about wanting to develop our relationship a little bit more," she spoke again softly, still not looking at him.

"Yeah I remember," he spoke, taking his hands in his hands trying to relax her.

"I think I'm ready to take that step, only if you want to." She spoke finally making eye contact with him.

"Yeah we can try that, just remember you're in control. Anytime you want to stop, that's okay with me," he commented to her with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you," she replied smiling at him.

"Okay, so where do you want to start?" he asked he softly.

"Well I thought we could kiss like what we were doing and maybe add in a bit of touching if you're okay with that," she suggested to him.

"Yeah that sounds good," he smiled trying not to showing her that he was just as nervous.

They slowly started kissing again. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and slowly moved her hands up and down his bare back feeling his muscles as they kissed. Matt on the other hand was a little more shy. He kept his hands on her lower stomach, loving how warm and soft her skin felt under his touch.

As their kissed got more heated Bella pulled him closer to her, slipping her hand just under the waist band of his boxers. Feeling the warm skin of his lower back, they both moaned in the kiss with the feeling on the contact. During the kiss Bella tongue entered his mouth with a lot of interest. He took this as a sigh to continue. He slowly moved one of his hands up her flat, soft warm stomach.

Bella broke away softly from the kiss, "Touch them," she spoke softly.

Matt opened his eyes looking directly at her, "Are you sure?" he asked a little unsure and not wanting to do the wrong thing.

"Yes, we aren't ready for sex. I want us to do more," she replied slowly placing his hand on her breasts.

They both moaned at the touch. Bella soon relaxed into his touch as her slowly rubbed his thumb and fore finger over her slightly hardened nipple, "Your breasts feel so smooth and perfect," he commented trying to relax her.

"Thank you," she spoke softly. Just before she went back to kissing him on the neck, marking him softly.

"Mmm you better not be marking me Bella," he groaned through the perfect touch of her tongue and teeth on the weak spot of his neck.

"But you taste so good, Babe," she spoke through her laughs.

"In that case, I will have to mark you too," he flirted back. As he started attacking her neck on the other side, as he continued to give both breasts much needed attention.

As they were marking each other, Bella had pulled matt right down on top of her. She had slipped her hands down in his boxers feeling his very tight ass as they continued making out. Matt knew if this continued soon back was going to happen to soon.

He gently stopped sucking her neck and removed both hands away from her breasts, "I think its best we got there for tonight," he spoke out barely above a whisper.

Bella's eyes shot open, "Um did I do something wrong? Were you not enjoying it?" she questioned starting to worry.

"Oh God no Bella. Everything you were doing felt amazing, I just need to stop," he commented looking into her eyes as he rolled off her.

That's when she felt his hard on against her leg, when she looked down. She seen just how turned on he really was, "um I'm just going to go to the bathroom," he spoke nervously to her.

"No," she said rather fast stopping him.

"Bella I have to, I need to take care of this," he commented softly to her.

"I know you do. That's why I want to help, let me help you take care of it," she spoke looking directly at him.

"I'm not sure Bella," he commented a little unsure.

"Please, tonight is about us getting to the next level. Getting to know what the other person likes and how they liked to be touched. Please you already do an awesome job touching me just now," she commented smiling at him.

"Okay, but if it feels wrong we will stop," he commented to her.

"Yep," she replied smiling again.

Matt lay back down in the bed beside her. She lowered herself down to be more level with his waist, as she slowly pulled down his pj bottoms and boxers to reveal his very erect cock, "wow! I expected you to be big. I just didn't think you would be this big," she spoke nervously looking at him.

"Thanks baby, don't be nervous," he commented softly to her.

"can you help me, like show me how to touch you," she asked him softly.

Matt gently took her hands and slowly wrapping it around his very erect cock, "okay now down hold on too tight," he commented to her.

Okay," she whispered staring down at her hand.

He soon covered her hand with his again, "no you just move your hand up and down from base to tip. You can get faster as you get more comfortable with it," he explained as he helped her move her hand a few times.

She kept doing it after he finally let go of her hand, " I think I'm getting the hang of it, she commented finally making eye contact with him.

"You're doing an amazing job baby," as he rubbed the inside of her leg.

After a good long while, a little bit of pre cum started leaking out of him," oh sorry. Let me get a tissue," he spoke to her.

"It's okay," she replied as she slowly lowered her head to lick the cum.

"God, you didn't need to do that Bella, he commented trying to not blow his load.

"I wanted to," she replied smiling up at him.

"You have no idea how talented you are baby," he commented to her.

"Well it helps that you're sexy," she commented flirting with him. As she fastened her pace touching him.

"Fuck Bella, I'm going to cum," he spoke breathless. Just as the words left his mouth, he blew his load all over her hand.

"Fuck baby, you have talented hands," he commented coming down from his high.

"Thanks," she replied licking the cum of her hand before helping him cleaning up.

"Um Bella would you like me to make you feel as good as that down there?" he questioned not wanting to pressure her.

"Yeah, I think that would be okay," she spoke softly.

"Okay, lay back like I was," he commented straddling himself between her legs. As he pulled down her pj shorts and panties.

"God, your pussy is beautiful," he commented seeing her little soft warm curl cover her entrance.

"Thanks, sorry I'm not shaven or anything," she spoke nervously.

"That's doesn't better," he commented as he slowly rubbed one finger over her pussy lips.

"Mmm that was nice," she spoke moaning a little.

"I'm glad you like it," he commented as he did it again this time putting pressure on his clit.

"Fuck baby that feels great," she spoke out again.

This time he slowly entered two fingers right inside her warm pussy lips," just relax and enjoy Bella, he spoke to him.

He started to finger her fast and gently, letting his fingers get soaked in her juices. He knew that she was enjoying with how she tightened her muscles around his fingers. The amount of curse words she was saying along with her moaning.

"God Matt, that feels amazing babe," she spoke as she finally hit her high.

Just like she had done for him. He too went down and licked up some of her juices to taste her. Mmm Bella, you taste so sweet. I love it," he commented coming to lay beside her.

"Thank you Matt and thank you for tonight, its being amazing getting to this next level with you," she commented as they lay naked together in each other's arms.

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have been sick with the flu and only now started to feel better. I know I said this was going to be the second last chapter. Its actually the next two, that will be the last. Sorry that the end of this one is a little rushed, I wanted to get something up before Christmas. AS USUASL IF YOU ARE READINF PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW, EVEN A FEW WORDS**.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer – I own nothing, only my ideas

This is the sequel to Just for tonight. So if you are reading this story and haven't yet read the other, you may want to do that first so you have all the background information to this story.

Tonight can last forever ch34

Over the last few months Bella and Matt's had ready at pretty much the same level, where it had been a few months earlier. Although High School coming to an end and picking Colleges, they had a decision to make on where they were going with their relationship. They both had applied to same of the same colleges and felt that for now the right decision was ton stay together. Although it may have it consequences later.

Bella had yet again stayed over at Matt's for the weekend. She was just finished getting dressed when Matt stopped her in her tracks, "I know we are together. I know you think this is already happening. I just what to ask, Will you go to prom with me?" he asked looking directly at him.

Bella stood there a little shocked trying to process what he had just asked her, "Of course I will go to prom with you," she replied leaning in to kiss him. They stood kissing softly until Bella phone went off signalling that she had a message.

"That my aunt Quinn, so she waiting for me outside," she commented to him.

"Okay, I'll walk you out to the car," he commented carrying her overnight bag for her.

Just before she left his room, she looked over at him, "Matt you know how we talked about the other thing last night?" she questioned softly to him.

"Yes," he answered knowing what she was referring too.

"I think we should do it on our prom night," she commented softly again to him.

"Well only if you're sure Bella, you know we can wait," he replied trying to reassure her.

"I'm sure, prom will just make it that little bit more special. Don't worry about buying the other things. I will get them for you," she said as they started to walk down the stairs.

"Are you sure? I can get them myself," he commented to her.

"Well maybe its better we both get some just in case," she whispered to him.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," he commented to her.

"Bye Mrs Wilson," Bella shouted before heading out the door with Matt. They walked down to meet Quinn at the car.

"Well if it isn't the two love birds," she commented to the couple.

"Hey Aunt Quinn," Bella spoke to her.

"Hey Quinn," Matt also spoke.

"Right first off, you better put this round your neck," she commented to her niece.

"Why?" she questioned to her aunt.

"Well if your father sees that hickey, you will both be dead," she spoke trying not to laugh.

"Matt! I told you not to mark me, after what happened the last time," she spoke giving him a dirty look.

"Sorry baby, you just taste so good," he replied kissing her cheek.

"Well you're just lucky you're cute," she commented before getting into the car.

When they were on the car Quinn glanced over at her niece, "So do you want to go to mine, so we can patch up your neck before we go to your?" she questioned to her niece.

"Yeah that sounds good, but first can we go to the store?" she questioned to her aunt.

"Um okay, what do you need?" she asked her.

"I was kind of hoping you would buy condoms for me," she spoke softly.

"Wow! What brought this on?" Quinn questioned to her.

"Well for the last while we have been developing our relationship, we both decided we are both ready but want to wait until prom," she commented confessing to her aunt.

"Okay I will go but them for you; I want you to talk to your mom as well," she spoke looking directly at her.

"Okay I will talk to mom," she replied to her.

Quinn got out of the car and went into the store and got Bella what she needed. Got back to the car as fast as she could, "Here the only reason I did this for you is because I want you both to be stay," shew commented giving her the condoms.

"Thanks," Bella commented putting them in her overnight bag.

They then headed over to Quinn's house for the afternoon, so that she could help Bella patch up the hickey on the side of her neck. "So how exactly are things, with you and Matt?" she questioned to her.

"Things are great with us; I'm so in love with him. I know you probably rushing the sex thing, I promise you we aren't," she commenting reassuring her aunty.

"I trust you Bella; I know you're like your mom in that you won't do anything until you're totally ready, "she commented smiling.

"Also if you he is very talented with his mouth and not just when it comes to kissing," she commented revealing a little of what they have done together.

"Bella I really didn't need to know that," she commented with a shocked expression on her face.

"Well, you asked how things were going," she commented laughing.

"Okay I guess I deserved that one. Now let's get you home before your mom thinks I have kidnapped you are something," she commented as they head back out to the car.

They headed back to Bella house mid-afternoon. When they got there the twins were out with their friends, Melissa was having a girl's day with Brooke and Nathan had taken the boys to the river court. This gave Haley a few hours to relax and get things sorted at the house.

"Hey Mom," Bella called as she walked into the house.

"In the living room Bella," she called back to her.

Bella walked in to see her mom tidying up the living room," So how was your weekend?" Haley commented to her.

"It was great," she commented smiling as she sat down on the sofa.

"I glad you had a good weekend sweetheart, where is Quinn?" she questioned to her daughter.

"Oh she has a date tonight, so she wanted to go back home and get ready. I'm just going to the bathroom," she commented getting up.

Haley sat down on the sofa and waited for Bella to come back, "So is there anything in here you need me to throw in the wash?" she questioned to her daughter, lifting the bag off the floor.

"No sure I can sort the bag out," she commented not waiting Haley to look inside.

"Don't be silly Bella, you know I'm happy to do it, she commented as she opened the bag and the box of condoms fall on the floor.

Haley dropped the bag and stood their frozen looking down at the box of condoms on the floor, "Mom, I can explain," she commented bringing Haley back to reality.

"You better," she commented in a strict voice finally looking at her daughter.

"We aren't having sex I promise," she spoke softly to her mom.

"Finding these say different Isabella," he replied to her.

Bella knew she was in trouble when she got her proper name, "Honestly mom, I only got them just now with Aunt Quinn. We haven't reached that far yet," she commented to her mom.

"I knew agreeing to let you stay at his house when you're so young was a bad idea," she commented her.

"No mom it's not, you know you can trust me," she commented her mom trying not to cry.

"Actually Isabella I'm not sure I can trust you. You went behind my back and got condoms without asking to me about it first," she commented looking directly at her.

"I thought if I asked you would over react kind of like you are now. So I thought a better idea was to ask Aunt Quinn,. I did promise her I would tell you about it, just not this way, I'm sorry mom," she commented to her.

"Just go to your room Isabella, I just need some time to calm down before I say something I don't mean," she commented as she watched her daughter go to her room.

Bella lay down on her bed and text Matt about everything that happened with her mom. She felt bad about going behind Haley's back, at the time she felt that she was doing the right thing. She was now just scared if Haley was going to tell Nathan, she knew that wouldn't work out well for Matt.

After about an hour of Haley talking to Quinn on the phone, she went upstairs to talk to Bella, "Hey can I come in?" she asked standing at Bella's door.

"Yeah sure," she replied sitting up in her bed.

"I just got off the phone with Aunt Quinn, thank you for telling me truth earlier," she commented to Bella sitting on the end of her bed.

"You're welcome, I'm sorry I didn't come and speak to you about it first," she commented softly.

"I understand now, why you felt it was easier to talk to Quinn. I know I may get mad about certain things Bella, its only because I care about you and wanted you to be safe," she explained looking at her.

"I understand, like I said earlier we haven't done it yet. We got the condoms because we feel we are getting close to it. Are you going to tell dad about this?" she commented a little worried.

"I think for now your father doesn't need to know. I will talk to him about it sometimes when he is in a good mood. After all you are his little girl," she commented smiling.

"Thank you," she replied smiling at her mom.

"You're welcome, so I can tell by the look of your neck again your guys are pretty serious," she commented to her.

"Um yeah we are," she spoke softly trying to cover her neck.

"Haley started laughing at Bella, "its okay your allowed to be in love sweetheart. In some ways I wish your father and I had the love story that you and Matt have," she confessed to her daughter.

"Well from where I'm standing mom, you and dad have a pretty great love story. It may not have started as early as mine. If I'm still with Matt by the time mine your age I will be one happy girl," she confessed to her mom.

"I know you probably don't want to answer this question, how far have you and Matt gone with everything?" she questioned not sure if she wanted her daughter answer.

"Well we touch each other sexual, that's as far as we have gone for now," she replied being honest.

"Okay, just let me give you one bit of advice," she commented to her.

"Okay," she replied smiling.

"If he doesn't pleasure you like its an out of body experience, then its just not worth it," she commented to her.

"Um mom, I didn't really need to know that about you and dad. I totally understand what you mean. Matt makes me feel wonderful, he definitely knows what he doing," she commented not really believing she was discussion sex with her mom.

"Right well hide these out of sight of your dad and come help me start dinner." Haley commented getting off the bed.

Bella was quick to follow her, "Mom" she spoke softly.

"Yes" Haley spoke turning to face her daughter.

"Thank you for trusting me," she commented leaning in to hug her. The two shared a loving hug before they headed downstairs to start dinner.

**Okay hope you all liked this chapter. The next will be last one for this story. AS USUAL IF YOU ARE READING THIS STORY, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. **


End file.
